Tale of Jinchuriki: The Little Fox Girl
by NekoMimiMyawMyaw
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto berubah menjadi lebih unik di saat sang pemeran utama memiliki perbedaan dari yang aslinya: di mana Naruto Uzumaki terlahir sebagai perempuan dan sebuah kejadian mengubah seluruh hidupnya: Saat Naru yang sedang kabur dari amukan masa tanpa sengaja berhasil keluar dari perbatasan Konoha dan di culik oleh ninja dari Iwagakure. (Fem!Naru-Family!Jinchuriki)
1. The little fox girl and her savior

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Mengandung Gender Bender, Semi-AU, Many Bashing (Later will have a character development), semi-dark, and many more

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Naruto berubah menjadi lebih unik di saat sang pemeran utama memiliki perbedaan dari yang aslinya: di mana Naruto Uzumaki terlahir sebagai perempuan dan sebuah kejadian mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Di saat Naruto yang sedang kabur dari amukan masa, ia tanpa sengaja berhasil keluar dari perbatasan Konoha dan di culik oleh ninja dari Iwagakure.

 **Pairing** : (Main) Gaara X (Fem) Naruto dan (One sided) Sasuke x (Fem) Naruto

* * *

 **Tale of Jinchuriki: The Little Fox Girl**

 **Chapter 1 – The little fox girl and her savior**

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil tengah berlari secepat yang ia bisa, kaki kecilnya yang tidak di balut oleh apapun terus bergerak membawanya entah ke mana namun sang gadis tidak memperdulikannya, yang ia tahu adalah dirinya harus berlari sejauh munkin lalu bersembunyi dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

Sang gadis tidak perlu menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang mengejarnya karena ia sudah tahu siapa mereka, ia sudah terbiasa kabur dari mereka yang mencoba menyakitinya dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan-panggilan jahat yang bahkan sang gadis kecil tidak tahu mengapa ia di panggil seperti itu.

Monster rubah, rubah terkutuk, rubah setan, dan masih banyak lagi panggilan yang ia tidak mengerti artinya yang selalu orang-orang itu gunakan untuk memanggilnya, namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan mereka tahu itu namun kenapa mereka memanggilnya dengan panggilan-panggilan kejam seperti itu?

Apakah hanya karena ia sering mengerjai orang dan berbuat onar? Namun sepertinya bila anak lain yang seumuran dengannya melakukan hal yang sama, mereka tidak pernah di panggil dengan panggilan kejam seperti dirinya ataupun di perlakukan seperti dirinya sekarang: di kejar-kejar oleh orang-orang yang membawa berbagai macam benda yang akan mereka gunakan untuk melukainya.

Sang gadis kecil yang biasa di panggil Naru oleh satu-satunya orang yang menyayanginya terus saja berlari hingga ia sampai pada sebuah dinding besar, ia terpojok dan tidak ada tempat untuk kabur lagi! Perasaan panik bercampur takut langsung memenuhinya hingga matanya yang berwarna biru cerah melihat sebuah lubang kecil tidak jauh darinya.

"Monster itu pergi ke arah perbatasan! Dia pasti terpojok! Ayo kita musnahkan dia!" Kata salah satu orang yang mengejar Naru yang di sambut dengan antusias orang lainnya sehingga membuat Naru tidak punya pilihan lain selain kabur melewati lubang tersebut.

"Mau ke mana kau monster rubah!" Namun belum sempat ia berhasil merangkak keluar dari lubang tersebut dan kabur, kakinya di Tarik oleh seseorang dan ia berteriak minta tolong sambil meronta.

Orang-orang tersebut malah tertawa mendengarnya minta di lepas dan orang yang menarik kakinya menarik lebih kencang dirinya, tangan kecilnya mencoba menggapai jalan keluar dari lubang tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ada tangan lain dari luar lubang tersebut yang meraih tangannya dan menarik dirinya ke arah sebaliknya dari orang-orang yang ada di dalam desa yang mencoba menarik kakinya, karena faktor kekuatan; yang menarik tangannya lah yang berhasil menariknya ke arah luar dari lubang tersebut.

Orang-orang yang mengejarnya hanya bisa menatap kaget lubang tempat Naru kabur sebelum seseorang mengatakan bahwa lebih baik ia di biarkan keluar Konoha dan mati di luar sana.

Naru yang terlalu kaget melihat siapa yang berhasil menariknya tidak perduli lagi dengan orang-orang yang tadi mengejarnya dan hanya bisa menatap horor siapa pemilik tangan tersebut.

Hal yang membuat Naru takut adalah ikat kepala yang di gunakan oleh pemilik tangan tersebut, kakeknya pernah menasihati dirinya untuk tidak pernah mendekati orang-orang yang mengenakan ikat kepala sampai nanti waktunya ia di perbolehkan, sang kakek juga mengatakan bahwa ia juga harus menjauhi siapapun yang menggunakan ikat kepala dengan logo berbeda dengan logo yang pernah sang kakek perlihatkan kepadanya.

Dan sekarang Naru tengah berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian berbeda dengan orang-orang yang biasa ia lihat di desa yang mengenakan ikat kepala dan logo yang tertera di ikat kepala tersebut berbentuk seperti dua buah batu yang berdekatan.

Sang pemilik tangan yang menarik Naru juga kelihatan tidak kalah kaget dengannya, wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget lalu pelan-pelan berubah menjadi amarah lalu berubah lagi menjadi rasa senang.

Hal terakhir yang Naru lihat sebelum ia buat pingsan oleh yang menangkapnya adalah orang tersebut berbicara dengan temannya sambil memperlihatkan dirinya "Munkin… Anak dari… Harus melapor… Tsuchikage-sama…"

Entah berapa lama ia tidak sadarkan diri namun di saat ia bangun. Matahari sudah menghilang dan di gantikan posisinya oleh sang rembulan, ia juga di ikat dan mulutnya di tutup dengan sesuatu.

Pemandangan yang menyambutnya di kala ia siuman bukan lah pemandangan indah, di depannya ada dua orang yang ia tidak kenal tengah berbincang-bincang dan ia sedang berada di sebuah hutan yang ia tidak kenali, namun Naru tahu bahwa ia sudah tidak berada di desa lagi.

Ia mencoba melepaskan diri namun bergerak saja ia sudah kesulitan dan malah menarik perhatian dua orang yang menculiknya, salah seorang yang menculiknya bangun dari posisinya dan menghampirinya, membuat Naru mencoba menjauh.

"Tidak salah lagi! Ia benar-benar anak dari kau-tahu-siapa!" Orang tersebut menyerigai dan menarik secara paksa kepalanya agar ia bisa memperlihatkan dirinya kepada temannya "Mata biru, rambut kuning dan berasal dari Konoha! Aku tidak percaya kita akan seberuntung ini!"

Temannya menyeringai, ia bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati Naru juga "Oh ya ampun! Aku yakin kita akan mendapat bayaran yang sangat besar dan kenaikan pangkat!"

Orang yang menarik wajahnya dengan kasar mendorongnya dan menendang perutnya tanpa ampun, seringaian di wajahnya tidak pernah menghilang "Kita beruntung sekali ya!"

"Hei jangan kasar-kasar! Kita harus membawanya hidup-hidup agar Tsuchikage-sama bisa memberikan uang lebih kepada kita! Biar Tsuchikage-sama yang mengeksekusinya!" Naru tidak tahu apa yang di maksud oleh penculiknya tapi ia yakin itu tidak akan berakhir baik untuknya.

"Oh ayolah! Biarkan aku bersenang-senang! Ayahnya membunuh kakekku! Aku mau balas dendam sedikit!" Sang penculik yang menendangnya tadi menatap benci Naru lalu mengangkat Naru dari kerah bajunya.

"Hmm… sebenarnya aku juga…" Temannya ikut menatap benci Naru, ia tahu tatapan itu akan berarti rasa sakit untuk Naru dan Naru hanya bisa meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan dan minta tolong, namun dengan tubuhnya yang terikat dan mulutnya yang di bungkam ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

* * *

Naru tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia di culik, tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka dan lebam, matanya sembab karena tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan sebuah kantung mata menghiasi wajahnya.

Selama ia di culik ia selalu saja di siksa bila saja kedua penculiknya merasa bosan atau merasa kesal, ia tidak pernah di berikan makanan dengan cukup dan hanya di jejalkan saja semau mereka apapun itu makanan yang rasanya sudah seperti sampah.

Namun yang Naru tahu adalah suatu hari di kala ia pingsan di karenakan di siksa secara berlebihan, ia pingsan dan di saat ia bangun ia berada di sebuah tempat yang seperti selokan dengan sebuah kandang berukuran jumbo di depannya.

Naru duduk di tempatnya dan hanya bisa menangis, ia memanggil-manggil kakeknya dan berteriak minta tolong, namun tidak ada yang datang. Namun setelah berberapa saat, sebuah suara membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

" _ **Diam bocah cengeng! Aku tidak bisa tidur!**_ " Kata sebuah suara yang berat dan menyeramkan, suara itu berasal dari dalam kandang (jeruji besi?) di depannya, pelan-pelan seekor rubah berukuran raksasa muncul dari balik bayangan hitam di dalam kandang tersebut.

Naru tersentak kaget namun ia tidak bergerak sama sekali, matanya yang berwarna biru cerah menatap lekat-lekat mata rubah tersebut yang berwarna merah darah, ia berhenti menangis dan menatap bingung rubah di depannya.

" _ **Ck, menyebalkan sekali, aku harus di segel di dalam bocah cengeng ini**_ " Sang rubah mengerang pelan, pandangan matanya tidak lepas wajah Naru " _ **Dasar manusia keparat**_ "

Naru terdiam, ia tidak bergerak sama sekali dan tetap menatap mata sang rubah, setelah berberapa saat akhirnya mulutnya terbuka dan sebuah suara keluar dari dalamnya "SIapa… kau?"

" _ **Bocah cengeng tidak berguna seperti dirimu tidak perlu tahu!**_ " Sang rubah menatap tajam Naru yang bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan ke dekatnya, ia melirik segel yang menutup pintu yang mencuncinya lalu menatap Naru kembali " _ **Oi, lepaskan aku sekarang dan munkin aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu**_ "

Naru dengan perasaan tanpa takut berjalan mendekat ke arah sang rubah lalu menatap bingung sang rubah di saat mendengar permintaannya "Melepaskanmu? Bagaimana caranya?"

Sang rubah mengerang pelan dan memutar bola matanya dengan bosan sebelum menunjuk ke arah kertas yang menyegel dirinya " _ **Sobek kertas itu**_ "

Naruto menatap kertas yang di tunjuk oleh sang rubah namun sebuah ekspresi sedih terlukis di wajahnya "Terlalu tinggi, aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya"

Sang rubah menepuk keningnya dan mengerang keras, di saat ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk di lepaskan, ia terkena ketidak beruntungan di karenakan penahannya masih terlalu kecil dan pendek untuk meraih segel tersebut, belum lagi sang penahan belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan apapun untuk bisa meraih segel tersebut " _ **Bocah sialan!**_ "

"Aku bukan bocah sialan! Namaku Naruto! Aku biasa di panggil Naru!" Naru menatap tidak suka sang rubah, ia tidak suka di panggil dengan nama-nama buatan seperti itu, ia punya nama dan ia ingin di panggil dengan namanya dengan baik dan benar tanpa menambah embel-embel apapun.

" _ **Hah?! Kau berani menyuruh-nyuruhku? Dasar bocah tidak tahu diri!**_ " Sang rubah menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih Naru dan mencakarnya dengan kukunya yang tajam, namun kandang yang mengurungnya membuatnya tidak bisa menjangkau Naru sama sekali.

Naruto sedikit mundur karena kaget namun melihat sang rubah tidak bisa melukainya membuatnya kembali berjalan mendekati sang rubah sebelum duduk di dekat kandang tersebut dan memeluk kedua kakinya.

Sang rubah diam saja sebelum membuang mukanya dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan kandangnya sebelum apa yang di katakan oleh Naru membuatnya terdiam membatu.

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Temani aku…" Kata Naru dengan lirih, ia tidak mau sendirian di tempat yang aneh seperti ini dan ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk di ajak bicara agar ia tidak bosan karena setidaknya ia di sini tidak merasa sakit atau di sakiti.

" _ **Hah? Apakah kau sudah gila? Apakah menurutmu aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, bocah tidak berguna!**_ " sang rubah mendesis keras, ia merasa bingung bercampur kesal dengan apa yang gadis kecil di depannya katakan.

Ia adalah Kyuubi, orang-orang takut dengannya dan menganggapnya monster, tidak ada yang mau mendekat—jangankan melihat dirinya—kepadanya, orang dewasa saja lari terbirit-birit melihat dirinya dan bocak kecil ini malah memintanya untuk menemaninya? Apakah ia tidak takut dengannya? Atau karena saking bodohnya, bocah ini tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya dirinya?

Ia tahu bahwa penahannya yang satu ini di benci oleh warga desa, bocah kecil ini di kira reinkarnasi dirinya yang bisa saja nanti menghancurkan desa, ia tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari siapapun kecuali sang Sandaime Hokage, namun sang Hokage sendiri terlalu sibuk jadi tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayangnya setiap hari, jangankan di beri pelajaran, ia tidak di anggap sebagai manusia sama sekali oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Semuanya hanya karena ia adalah seorang Jinchuruki yang menahan dirinya, sang rubah berekor sembilan yang pernah menghancurkan Konoha dulu.

" _ **Kau gila bocah? Apakah kau terlalu lama di siksa hingga otakmu sudah tidak berkerja dengan baik lagi?**_ " Sang rubah yang ternyata adalah Kyuubi menatap aneh Naru, namun ia tidak bergerak sama sekali, seperti menunggu respon dari Naru.

"Aku… tidak mau sendirian… aku takut di sini sendirian…" Kyuubi harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memarahi Naru karena alasan mengapa tempat di dalamnya berbentuk seperti selokan adalah karena Naru sendiri yang pikirannya yang tidak stabil dan merasa seperti hidup di tempat yang layak di tempati, maka jadinya alam bawah sadarnya seperti sebuah selokan.

" _ **Salahkan dirimu sendiri, bocah sialan**_ " Kyuubi membuang mukanya dan meninggalkan Naru untuk bersembunyi di balik bayangan kandangnya, namun ia meninggalkan satu buah ekornya yang bisa terlihat oleh Naru.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada sebuah perasaan senang yang menyelimutinya karena mendengar ada seseorang yang menginginkan dirinya berada di sampingnya, ia di inginkan dan tidak di anggap sebagai monster yang tidak berperasaan serta hanya di anggap sebagai senjata.

Naru tentu saja menyadarinya dan tersenyum kecil namun diam saja, ia menutup matanya untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi dan bersiap-siap untuk bangun lagi dan menerima siksaan yang seharusnya bisa membuatnya dalam ambang kematian namun entah mengapa tidak.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu sang rubah raksasa di selokan yang gelap dan pengap entah di mana, namun Naru tidak keberatan karena baginya, tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling ia sukai karena tidak ada orang yang bisa melukainya.

Kedua kalinya mereka bertemu adalah di saat penculiknya meninggalkan dirinya di sebuah ruangan yang kemunkinan besar adalah sebuah tempat penginapan di desa kecil agak jauh dari Konohagakure, ia mendengar bahwa mereka berdua mulai bosan dan lelah untuk tidur di alam liar dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di desa kecil dan membeli suplai agar mereka bisa bertahan hingga sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Mereka berfikir Naru tidak akan bisa kabur lagi karena mereka sudah sedikit menyiksa Naru dan mengikatnya dengan sangat kencang serta menguncinya di kamar tersebut, namun Naru tidak perduli dan di saat ia hilang kesadarannya; ia sudah berada di selokan tempat ia bertemu dengan sang rubah.

"Halo tuan rubah" Naru menyapa sang rubah yang masih bersembunyi di balik bayangan kandang, ia kembali berjalan mendekati kandang tersebut dan duduk di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"

Sang Kyuubi memperlihatkan wujudnya dan menatap kesal Naru " _ **Apa lagi maumu bocah**_ "

Naru entah mengapa sangat suka berada di tempat tersebut dan bertemu dengan sang rubah, ia terus-menerus mendatangi sang rubah yang ia panggil dengan panggilan 'tuan rubah' karena sang rubah tidak mau di panggil dengan rubah saja dan menginginkan dirinya di agung-agungkan.

Naru terus menerus menemui sang rubah di saat ia ada kesempatan setelah ia bertemu dengan sang rubah untuk ketiga kalinya, ia sudah bisa menemui sang rubah tanpa harus di hajar habis-habisan dan di buat pingsan. Hingga pada pertemuan yang kedua belas, sang rubah akhirnya angkat bicara.

" _ **Kenapa kau senang sekali datang kesini bocah? Kau mengganggu!**_ " Sang Kyuubi yang sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan bingungnya akhirnya berbicara, selama satu minggu Naru di culik dan akan di bawa ke Iwagakure, Naru selalu mencoba menemui dirinya dan selalu saja mengajaknya berbicara, apa yang penahannya lakukan membuatnya bingung sekaligus… marah? Karena ia mulai merasakan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya jijik sendiri, sejak kapan ia memiliki perasaan seperti… iba? Kasih sayang?! Ia membenci manusia!

Namun mendengar jawaban penahannya, ia di buat terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Karena aku suka bersamamu tuan rubah, kau tidak mencoba menyakitiku dan kau mau mendengarkan aku berbicara" Kata Naru dengan nada polos yang bercampur senang, sebuah senyuman lebar terlukis di bibirnya, matanya yang berwarna biru menyinarkan rasa sayang dan kepolosan yang di tujukan kepada sang rubah.

Tiba-tiba saja amarah memenuhi dirinya, ia bangun dari posisinya dan mengerang dengan keras, matanya mengecil dan mulutnya terbuka dengan lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang tajam " _ **Jangan macam-macam bocah sialan! Aku bukannya tidak mau menyakitimu tapi aku tidak bisa menyakitimu karena segel tidak berguna ini! dan aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain mendengar omonganmu karena aku terkunci, dasar bocah sialan!**_ "

Naru mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak merasa takut sama sekali dan malah memandang bingung Kyuubi, seperti ia tidak mengerti apapun yang di katakan oleh sang rubah dan tidak menyadari amarah dan aura membunuh yang di keluarkan olehnya.

" _ **Aku membenci manusia! Dan kau adalah manusia yang tidak tahu diri!**_ " Sang rubah yang amarahnya sudah meluap-luap mencoba menerkam Naru namun ia berhenti di saat mendengar apa yang Naru katakan selanjutnya.

"Mengapa kau membenci manusia?" Tanya Naru, matanya tidak pernah berhenti menatap mata sang rubah tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali.

" _ **Apakah kau ini kelewat bodoh hah? Mereka adalah mahluk menjijikkan yang tidak tahu diri! Mereka mengatai kami monster sedangkan mereka yang menangkap kami dan menjadikan kami senjata! Menganggap kami mahluk tidak berperasaan sedangkan mereka memenjarakan kami tanpa memikirkan perasaan dan kemauan kami sendiri!**_ " Sang rubah menghentak-hentakkan kesembilan ekornya ke lantai sehingga membuat suara yang keras dan mencakar kandangnya, ia merasa emosinya meluap-luap mengingat apa yang para manusia telah lakukan kepadanya.

Semua orang menganggapnya sebagai senjata, monster tidak berperasaan, parasit, apapun itu yang pasti panggilan yang tidak menyenangkan, semua penahannya selalu mengatakan hal yang sama dan membuatnya semakin kesal dan menyimpan dendam terhadap seluruh umat manusia.

Namun sepertinya bocah yang kini menjadi penahannya berbeda, karena apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang penahan sebelumnya katakan.

"Tapi aku menganggapmu sebagai teman… dan aku menyayangimu…" Jawab Naru dengan nada sedih, ia berjalan mendekati kandang sang rubah dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pintu yang memisahkan dirinya dengan sang rubah "Kau teman pertamaku…"

Kyuubi terdiam, ia menatap tidak percaya sang bocah, ia di anggap teman? Monster berekor sembilang yang pernah menghancurkan desanya walau bukan karena keinginannya di anggap teman? Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya di benci, di siksa, dan di jadikan kambing hitam ia anggap teman? Sesuatu yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya ia anggap teman?

" _ **Apakah kau gila hah? Aku adalah alasan mengapa kau di benci!**_ " Kyuubi mengerang, ia tidak mempercayai apa yang sang bocah katakan, ia tidak mau mempercayai bahwa ada manusia yang mengaggapnya sebagai mahluk hidup dan tidak menganggapnya sebagai monster tak berperasaan. Orang terakhir yang ia tahu seperti itu adalah ayahnya, _Rikkudo Sannin_ dan ia sudah meninggal.

"Benarkah? Namun kau hanya seekor rubah yang memiliki Sembilan buah ekor dan berukuran besar… mengapa karena dirimu aku di benci? Apa munkin hanya karena kau berbeda dengan rubah biasanya? Maka kita sama, aku hanya sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya, hanya karena aku punya tanda seperti kumis di wajahku; aku jadi tidak di sukai" Jawab Naru dengan polos sambil menunjuk pipinya yang di hiasi luka seperti kumis.

" _ **Apa maksudmu aku hanya rubah berekor Sembilan hah? Aku adalah Kyuubi! Monster berekor yang paling kuat!**_ " Kyuubi merasa harga dirinya di hancurkan karena hanya di anggap rubah yang berukuran jumbo saja, sepertinya benar perkiraannya: bocah ini otaknya sudah rusak karena terlalu sering di siksa dan tidak ada yang mengajarinya bagai mana cara berfikir dengan baik dan benar.

"Aku tetap menyayangimu karena kau adalah teman pertamaku…" Bisik Naru sambil memainkan ujung bajunya, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah dan air mata mulai mengalir keluar dari matanya "Aku hanya ingin seorang teman… aku tidak perduli siapapun…"

Kyuubi terdiam, ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Naru katakan. Ia tahu bahwa kehidupan Naru sangatlah sulit dan ia tahu bahwa Naru sangat menginginkan perhatian dan seorang teman.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah luar kandangnya, kini selokan yang pengap dan gelap telah berubah menjadi pemandangan hutan rindang yang cerah dan hangat, karena di saat Naru mengetahui bahwa ia bisa mengganti-ganti wujud dari tempat ini di saat pertemuan mereka yang kelima, Naru langsung mengubahnya menjadi pemandangan hutan yang rindang dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan kegelapan dan melihat selokan selain itu ia juga kasihan dengannya yang selalu terkurung dan harus melihat selokan setiap hari.

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ayahnya telah meninggal, Kurama merasakan rasanya di beri kebaikan, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan bagai mana rasanya mendapat kasih sayang dan untuk pertama kalinya seseorang menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Sang rubah diam saja sebelum duduk dengan tenang, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah bocah kecil yang merupakan penahannya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis dengan pelan.

" _ **Oi bocah, angkat kepalamu dan lihat aku**_ " Naru melakukan apa yang sang rubah katakan dan membuat sang rubah memutar kedua bola matanya karena melihat ekspresi memelas Naru " _ **Apakah kau mau lepas dari orang yang menculikmu?**_ "

Naru diam sebentar, ia sedang memproses apa yang sang rubah katakan sebelum mengangguk dengan cepat, ia sudah lelah di siksa dan di ikat, ia ingin bebas dan kabur secepat munkin.

" _ **Apakah kau mempercayaiku?**_ " Naru mengangguk lagi, tentu saja ia mempercayai teman satu-satunya " _ **Fist bump denganku sebentar lalu pikirkan bahwa kau adalah aku dan kau setuju di kendalikan olehku dalam waktu singkat**_ "

Naruto menatap bingung sang rubah, ia kurang mengerti apa yang di maksudkan oleh sang rubah sebelum akhirnya ia langsung melakukan apa yang sang rubah inginkan, di saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan sang rubah, ia langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dan sangat tinggi menatap kosong pemandangan yang menyambut dirinya di saat ia sedang jalan-jalan di hutan perbatasan Iwagakure.

Dua buah mayat yang tercabik-cabik dan terpotong-potong menjadi banyak bagian tergeletak di mana-mana, seekor burung gagak dan hewan buas lainnya tengah memakan mayat tersebut dan bau anyir darah menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Laki-laki tersebut melihat sekitarnya dan menemukan banyak bekas cakaran yang seperti di hasilkan oleh binatang buas sebelum melihat barang-barang yang tergeletak di samping mayat-mayat tersebut.

Ia bisa melihat gulungan yang berisi informasi dan berberapa benda dengan logo yang sama dengan ikat kepala yang ia kenakan.

' _Ini bukan karena hewan buas, merek berdua di bunuh oleh seseorang_ ' Laki-laki tersebut berjalan mendekati mayat yang dekat dengannya, hewan buas yang sedang memakan mayat tersebut merasakan keberadaannya dan mengerang tidak suka kepadanya, namun di saat mereka melihat dirinya, hewan buas tersebut langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Ia menatap kosong mayat di depannya dan melihat mayat tersebut mengenakan ikat kepala yang sama dengannya, ia mengerutkan keningnya, mayat yang ada di depannya adalah salah satu shinobi dari desanya namun ia tidak ada perasaan kasihan atau simpati dengan mereka.

Ia membenci desanya—tidak, ia membenci semua umat manusia namun ia cukup penasaran dengan siapa yang membunuh mereka, pembunuhnya pasti masih ada di sekitar sini, ia hanya ingin waspada dan tidak berakhir seperti mayat-mayat di depannya.

Ia menutup matanya dan dalam waktu sekejam ia sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri, ia akan mencari tahu siapa yang membunuh mereka dan… entah lah, tergantung siapa pembunuhnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Pair akhir adalah GaaNaru, tidak akan ada perubahan pair hingga akhir cerita.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, saya harap para pembaca menyukainya.

 _Review Please_


	2. Meet Mr Horse, The Gentle Giant

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Mengandung Gender Bender, Semi-AU, Many Bashing (Later will have a character development), semi-dark, and many more

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Naruto berubah menjadi lebih unik di saat sang pemeran utama memiliki perbedaan dari yang aslinya: di mana Naruto Uzumaki terlahir sebagai perempuan dan sebuah kejadian mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Di saat Naruto yang sedang kabur dari amukan masa, ia tanpa sengaja berhasil keluar dari perbatasan Konoha dan di culik oleh ninja dari Iwagakure.

 **Pairing** : (Main) Gaara X (Fem) Naruto dan (One sided) Sasuke x (Fem) Naruto

* * *

 **Tale of Jinchuriki: The Little Fox Girl**

 **Chapter 2 – Meet Mr. Horse, The Gentle Giant!**

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil terlihat tengah terbaring di tanah tidak sadarkan diri, dadanya naik dan turun dengan teratur, menandakan bahwa ia masih bernafas dan masih hidup, sepertinya sang gadis tidak telalu mempermasalahkan bahwa tempat ia tidur bukanlah tempat yang nyaman untuk di tiduri.

Jujur saja, siapa yang menganggap tiduran di tanah, di kelilingi oleh bebatuan di alam liar tanpa menggunakan alat tidur apapun di bawah teriknya sinar matahari masuk dalam kategori nyaman? Namun sepertinya sang gadis kecil tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena ia masih tertidur pulas.

Namun bunyi burung gagak yang terbang di atasnya membangunkan sang gadis kecil dari tidurnya, ia bangun dari posisinya dan menguap sebelum mengusap matanya yang sedang mencoba fokus dan membiasakan diri terhadap cahaya matahari yang menyerangnya secara langsung.

Sang gadis memeriksa sekitarnya dengan ekspresi sedikit khawatir sebelum ekspresinya berubah menjadi bingung, karena yang ia tahu adalah ia di culik dan sedang di bawa entah ke mana, namun ia sekarang berada di tempat yang ia tidak ketahui di mana dan penculiknya tidak terlihat di manapun.

Sebelum akhirnya sang gadis kecil teringat dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tuan rubah, teman satu-satunya berjanji bahwa ia bisa menyelamatkannya dan melepaskannya dari penculiknya. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya sebelum sang gadis melompat-lompat kegirangan karena tahu akhirnya ia sudah terbebas dari penculiknya.

' _ **Jangan terlalu berisik bocah! Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang!**_ ' Sang gadis kecil berhenti melompat-lompat dengan senang mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

"Tuan rubah!" Sang gadis kecil tersenyum lebar dan mencoba mencari-cari sang 'tuan rubah' namun ia tidak bisa melihat rubah berukuran jumbo dan berekor sembilan yang telah menyelamatkannya sama sekali "Di mana dirimu tuan rubah?"

' _ **Tidak usah bicara secara langsung, aku ada di dalam pikiranmu jadi kau tidak bisa melihatku, bocah**_ ' Sang rubah yang ada di dalam sang gadis kecil mengerang pelan, ia terlihat sedikit kesal karena di bangunkan secara tidak sengaja.

Sang gadis mengangguk, ia melihat sekitarnya dan menyadari bahwa ia ada di tempat yang tidak familiar dan ada sebuah tas di sampingnya ' _Tuan rubah, aku ada di mana?_ '

' _ **Di perbatasan sebuah desa bernama Iwagakure**_ ' Jawab sang rubah, ia terlihat tidak bisa tidur lagi jadinya ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan penahannya ' _ **Tas itu berisi uang, makanan, serta barang-barang yang aku ambil dari penculikmu**_ '

' _ **Sekarang aku tanya dirimu… kau mau ke mana bocah? Kembali ke desamu?**_ ' Sang gadis kecil terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sang rubah, ia terlihat kebingungan dan tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

' _Aku… tidak tahu… aku mau kembali ke desa karena aku yakin kakek pasti sangat menghawatirkan diriku namun… aku tidak mau bertemu orang-orang yang selalu menyakitiku setiap hari…_ ' Sang gadis kecil memainkan ujung pakaiannya yang kotor dan lusuh, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia tidak pernah mengganti pakaiannya dan mandi selama ia di culik, jangankan di bolehkan mandi; mengganti pakaiannya saja tidak boleh oleh penculiknya.

' _Eh? Kenapa pakaianku baunya amis sekali? Dan sejak kapan warnanya jadi merah dan keras seperti ini?_ rambutku juga' sang gadis kecil menarik pakaiannya yang dulu berupa kaus berwarna putih polos kini berubah menjadi warna merah pekat dan meraba rambutnya yang terasa sedikit keras seperti ada sebuah cairan yang membasahi rambutnya dan mengering.

' _ **Ambil tas di sampingmu dan berjalanlah terus ke samping hingga kau menemukan sebuah sungai, mandilah di sana dan bersihkan dirimu**_ ' Sang gadis kecil langsung melakukan apa yang sang rubah suruh, ia berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang sedikit berbatu hingga ia menemukan sebuah sungai kecil.

' _Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan panggilan bocah… namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kamu boleh memanggilku Naru! Seperti kakek!_ ' Gadis kecil yang bernama Naru meletakkan tas miliknya di dekat sungai dan membuka pakaiannya sebelum mencelupkannya ke dalam sungai untuk mencucinya ' _Ah! Dingin!_ '

' _ **Aku akan terus memanggilmu dengan panggilan bocah karena kau hanya anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa**_ ' Naru hanya bisa cemberut mendengar omongan sang rubah, ia akhirnya putus asa meminta sang rubah memanggilnya dengan namanya dan pasrah di panggil 'bocah' olehnya.

Ia mencuci bajunya sebersih yang ia bisa dan menjemurnya di batu yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari sungai sebelum ia mandi, ia dengan sebisanya membersihkan rambutnya sambil menyisir hingga rapi rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Seusai mandi, sang rubah mengatakan bahwa di dalam tasnya terdapat kain yang bisa ia gunakan sambil menunggu pakaiannya kering, sang rubah juga mengajarkan Naru bagai mana cara membuat api dengan menggunakan ranting-ranting pohon, untungnya salah satu penculiknya merokok jadi sang rubah mengambil korek api milik penculiknya juga untuk Naru.

Naru sudah terbiasa hidup di luar karena di desa tidak ada yang mau membantunya dan ia juga biasa di keluarkan dari panti asuhan dan hanya di perbolehkan kembali lagi bila Sandaime Hokage akan mengunjungi dirinya, sisanya ia biasa hidup di jalanan dan harus mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Selama tiga hari Naru hidup di alam liar dengan bimbingan sang rubah, sang rubah mengajarinya berbagai macam hal untuk bisa bertahan hidup di alam luar, dari cara berburu, cara memasak (hanya di bakar di dekat api saja hingga matang), dan pengetahuan mengenai tanaman yang bisa ia makan dan tidak bisa makan, di saat di tanya bagai mana bisa sang rubah mengetahui hal seperti itu, sang rubah hanya bilang bahwa ia sudah hidup sangat lama jadi hal seperti itu bukanlah keanehan baginya. Sang rubah juga menjaga Naruto dari segala macam hewan buas dengan mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya yang bisa membuat hewan liar manapun lari terbirit-birit merasakannya.

Selama tiga hari juga Naru tidak menyadari bahwa ia tengah di awasi oleh seseorang, orang tersebut mengawasi Naru semenjak pertama kali Naru berhasil kabur dari penculiknya dengan bantuan sang rubah.

Han tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di saat ia menemukan siapa pelaku yang membunuh kedua orang _shinobi_ tingkat _Jonin_ sendirian dengan sangat kejam; seorang gadis kecil yang umurnya kemunkinan besar baru 5 tahun dan sekarang gadis kecil tersebut bisa bertahan hidup dengan cukup baik di alam liar sendirian!

Selain itu sang gadis kecil sangat mirip dengan orang yang paling di benci di desanya! Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk melihat kemiripan sang gadis kecil dengan Hokage ke empat yang berhasil membunuh seribu ninja dari Iwagakure sendirian, hanya orang bodoh atau orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat persamaan sang gadis kecil dengan Hokage ke empat.

Han yakin bahwa gadis tersebut di culik dari Konoha dan akan di bawa ke Iwagakure untuk di eksekusi nanti, perasaan benci bercampur marah langsung memenuhi dirinya melihat bahwa sang gadis kecil yang tidak punya dosa apapun akan di bunuh hanya karena ia anak dari Hokage ke empat, hal tersebut membuatnya semakin benci dengan desanya.

Melihat sang gadis yang begitu kurus dan kelihatan kekurangan nutrisi serta penampilannya yang compang-camping membuatnya menjadi iba, umurnya masih begitu belia dan ia sudah merasakan bagai mana kerasnya hidup dan di siksa hingga menjadi seperti itu, namun ada satu hal yang sedikit membingungkan Han.

Apakah bisa seorang anak kecil terlihat kekurangan gizi seperti itu dalam waktu sangat pendek? Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa sang gadis kecil sudah memang kekurangan gizi bahkan sebelum dirinya di culik karena ia bisa dengan jelas melihat luka-luka yang sudah mulai memudar di seluruh tubuhnya, selain itu yang ada di pipi gadis tersebut bukanlah _birthmark_ melainkan luka.

Apakah gadis kecil ini sudah di perlakukan tidak baik bahkan sebelum ia di culik? Yang benar saja, ia (kemunkinan besar) adalah anak dari sang Hokage ke empat, namun mengapa ia malah di perlakukan tidak adil seperti itu?

Namun Han juga menemukan sebuah kejanggalan dari sang gadis tersebut, setelah selama tiga hari ia memperhatikan sang gadis, ia menyadari bahwa gadis kecil tersebut sepertinya di bimbing oleh seseorang atau sesuatu karena berberapa kali ia melihat sang gadis berhenti tiba-tiba seperti sedang berfikir atau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang menggunakan telepati dan berberapa kali sang gadis kecil secara tidak sengaja berbicara secara langsung.

Sang gadis kecil memanggil entah apa itu yang membimbingnya dengan panggilan 'tuan rubah' dan Han hampir saja terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan setelah mendengarnya, hanya ada satu alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa melihat atau merasakan dengan siapa sang gadis kecil sedang berbicara, ia bahkan tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Gadis kecil tersebut adalah Jinchuriki dari _Kyuubi no Kitsune_! Ia pernah mendengar bahwa sang rubah berekor sembilan pernah menyerang Konohagakure dan lalu menghilang tanpa jejak secara tiba-tiba, sang Hokage ke empat juga di nyatakan telah meninggal dunia di waktu yang sama dengan hilangnya sang Kyuubi. Kyuubi tidak menghilang, sang Hokage ke empat menyegel sang Kyuubi di dalam anaknya sendiri dan membuatnya menjadi seorang Jinchuriki!

Demi siapapun yang ada di atas sana, Han tidak mau mempercayai bahwa gadis di depannya sudah menjadi Jinchuriki di umurnya yang masih sangat belia dan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dengannya, apa yang di pikirkan oleh sang Hokage yang katanya terkenal baik hati dan sangat menyayangi rakyatnya? Apakah itu hanyalah sebuah rumor belaka?

Namun hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah sang rubah yang kelihatannya bisa berbicara dengan penahannya dan membantunya, ada apa ini? bagai mana sang gadis kecil membuat sang rubah berekor sembilan yang terkenal atas keganasan dan kekejamannya membantu seorang gadis kecil yang menjadi penahannya? Namun bila memang benar begitu, itu menjelaskan bagai mana bisa sang gadis kecil membunuh dan kabur dari dua orang _shinobi_ tingkat _jonin_ dari desanya sendirian.

Ia pernah mendengar sebuah rumor mengenai Jinchuriki dari Kumogakure yang berhasil mengendalikan Biiju miliknya dan di anggap sebagai pahlawan di desanya, ia sempat iri dengannya namun pada waktu yang bersamaan ia merasa jijik karena ia yakin orang-orang yang kini memanggilnya sebagai pahlawan adalah orang-orang yang sama dengan yang pernah mencacimaki dan memberikan perlakuan yang tidak adil kepadanya dulu hanya karena ia adalah seorang Jinchuriki.

Apakah munkin sang gadis kecil berhasil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jinchuriki dari Kumogakure tersebut? Dan di saat ia (kemunkinan besar) masih berumur 5 tahun? Sepertinya memang benar gadis tersebut adalah keturunan dari sang Hokage karena kepintarannya yang di atas rata-rata dan kapasitas chakranya yang bahkan melebihi kapasitas chakranya bila tanpa menghitung chakra milik monster berekor lima yang di segel di dalam tubuhnya.

Hingga akhirnya rasa ingin tahu mengalahkannya dan membuatnya memperlihatkan keberadaannya kepada sang gadis kecil.

Sang gadis kecil yang tadinya sedang menangkap ikan di sungai langsung terjatuh dan mundur ke belakang dengan ekspresi takut di saat ia melihat dirinya, Han tidak menyalahkan sang gadis kecil karena memang ia kelihatan menakutkan, dengan pakaian zirah besinya dan tingginya yang di atas rata-rata, ia terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin—atau apapun itu yang pastinya akan membuat orang berfikiran buruk terhadapnya.

"Tenang gadis kecil, aku tidak ke sini untuk melukaimu" Han mencoba menenangkan sang gadis kecil di saat ia melihat sang gadis kecil mencoba meraih senjatanya—sebuah kunai yang ia curi dari penculiknya—dan terlihat mencoba menjauh darinya.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu…" Han merendahkan tubuhnya secara perlahan dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya seperti ingin memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak akan mencoba menyakiti dirinya, namun sang gadis kecil semakin mundur ke belakang di saat ia melihat ikat kepala yang Han kenakan.

"Ah… ini… kau takut dengan ini?" ia melepaskan ikat kepalanya dan menyodorkannya kepada sang gadis namun sang gadis kecil malah semakin menjauh darinya, ia menghela nafasnya lalu membuang ikat kepala itu jauh-jauh, membuat sang gadis kecil membulatkan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya dirinya.

"Ke-kenapa kau membuangnya! Kakek bilang menghancurkan atau membuang ikat kepala seperti itu sama saja dengan melawan desa!" Han harus menahan sedikit tawa mendengar sang gadis kecil mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang belum tentu gadis kecil itu mengerti.

"Aku membenci desaku, jadi aku tidak ada masalah dengan hal seperti itu dan juga untuk menjadi bukti bahwa aku tidak mencoba melukaimu" Jawab Han, ia masih mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, ia masih dengan sabar menunggu sang gadis menerima uluran tangannya.

Sang gadis kecil menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur ingin tahu, ia terlihat sedang berfikir dengan keras namun Han tahu bahwa sang gadis sedang berbicara dengan rubah berekor sembilan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, setelah berberapa menit barulah sang gadis kecil mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah Han secara perlahan dan menerima uluran tangannya.

* * *

Naru awalnya merasa curiga dan takut dengan teman barunya yang katanya adalah teman satu nasib dengannya, ia bercerita bahwa dirinya juga tidak di sukai oleh orang-orang di desanya dan dulu di saat ia masih remaja juga menerima perlakuan yang sama dengannya.

Naru tidak tahu apa yang teman barunya yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Han maksud dengan teman satu nasib namun Naru tahu bahwa Han mengerti betapa sulitnya kehidupannya di desa, Han juga mengerti mengapa Naru merasa enggan untuk kembali ke desanya lagi.

Tuan rubah hanya diam saja di saat di tanyakan apa yang Han maksud dengan teman seperjuangan jadi Naru hanya bisa berlagak bahwa ia mengerti apa yang Han maksud, Han sebenarnya tahu bahwa Naru tidak mengerti namun ia membiarkannya saja, munkin lebih baik Naru tidak tahu sekarang.

Di saat Han menanyakan kehidupannya di desa, Naru bercerita kepadanya dengan penuh semangat dan menggebu-gebu, ia tidak pernah mencoba menutupi emosinya dan menceritakan segala kesulitan yang ia dapatkan di saat ia masih tinggal di desanya.

Ia menceritakan mengenai orang-orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang jahat dan selalu melukainya, ia menceritakan mengenai guru-guru yang tidak pernah mengajarkannya sesuatu dengan baik dan tidak pernah memberi tahu mana yang salah dari pekerjaannya, ia menceritakan tentang teman satu kelasnya yang selalu mengejek dan menjauhinya, dan ia bercerita mengenai anak laki-laki yang selalu terlihat membencinya bernama Sasuke.

Han mendengarkannya tanpa memotong omongannya sama sekali, sesekali ia mengangguk atau menatap mata Naru sebagai bukti bahwa ia mendengarkan segala yang Naru katakan dan itu membuat Naru menjadi sangat senang. Tidak pernah ada orang yang mau mendengarnya berbicara hingga selesai kecuali kakeknya namun sang kakek terlalu sibuk untuk mendengar semua keluhan dari Naru jadi ia selalu menceritakan hal-hal yang baik (menurutnya) saja kepada sang kakek.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Naru mengeluarkan segala emosi yang ia tahan selama ia bercerita kepada Han, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan mengatupkan mulutnya di saat ia bercerita mengenai dirinya yang selalu di kucilkan oleh teman sekelasnya, ia menarik-narik rambutnya karena frustasi di saat ia menceritakan mengenai dirinya yang tidak pernah di beri pelajaran mengenai apapun kepada gurunya di sekolahan yang membuatnya menjadi seperti orang bodoh di kelas, dan ia menangis di saat ia menceritakan bahwa ia sangat kesepian dan menginginkan seorang teman.

Naru merasakan kepalanya di tepuk oleh Han dan itu membuatnya menangis tertahan, untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang (selain tuan rubah dan kakeknya) yang mau mendengarnya bercerita panjang lebar tanpa di potong, untuk pertama kalinya seseorang memberikannya gestur berupa kasih sayang kepadanya selain kakeknya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Naru bisa mengeluarkan emosi yang ia simpan di dalam hatinya.

Naru mencoba memeluk Han sebagai tanda terimakasih namun Han mundur menjauh, tentu saja melihat hal tersebut membuat Naru menjadi sedih dan mulai berfikir hal yang buruk mengenai mengapa Han tidak mau di peluk olehnya "Kenapa aku tidak boleh memelukmu…"

Han menggeleng pelan dan menepuk kepala Naru lagi, ia merasa kasihan dengan Naru namun ia punya alasan tersendiri mengapa ia tidak mau di peluk "Aku mengeluarkan uap panas yang bisa saja menyakitimu, jadi kau harus menjaga jarak dariku atau mengenakan sesuatu yang bisa melindungimu dari uap panas"

Naru menatap bingung Han sebelum ia menyadari sebuah benda yang ada di punggung Han yang mengeluarkan uap panas, pantas saja ia merasa sangat hangat semenjak ia bertemu dengan Han.

"Oh…" Naruto tertunduk dan memainkan ujung pakaiannya, ia terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Han sudah tahu apa yang ia ingin katakan dan sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" Naru langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Han dengan tatapan takjub bercampur penuh harap, ia langsung mengangguk dengan cepat dan membuat Han tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya.

Selama satu minggu Naru pergi berkelana dengan Han, Naru di ajari berbagai macam hal oleh Han dan juga sang rubah yang selalu bersamanya, Han mengajarinya bagai mana cara membaca dan pelajaran-pelajaran yang dulu tidak pernah di ajarkan kepadanya di akademi dengan sabar hingga Naru mengerti sedangkan sang rubah mengajari dirinya mengenai apa yang ia sebut dengan _chakra_ dan _jutsu_.

Naru tadinya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sang rubah ajarkan hingga suatu saat Han menggunakan _henge_ untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah pedesaan kecil agar ia bisa membeli perlengkapan baru dan suplai makanan untuk dirinya dan Naru.

Naru tentu saja langsung ingin mempelajarinya dan meminta Han mengajarinya, dan dalam waktu tiga hari; Naru menciptakan sebuah jutsu yang ia namakan _Orioke no Jutsu_ dan di marahi habis-habisan oleh Han serta mendapatkan pelajaran mengenai tatakrama dan cara menjadi perempuan yang baik dan benar.

Tanpa Han sendiri sadari, ia pelan-pelan mulai melembek dan menyayangi Naru yang kelihatan menganggapnya sebagai kakak yang tidak akan pernah ia bisa miliki dulu, terlebih lagi di saat ia mengetahui bahwa Naru menciptakan sebuah _jutsu_ dengan bantuan sang rubah agar ia bisa menyentuh dan memeluk Han.

Jutsu yang di buat oleh Naru adalah dengan menggunakan chakra berelemen air dan angin; Naru membuat tempratur tubuhnya menjadi turun sehingga bisa melawan hawa panas yang Han keluarkan, membuat Naru bisa memeluk dan menyentuh Han dan seluruh armornya dengan sesuka hatinya. Dari situ Han menyadari bahwa elemen utama milik Naruto adalah air dan angin.

Han melihat bahwa Naru memiliki potensi besar sebagai seorang ninja dan dengan bantuan sang rubah bisa saja Naru menjadi sangat kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari dirinya, terlebih lagi ia menyadari bahwa Naruto bisa menggunakan semua elemen yang ada, membuat Han teringat dengan Hokage ketiga yang juga bisa menggunakan lima elemen sekaligus, dan juga orang yang Naru panggil kakek.

"Kita mau ke mana kak Han?" Tanya Naru di saat mereka kini sedang berjalan melewati perbatasan Iwagakure dan terus berjalan semakin menjauh dari Iwa.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan mentorku" Jawab Han, ia ingin melatih Naru agar ia bisa menjadi ninja yang kuat dan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan juga ia ingin mencoba mendiskusikan dengan temannya mengenai bagai mana bisa Naru bisa mendapat bantuan dari sang rubah berekor sembilang, karena setahunya, temannya yang satu ini juga bisa berkomunikasi dengan Bijuu miliknya namun sang Biiju itu sendiri tidak pernah membantunya.

Namun di tengah perjalanannya menemui temannya, di saat ia dan Naru sedang bermalam di alam liar; Han merutuk ketidak beruntungannya, alasannya? Karena malam itu adalah malam bulan purnama, malam di mana para Biiju akan memberontak dan tidak bisa diam, termasuk Biiju yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Han tidak bisa tidur sama sekali dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menjaga kesadarannya agar tidak di ambil alih oleh monster berekor lima di dalam tubuhnya, ia terlalu serius menjaga dirinya sendiri, ia tidak menyadari Naru yang sedari tadi diam saja.

Naru tengah mendatangi alam bawah sadarnya dan menemui rubah berekor sembilan yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri, ia hanya bisa menatap bingung sang rubah yang tidak bisa diam dan terus-menerus mondar-mandir di dalam kandangnya.

" _Ada apa tuan rubah… kenapa kau tidak bisa diam…_ " Naru berjalan mendekati jeruji besi yang memisahkan dirinya dengan sang rubah berekor sembilan, ia mencoba meraih sang rubah dengan tangannya namun menyentuh ujung bulunya saja tidak sampai.

Sang rubah terus-terusan mondar-mandir, seperti ia tidak menghiraukan Naru, sang _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ sedang merasa tidak nyaman dan selalu seperti itu di malam bulan purnama, begitu juga dengan saudara-saudaranya.

Naru yang tidak tahu mau berbuat apa hanya bisa menatap sedih sang rubah, namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Naru dan membuat sang rubah berhenti mondar-mandir dan terdiam.

" _ **Sedih sekali kita harus bertemu di saat seperti ini… Kyuubi**_ " Naruto membalik badannya dan langsung berhadap-hadapan dengan seekor kuda berwarna putih dengan kepala mirip lumba-lumba yang sedang menatap sang rubah, sang kuda terlihat tidak bisa diam juga karena berkali-kali ia mengganti posisi duduknya dan sesekali mengerang pelan.

Tanpa Naru sadari, ia tidak sengaja menyambungkan alam bawah sadarnya dengan alam bawah sadar Han, namun Han tidak terlihat di manapun sehingga membuat Naru sedikit takut dan mundur kebelakang dan memeluk jeruji besi yang ada di belakangnya; seperti meminta perlindungan dari sang rubah.

" _ **Jadi ini penahanmu ya… masih kecil sekali…**_ " Sang rubah mengerang pelan dan menatap tajam sang kuda sehingga membuat yang di tatap menatap bingung dirinya " _ **Oh… jadi spekulasi penahanku benar ya, kau kelihatannya menyayangi penahanmu… mengagetkan sekali, sang Kyuubi no Kitsune yang terkenal dengan kekejaman dan ego yang setinggi langit bisa menyayangi manusia yang merupakan penahannya… katakan kepadaku bocah kecil, apa yang membuatmu spesial dan berhasil membuat rubah satu itu menyukaimu?**_ "

Naru tidak tahu mengapa namun sepertinya tuan rubah tidak terlalu menyukai sang kuda di depannya, ia juga tidak tahu bagai mana bisa sang kuda tiba-tiba saja muncul di alam miliknya, namun yang Naru tahu entah mengapa ada perasaan nostalgia di dalam dirinya di saat ia melihat sang kuda, entah mengapa mata sang kuda mengingatkan dirinya dengan seseorang, tapi siapa?

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen atau yang biasa di panggil dengan Sandaime Hokage hanya bisa memijat keningnya di karenakan rasa sakit kepala yang tengah menyerangnya, ia mendapatkan berita bahwa Naruto Uzumaki di nyatakan menghilang dan tidak bisa di temukan di manapun.

Ia merutuk kegagalannya dalam melindungi anak satu-satunya dari mendiam Hokage keempat, karena ANBU yang di tugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto tidak mengerjakan tugasnya sama sekali dan malah tidak melakukan apapun di saat mereka tahu bahwa Naru berhasil keluar dari desa!

Ia baru saja mengetahui bahwa ANBU yang ia tugaskan malah menginginkan Naru mati dan tidak ada keinginan untuk menlindunginya setelah _Inu_ melapor kepadanya bahwa Naru tidak bisa di temukan di desa dan sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak Naru berhasil kabur dari desa!

Tentu saja kedua ANBU yang telah membohongi dirinya dan tidak mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik langsung di bawa ke tempat introgasi dan akan secara langsung di introgasi oleh Morino Ibiki.

Sandaime mengetuk mejanya empat kali dan dalam waktu sekejap, dua orang ANBU muncul di depannya dan memberi hormat kepadanya dengan bertekuk lutut, yang satu menggunakan topeng anjing dan yang satu lagi menggunakan topeng rubah.

"Kalian berdua aku tugaskan untuk mencari dan membawa pulang Naruto Uzumaki yang satu minggu yang lalu di nyatakan hilang! Lakukan sekarang juga!" Dua orang ANBU tersebut tidak perlu di beri tahu dua kali dan langsung melaksanakan tugas yang di berikan kepada mereka oleh sang Sandaime Hokage.

Sandaime menghela nafas panjang dan mengerang pelan, ia tidak bisa tenang dan menghawatirkan Naru, mengapa begitu banyak orang tidak mengerti bahwa Naru adalah pahlawan mereka dan malah memperlakukan tidak adil dirinya! Ia juga merutuk ke tidak bisaaan dirinya dalam menjaga dan melindungi Naru.

"Naru… aku mohon… tetaplah hidup…"

Sedangkan gadis kecil yang ia khawatirkan sedang bermain-main di sebuah lubang yang di isi dengan air hangat sehingga menjadi seperti sebuah pemandian air panas kecil buatan teman barunya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Fun Fact:** Kokuo adalah monster kuda putih berwajah lumba-lumba berekor lima yang pendiam dan suka menyendiri, ia juga sangat sopan namun ia juga memiliki harga diri yang cukup tinggi namun tidak setinggi Kurama, ia juga pernah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin tinggal sendirian di sebuah hutan, mengimplikasikan bahwa ia tidak mau di segel lagi.

Sekali lagi saya katakan, pairing akhir akan tetap GaaNaru, SasuNaru hanyalah selingan dan _unrequited love_.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca, saya harap para pembaca sekalian menyukai chapter baru ini.

 _Review please_


	3. Kindness and Family

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Mengandung Gender Bender, Semi-AU, Many Bashing (Later will have a character development), semi-dark, and many more

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Naruto berubah menjadi lebih unik di saat sang pemeran utama memiliki perbedaan dari yang aslinya: di mana Naruto Uzumaki terlahir sebagai perempuan dan sebuah kejadian mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Di saat Naruto yang sedang kabur dari amukan masa, ia tanpa sengaja berhasil keluar dari perbatasan Konoha dan di culik oleh ninja dari Iwagakure.

 **Pairing** : (Main) Gaara X (Fem) Naruto dan (One sided) Sasuke x (Fem) Naruto

* * *

 **Tale of Jinchuriki: The Little Fox Girl**

 **Chapter 3 – Kindness and Family**

* * *

Naru adalah anak yang baik dan penyayang, hanya saja tidak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya, mereka semua hanya menganggap Naru sebagai monster yang tidak pantas hidup, maka dari itu Naru tidak bisa memperlihatkan kepada mereka bahwa ia adalah anak yang baik dan ia pantas memiliki seorang teman serta hidup bersama mereka.

Karena ia di perlakukan dengan tidak adil dan tidak mendapat perhatian yang baik maka Naru hanya menunjukkan sikap tidak baiknya seperti mengerjai orang dan berbuat onar, semua itu hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia lebih memilih mendapatkan perhatian walau bentuk perhatian itu tidak baik dari pada tidak di anggap sama sekali.

Karena ia sangat baik dan penyayanglah, Naru berhasil meluluhkan hati Han yang sudah membeku dan tertutup semenjak dirinya menjadi Jinchuriki, begitu juga ia berhasil menghangatkan perasaan sang _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ yang selalu mendapatkan perlakukan tidak adil selama dirinya di segel.

Karena Naru tahu bagai mana rasanya tidak di beri perhatian yang baik, tidak di anggap, atau di perlakukan dengan tidak adil, maka dari itu Naru ingin menjadi seorang Hokage agar ia mendapatkan perhatian yang baik dan orang-orang akan berhenti memanggilnya panggilan-panggilan jahat dan dirinya tidak akan tidak di anggap lagi.

Sekarang Naru hidup bersama teman barunya, seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan membantu dirinya, seperti paman penjual ramen di desanya, maka dari itu Naru ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya pantas untuk mendapatkan uluran tangan tersebut dan ia pantas mendapat perhatian yang baik dari teman barunya.

Namun Naru langsung menyadari hal yang cukup gajil dari teman barunya yang bernama Han, ia terlihat sedikit kaku dan sering mencoba menjaga jarak darinya, tentu saja itu membuat Naru menjadi berfikir bahwa Han memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan orang-orang di desanya.

Namun apa yang ia pikirkan tidak benar, ia mendapat jawaban dari mengapa Han bersikap seperti itu setelah berkelana dengan Han berberapa hari.

Han terlihat kaku karena Naru adalah orang pertama yang hidup bersamanya, terlebih lagi umur Naru yang sangat muda membuat Han bingung bagai mana cara berinteraksi dengannya karena ia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang lain dengan baik, semua interaksi yang pernah ia lakukan dengan orang lain selalu saja bersifat negatif, seperti bertarung dan mendapatkan perlakuan tidak adil.

Naru mengetahuinya di saat ia melihat Han mendapat pandangan tidak suka—pandangan yang sama dengan yang biasa ia dapat di desanya— dari orang-orang di sekitarnya bila saja Han sedang berada di desa dekat perbatasan Iwagakure, kebetulan Naru mengikuti Han secara diam-diam walau Han mengatakan kepadanya untuk bersembunyi di hutan dan menunggunya.

Di waktu yang bersamaan Han menemukan bahwa Naru memiliki bakat dalam menyembunyikan dirinya, bahkan ia di buat terkejut dengan pengakuan Naru bahwa ia sering diam-diam memasang jebakan di markas utama ANBU tanpa di ketahui di umurnya yang masih begitu muda! Demi siapapun yang ada di atas sana, Han melihat betapa berbakatnya anak kecil yang ia pungut hanya karena kasihan, orang bodoh macam apa yang menyianyiakan anak bertalenta seperti Naru?

Han mendengus, tentu saja para manusia-manusia bodoh dan tidak berperasaan yang menganggap mereka (para Jinchuriki) adalah monster yang tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan yang baik dan tidak pantas hidup.

Selanjutnya, Naru mengetahui mengapa Han menjaga jaraknya dari Naru adalah karena Han tidak mau secara tidak sengaja melukai Naru, Naru mengetahuinya dengan cara yang cukup menyakitkan namun menjadi pelajaran berharga untuknya.

Naru pada waktu itu yang tidak tahan ingin memberikan Han sebuah pelukan—atau munkin setidaknya melakukan kontak dengan Han—menyerang secara tiba-tiba Han yang sedang menurunkan pertahanannya, Naru langsung menerima luka bakar di tubuhnya yang dengan cepat di sembuhkan berkat sang rubah berekor sembilan di dalam tubuhnya.

Tentu saja Naru tidak kapok, ia mencoba segala cara untuk bisa mencoba menyentuh Han, dari menggunakan pakaian yang tebal hingga membasahi dirinya dengan air dingin terlebih dahulu, namun semuanya gagal. Walaupun semua usahanya gagal, usahanya cukup membuat hati Han luluh melihat betapa keras kepalanya Naru yang ingin sekali bisa berada di dekatnya.

Pertama kalinya Naru bisa dekat dengan Han adalah di saat Naru sedang berjalan-jalan di dekat desa dengan Han (tentu dengan menggunakan penyamaran dan menutupi rambutnya dengan topi untuk menyembunyikan rambut kuning terang miliknya) dan Naru melihat seorang anak kecil sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan orang tuanya, Naru hanya bisa menatap iri anak tersebut sebelum menutupinya dengan senyum lebar di saat Han melihat dirinya.

Naru langsung di hadiahi sebuah sarung tangan milik Han, tadinya Naru hanya menatap bingung Han namun di saat Han mengulurkan tangannya yang sekarang sudah tidak mengenakan sarung tanga; Naru langsung mengerti. Kini Naru menganggap sarung tangan pemberian Han adalah hartanya, ia menggunakannya setiap kali ia ingin bergandengan dengan Han, Naru jadi teringat dengan kakeknya yang dulu sering berjalan-jalan dengannya sambil bergandengan tangan walau hanya sebentar.

Namun tidak lama kemudian, Han mulai mengajarinya bagai mana cara membaca dan memberikan pejaran yang tidak pernah Naru terima di akademi karena guru-gurunya yang bersifat tidak adil terhadapnya. Ngomong-ngomong, Han juga di kejutkan oleh Naru yang mengatakan bahwa umurnya 6 tahun dan bukan 5 tahun, tubuhnya yang kecil adalah akibat dari kekurangan gizi.

Han merasa bahwa Konohagakure sudah tidak memiliki otak lagi, bagai mana bisa mereka memperlakukan anak kecil seperti itu? Serius? Inikah gambaran desa yang terkenal paling adil dan paling baik?

Naru memang tidak terlalu pintar namun bila di jelaskan dengan pelan-pelan dan sabar, Naru bisa mengerti dan ia belajar dengan cepat, hanya saja Naru memiliki cara belajar di mana ia lebih mengerti bila di beri contoh dari pada belajar sesuatu yang hanya menggunakan teori.

Namun Han tidak sendirian, sang rubah berekor sembilan juga mengajari Naru mengenai apa yang seharusnya baru di pelajari nanti di sekolah ninja; pelajaran mengenai _jutsu_ dan _chakra_. Tadinya Han tidak tahu namun pada suatu hari, di saat Han harus menggunakan _henge_ di depan Naru untuk bisa membeli barang-barang untuk mereka (karena orang-orang tidak akan pernah memperbolehkan dirinya membeli sesuatu di toko mereka hanya karena ia seorang Jinchuriki), Naru langsung minta di ajari begitu juga dengan _jutsu_ - _jutsu_ lainnya serta mengatakan bahwa sang rubah mengajarinya mengenai _chakra_ dan _jutsu_.

Dan tiga hari kemudian, Naru di omeli habis-habisan oleh Han karena menggunakan _henge_ dengan niat tidak baik dan bahkan menamai _jutsu_ nya dengan nama yang seharusnya anak seumurannya tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu, ternyata Naru mempelajarinya dari melihat kelakuan dan mendengar omongan orang-orang di sebuah tempat di mana ada banyak perempuan-perempuan berpakaian minim dan bau alcohol selalu menghiasi setiap sudul tempat tersebut.

Han terperanjat di saat ia mengetahuinya, ia tahu betul tempat macam apa itu dan sekali lagi mengutuk Konoha yang membuat anak sekecil Naru mempelajari hal-hal yang tidak baik dan bahkan pergi ke tempat semacam itu.

Namun sepertinya ada baiknya juga Han mengajari Naru mengenai _jutsu_ dan _chakra_ , walau Han hanya memberikan pelajaran mengenai dasar-dasarnya saja seperti elemen dari _chakra_ , itu sudah cukup untuk Naru membuat sebuah _jutsu_ dengan bantuan snag rubah berekor sembilan; sebuah jutsu yang Naru ciptakan hanya agar ia bisa dekat dengannya.

Han hampir menangis melihat Naru yang memeluk lehernya dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundaknya, Naru berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih atas segala kebaikan dan kasih sayang yang Han berikan kepadanya dan Naru sangat menyayanginya serta ia sudah menganggap Han sebagai salah satu keluarganya sendiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Han merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Han merasakan ada orang yang mau menganggapnya sebagai keluarga, tidak seperti dulu, orang-orang hanya memandangnya hanya karena ia adalah saudara Tsuchikage sebelum ia menjadi Jinchuriki, Naru menganggapnya keluarga karena Naru menyayanginya dengan tulus, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Han merasakan bagai mana rasanya memiliki keluarga.

"Kau… anak yang sangat menarik…" Hanya itu saja yang bisa Han katakan dan Naru menganggapnya sebagai pujian, ia tersenyum lebar dan mempererat pelukannya terhadap Han.

Semua kejadian yang di ceritakan di atas juga di lihat oleh seseorang, seseorang yang ternyata adalah monster kuda berekor lima yang di segel di dalam tubuh Han. Maka dari itu sang kuda sangat penasaran dengan Naru.

Ia mengambil kesempatan di saat bulan purnama, dimana koneksi pikiran Han tidak stabil karena mencoba menahan dirinya dan membuat pikirannya tersambung dengan pikiran milik Naru.

Sang kuda sedikit terkejut bercampur bingung di saat ia melihat Naru berada di alam bawah sadar miliknya dan bisa menemui sang rubah berekor sembilan secara langsung, Han tidak bisa karena ia melarangnya dan memblokir segala penghubung yang bisa menghubungkan dirinya dan Han, namun di sini terlihat sang gadis kecil sangat terhubung dengan sang rubah berekor sembilan walau itu menjelaskan bagai mana bisa sang rubah dan sang gadis kecil bisa berkomunikasi dengan leluasa.

Terlebih lagi, sang kuda di kejutkan dengan bentuk alam bawah sadar sang gadis kecil yang terlihat begitu indah dan nyaman, membuat dirinya menjadi iri dengan sang rubah karena tempat yang sang gadis kecil buat adalah tempat yang ia impi-impikan untuk tinggali, walau sang rubah berada di dalam kandang segelnya.

Sepertinya sang gadis kecil yang bernama Naru sangatlah penuh kejutan, karena ia melihat sang rubah berekor sembilan yang merupakan kakaknya yang terkenal dengan keganasan dan egonya yang setinggi langit terlihat protektif terhadap penahannya.

Memang benar walaupun mereka (para Biiju) tidak menyukai penahannya, mereka tidak mau penahan mereka mati atau terluka, namun apa yang sang rubah lakukan… terlihat sedikit berlebihan dan walau sangat sulit untuk di lihat, ia mendeteksi bahwa sang rubah terlihat protektif terhadap penahannya karena berbasis rasa sayang.

Sang kuda mendapatkan jawabannya di saat ia melihat Naru berdiri di depan sang rubah dan merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti ingin menghalangi sang rubah dari dirinya.

"Jangan sentuh tuan rubah!" Kata sang gadis kecil dengan suara lantang, matanya menatap tajam sang kuda tanpa takut.

Sang rubah hanya menatap bingung sang gadis kecil sebelum mengerang keras " _ **Apa-apaan kau bocah bodoh! Apakah kau kira dirimu yang lemah bisa melindungiku? Dan berani-beraninya kau mengira aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri! Dasar bocah tidak tahu diri!**_ "

Sang kuda yang tahu betul sikap kakaknya menemukan sedikit keganjilan dari apa yang sang rubah barusan katakan karena ia mendeteksi perasaan… senang dari sang rubah, apakah ia sedang berhalusinasi? Entah lah.

"Tapi! Kau terkunci dan ia tidak! Ia bisa saja melukaimu tuan rubah!" Jawab Naru, ia menunjuk sang kuda yang memang tidak ada di dalam kandang besi berukuran jumbo, sepertinya ia mengira sang kuda tidak tersegel.

" _ **Ia juga terkunci bodoh! Hanya saja segelnya berbeda denganku!**_ " Sang rubah memutar bola matanya, ia tidak perduli bahwa ia belum pernah mengajarkan sang gadis kecil mengenai segel.

Sang gadis terdiam sebentar sebelum menatap sang kuda lalu kembali lagi menatap sang rubah, sebuah ekspresi sedih terlukis di wajahnya "Tidak adil sekali… kau terkunci dan ia bisa keluar seperti itu… andai saja aku bisa meraih kertas itu…"

Sang kuda terperanjat mendengar apa yang Naru katakan, kertas? Apakah kertas yang ia maksud adalah kertas yang menjadi penyegel dari sang rubahnya? " _ **Hei bocah, apakah kau sudah kehilangan otakmu? Kau mau melepaskan dirinya?**_ "

Naru malah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan aneh, seperti hal yang baru ia katakan adalah sesuatu hal yang normal dan seharusnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku mau melepaskan tuan rubah! Kasihan tuan rubah terkurung di dalam kandang terus! Aku tahu rasanya di kurung di tempat seperti itu! Rasanya tidak menyenangkan sama sekali!"

' _ **Aah… ternyata… pantas saja**_ ' akhirnya sang kuda mengetahui, mengapa sang rubah bisa mau membantu sang gadis kecil, karena ia merasakannya juga, sebuah perasaan nostalgia di saat ia melihat sang gadis kecil ' _ **Ayah…**_ '

" _ **Oi bocah, sudah saatnya kau tidur**_ " Sang rubah tiba-tiba berbicara, seperti ia tahu bahwa adiknya sudah mengerti mengapa ia bisa mau membantu penahannya.

"Tapi—!" Naru mencoba melawan namun ia keburu di potong omongannya oleh sang rubah.

" _ **Tidak ada tapi! Tidur sekarang atau aku tidak akan mengajarimu jutsu baru besok!**_ " Naru hanya bisa cemberut dan mengikuti perintah sang rubah, pelan-pelan ia menghilang dan memutuskan komunikasi dengan sang rubah untuk pergi tidur.

" _ **Beruntung sekali dirimu, bisa mendapatkan penahan seperti itu…**_ " sang kuda langsung berbicara di saat Naruto sudah pergi.

" _ **Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak membuat kesepakatan dengan penahanmu, ia mirip sekali denganmu dan aku yakin ia akan dengan senang hati menerima permintaanmu, lagi pula ia juga membenci manusia, Kokuo**_ " Sang rubah membenarkan posisinya dan duduk dengan tenang, ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya dan melirik sang kuda yang ia panggil Kokuo.

Kokuo terdiam, ia menatap lekat-lekat sang rubah sebelum berbicara lagi " _ **Kau berubah sekali… Kurama**_ "

Sang rubah yang di panggil Kurama hanya mengerang pelan.

" _ **Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga kau akhirnya memberi tahu namamu kepada bocah kecil tersebut**_ " Kokuo hanya mengangguk pelan dan tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang di berikan kepadanya oleh Kurama.

" _ **Kalau urusanmu di sini sudah selesai, pergi sana, kau menggangguku**_ " Kokuo hanya menggeleng pelan dan memutuskan koneksi mereka, sepertinya sifat Kurama yang satu itu agak sulit di ubah.

Kini Kokuo kembali lagi di alam bawah sadar milik Han yang isinya kosong melompong, hanya ada kegelapan sepanjang mata memandang, ia langsung merindukan alam milik Naru. Ia diam sebentar sebelum pelan-pelan menyambungkan koneksi pikirannya dengan pikiran penahannya.

" _ **Oi, aku akan membantumu dan meminjamkan kekuatanku seperti bocak kecil yang bersama denganmu dan sang rubah yang tersegel di tubuhnya asalkan kau mau memenuhi permintaanku**_ " Bisa di maklumi bila Han tersentak kaget hingga terjatuh dari posisinya yang duduk di saat ia mendengar suara monster berekor yang ada di dalamnya setelah sekian lama sang monster diam saja dan memutuskan koneksi dengannya.

* * *

Naru merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Han, ia jadi lebih diam dan berkali-kali Naru melihat Han terlihat kesulitan dengan sesuatu walau pada kenyataannya mereka sedang berjalan saja, Han juga sering kehilangan fokus dan berkali-kali Naru harus menarik Han agar tidak menabrak pohon.

Namun Naru juga sedang memiliki masalah sendiri karena di saat ia menemui sang rubah berekor sembilan, ia tidak melihat sang kuda yang mengajaknya berbicara semalam, di saat ia menanyakan keberadaan sang kuda, sang rubah hanya mendengus dan membuang mukanya; sepertinya ia tidak mau berbicara mengenai sang kuda.

"Kita sudah sampai" Naru di bangunkan dari lamunannya di saat ia mendengar Han berbicara, Naru menatap bingung sebuah rumah kecil di depannya, ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan bahwa dirinya sudah keluar dari hutan dan sekarang berada di sebuah padang rumput yang sepi.

Naru tahu bahwa ia sudah tidak lagi berada di tempat yang Han panggil sebagai Iwagakure, karena tempat ini tidak terlalu banyak bebatuan dan lagi banyak pepohonan yang tumbuh di sekitar padang rumput di depannya.

Han pernah menasehati Naru untuk bersembunyi dan tidak memperlihatkan dirinya kepada siapapun, maka dari itu Naru tidak pernah Han perbolehkan ikut di saat Han pergi ke manapun yang ramai atau ke tempat yang dekat dengan Iwagakure, Han mengatakan bahwa orang-orang di situ ingin menyakitinya, sebagai bukti cukup lihat saja dua orang penculiknya yang selalu menyakitinya.

Naru memang tidak ingin di culik oleh orang-orang seperti itu lagi karena mereka akan selalu menyakiti dirinya, namun bukan berarti Naru akan kapok dan mendengar omongan Han, ia memang sangat keras kepala dan suka membangkang, maka dari itu Naru secara diam-diam selalu mengikuti Han. Namun ambil saja sisi positifnya, berkat ia sering mengikuti Han secara diam-diam, ia bisa belajar banyak hal dari Han dan bahkan sekarang Han menyuruh Naru mengasah skillnya dalam hal memasang jebakan dan mengendap-ngendap.

Yah bisa di bilang itu adalah bayaran yang pantas di terima oleh para penghuni desa yang memberikan perlakuan tidak adil terhadap mereka berdua.

Maka dari itu sekarang Naru kebingungan mengapa Han membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang sepi dan terlebih lagi kelihatannya mereka akan menemui pemilik rumah di depannya, Naru menggenggam erat celana Han, ia memiliki ingatan buruk mengenai masuk ke rumah seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

Waktu itu Naru di bertemu dengan seseorang yang katanya ingin menolongnya dan memberikannya makanan, setelah itu membawa Naru ke rumah, Naru tidak mau tahu apa yang orang itu mau lakukan kepadanya karena yang ia tahu ia beruntung masih menyimpan bom berisi cat di kantung pakaiannya dan berhasil kabur dari orang tersebut dalam keadaan baju tersobek dan lebam di seluruh tubuhnya.

Han mengetuk dengan pelan pintu masuk rumah tersebut yang mengakibatkan Naru bersembunyi di balik kaki Han, mencoba menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya dari siapapun orang yang akan membuka pintu tersebut.

Tidak ada jawaban, Han hanya menghela nafas pendek sebelum berbicara "Ini aku…"

Naru mendengar suara seperti seseorang menjatuhkan benda yang terbuat dari besi dan buru-buru berlari untuk membuka pintu tersebut "Han? Benarkan itu kau?"

Pintu di buka dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang kemunkinan besar sudah melewati masa mudanya, berambut merah dan berjenggot. Naru menatap horor logo yang tertera di topi baja yang ia kenakan, ia langsung membenamkan wajahnya di kaki Han.

' _ **Oi bocah, kau tidak perlu ketakutan seperti itu**_ ' Sang rubah akhirnya angkat bicara, ia tidak suka melihat penahannya gemetaran seperti seekor hewan kecil yang lemah dan tidak berdaya ' _ **Aku yakin monyet tak berbulu yang mengenakan topi jerami itu akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti mencoba menjualmu atau semacamnya**_ '

Naru hanya mengerutkan keningnya mendengar panggilan Han dari sang rubah namun tidak mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia katakan karena ia tahu bahwa sang rubah terlalu keras kepala dan pasti tidak akan mau memanggil Han dengan namanya, ia saja selalu di panggil bocah.

"Han? Ini serius dirimu? Sudah berapa lama kau tidak mengunjungiku, dasar murid yang tidak tahu terimakasih!" Sang lelaki berambut merah menyeringai melihat Han sambil mengecek apakah benar orang yang di depannya ini benar Han, karena sudah lama sekali Han tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya, hingga matanya melihat sesosok gadis kecil yang bersembunyi di balik kaki Han "Han… itu siapa…"

Han diam saja dan tidak menjawab, ia melirik Naru yang dengan takut-takut mengintip dari balik kakinya untuk melihat temannya lalu bersembunyi lagi di saat ia melihat bahwa temannya menyadari keberadaannya, Han tahu bahwa Naru takut masuk ke dalam rumah orang yang tidak ia kenal di karenakan trauma, Han berjanji kalau bertemu dengan orang yang membuat Naru trauma; ia akan menjadikan orang terbut manusia kukus dan memberikannya untuk di jadikan makanan kepada para hewan buas yang kelaparan, dasar pedofil tidak tahu diri.

"Naru, kau bermain dan berlatihlah di sekitar sini, tapi jangan jauh-jauh" Naru tidak bergerak sama sekali dan Han tahu mengapa "aku tidak akan apa-apa, ia temanku yang pernah aku bilang, aku ingin berbicara dengannya jadi kau pergi saja dulu"

Naru mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap penuh curiga ke arah orang yang Han panggil sebagai temannya sebelum ia melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam celana Han lalu dengan ragu-ragu pergi ke padang rumput untuk berbicara dengan sang rubah berekor sembilan.

"Biar aku tebak… kau datang ke sini karena bocak kecil itu? Demi Kami-sama, hanya orang bodoh atau orang buta yang tidak bisa menebak siapa orang tua anak itu..." teman Han menatap penuh arti Naru yang duduk di tengah-tengah padang rumput, terlihat sedang bermain dengan seekor katak yang ia temukan.

"Dan gadis kecil itu sama dengan kita… Roshi" temannya yang ia panggil Roshi membulatkan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya dirinya.

"Kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepadaku Han dan kita harus bicara, sekarang juga" Roshi membuka dengan lebar pintu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mempersihlakan Han masuk.

Han melirik Naru yang sedang bermain dengan seekor katak dan yang pasti juga sedang berbicara dengan sang rubah berekor sembilan sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah Roshi.

* * *

Dua buah bayangan melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan lainnya, sang pemilik bayangan menggunakan topeng sehingga wajahnya tidak bisa terlihat namun keduanya mengenakan seragam yang sama.

"Senpai…" Orang yang menggunakan topeng bergembarkan rubah tiba-tiba saja berbicara, wajahnya yang tertutup oleh topeng memandang khawatir temannya "Boleh aku tahu mengapa kau begitu… panik dan gelisah… aku tahu ahwa yang di culik adalah Jinchuriki dari _Kyuubi_ _no_ _Kitsune_ namun kau lebih… khawatir dari biasanya"

Temannya yang mengenakan topeng bergambarkan anjing tidak menjawab dirinya, ia hanya diam saja sambil terus bergerak dengan cepat membuat dirinya harus menambah kecepatannya agar bisa setara dengan temannya.

"Kalau kau? Kenapa kau perduli dengannya?" Temannya terlihat tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah bertanya balik, namun ia tidak keberatan.

"Aku… merasa bahwa ia tidak pantas menerima perlakuan tidak adil seperti itu, ia hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa namun warga desa memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat kejam dan tidak memperdulikannya…" ia berkata secara perlahan, wajahnya yang tertutup oleh topeng terlihat sedih "Jangan bilang-bilang Sadaime-sama ya Senpai… aku berkali-kali memberikannya hadiah secara diam-diam…"

"Aku ingin menjadi ANBU yang di tugaskan untuk menjaganya namun Sandaime-sama tidak memperbolehkanku karena aku masih memiliki tanda dari Danzo-san…" Ia tersenyum masam mengingat kejadian di mana permintaannya untuk menjadi penjaga sang gadis kecil di tolak, ia akui bahwa memang sebuah pengertian mengapa Sandaime tidak memperbolehkannya, ia memang anggota baru ANBU dan baru saja keluar dari ROOT, mana munkin Sandaime memperbolehkannya dekat-dekat dengan sang Jinchuriki.

"Kenapa?" Ia menatap temannya dengan tatapan bingung sebelum mengerti maksud pertanyaan temannya.

"Aku tahu rasanya di perlakukan tidak adil seperti itu…" Ia masih ingat dengan jelas masa lalunya di mana dirinya di culik waktu masih kecil dan di jadikan bahan percobaan lalu di biarkan begitu saja untuk mati, ia merasa iba dengan sang Jinchuriki "Mereka yang menyakitinya seharusnya mengerti bahwa apa yang terjadi bukanlah salah Naru"

Ia bisa melihat temannya terlihat kaget mendengar dirinya memanggil sang Jinchuriki dengan nama aslinya dan ia berani bersumpah ia bisa melihat mata temannya berkaca-kaca dari bolongan mata topeng yang ia kenakan.

Ia langsung berhenti berbicara, ia pernah mendengar secara tidak sengaja bahwa temannya memiliki hubungan tidak langsung dengan Naru, sedikit sekali orang yang berhasil melihat kemiripan sang gadis kecil dengan mendiam hokage ke empat dan ia adalah salah satunya, oh ayolah, mata dan rambut gadis kecil itu adalah bukti yang paling mudah di lihat! Namun sepertinya mereka yang sering menyakiti Naru sudah buta dengan kebencian untuk melihatnya.

Juga tidak sulit untuk menemukan informasi mengenai temannya yang satu ini, ia hanya butuh tidak memikirkan sesuatu terlalu panjang dan tidak mencoba mencarinya di tempat-tempat yang sulit untuk di temunkan, cukup buka buku sejarah Konoha yang sudah berdebu dan sangat tebal di perpustakaan di gedung Hokage (tentu saja ia di perbolehkan masuk, ia adalah ANBU terpercaya milik Sandaime yang di tugaskan untuk berjaga di gedung Hokage sekarang) dan kau akan dengan mudah menemukan informasi yang tidak di cap sebagai rahasia tingkat tinggi.

Berapa banyak sih orang yang tinggal di Konoha dengan nama belakang Hatake? Hanya ada dua dan salah satunya sudah meninggal, serta tertulis dengan sangat jelas nama temannya di dalam biografi milik sang hokage keempat.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan informasi mengenai temannya, mereka hanya harus berhenti menilai terlalu tinggi Kakashi Hatake dan berfikir bahwa semua informasi mengenai dirinya adalah rahasia tingkat tinggi dan mereka akan menemukan hal-hal yang baru mengenai dirinya walau hanya terdengan trivial. Namun sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan hobi Kakashi untuk membuat orang-orang menilai dirinya terlalu tinggi lalu menghancurkan ekspetasi mereka.

Untuk sekarang ia harus fokus untuk menemukan sang Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi no Kitsune, ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa sang gadis kecil baik-baik saja dan semoga saja ia tidak terluka.

Sedangkan sang gadis kecil yang sedang ia khawatirkan sedang bermain-main di sebuah padang rumput bersama teman barunya, seekor katak yang ia beri nama Gamamaru.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Fun Facts:** Entah mengapa topeng ANBU milik Yugao dan Yamato sama, dua-duanya kucing padalhal di ANBU topengnya tidak ada yang sama, maka dari itu saya ubah, Yugao pemegang topeng kucing dan Yamato pemegang topeng rubah.

 **Fun Facts:** Han adalah Jinchuriki yang tidak di ketahui siapa yang menangkapnya dan Jinchuriki yang pernah memarahi dirinya sendiri dan Jinchuriki lainnya setelah melihat Naruto yang bisa berteman baik dengan Kurama.

Pemberitahuan, up-date berikutnya akan sedikit terlambat karena saya akan menghadapi ujian akhir, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _Review Please_


	4. Meet Mr Monkey, The Funny but Wise Old

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Mengandung Gender Bender, Semi-AU, Many Bashing (Later will have a character development), semi-dark, and many more

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Naruto berubah menjadi lebih unik di saat sang pemeran utama memiliki perbedaan dari yang aslinya: di mana Naruto Uzumaki terlahir sebagai perempuan dan sebuah kejadian mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Di saat Naruto yang sedang kabur dari amukan masa, ia tanpa sengaja berhasil keluar dari perbatasan Konoha dan di culik oleh ninja dari Iwagakure.

 **Pairing** : (Main) Gaara X (Fem) Naruto dan (One sided) Sasuke x (Fem) Naruto

* * *

 **Tale of Jinchuriki: The Little Fox Girl**

 **Chapter 4 – Meet Mr. Monkey, The Funny but Wise Old Man**

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil tengah duduk di tengah padang rumput, gadis tersebut memiliki rambut kuning dan bermata biru, namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki atau biasa di panggil Naru, ia berumur 6 tahun dan sekarang tengah berkelana dengan temannya.

Naru berbeda dengan anak-anak lain seumurannya karena ia _special_ , Naru adalah Jinchuriki atau orang yang di jadikan tumbal untuk menyegel monster berekor, namun tidak itu saja, Naru juga _special_ karena ia berhasil berteman dengan sang _Kyuubi_ _no_ _Kitsune_ , monster berekor yang terkenal dengan keganasan dan kekuatannya.

Sang _Kyuubi_ _no_ _Kitsune_ yang Naru biasa panggil dengan panggilan 'tuan rubah' kini sedang memperhatikan Naru bermain dengan seekor katak, ia tidak bisa berhenti berfikir betapa ironisnya melihat kemiripan Naru dengan sang Hokage keempat, tidak dalam sifat karena ia yakin apa yang Minato katakan kepada dirinya akan sama saja dengan apa yang Kushina katakan kepadanya (ia mengerang pelan mengingat penahan lamanya berserta orang pertama yang menyegelnya), yang ia maksud adalah kemiripan Minato dan Naru dalam memilih 'peliharaan'.

Naru sangat menyukai katak, dulu ia sering melihat Naru bermain dengan katak karena tidak ada anak lain yang ingin berteman dengannya, Naru memang tipe orang yang di sukai oleh hewan, dengan pengecualian serangga entah mengapa, munkin ia akan memperkenalkan salah satu adiknya yang merupakan serangga dan melihat reaksi Naru.

Sang katak yang Naru beri nama Gamamaru kini sedang bertengger di pundak Naru yang sedang mencoba memanjat pohon dan mengambil buah yang tumbuh di atas pohon tersebut, ia terlalu serius memanjat pohon sehingga Naru tidak mendengar teriakan kaget yang berasal dari rumah yang terletak tidak jauh darinya, rumah di mana Han dan temannya sedang berada.

"Yang benar saja Han! Kau sedang bercanda bukan?! Mana munkin sang _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ mau membantu gadis kecil itu!" Roshi, orang yang berteriak tadi, menatap tidak percaya Han, matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya menganga lebar, ia tidak percaya apa yang Han barusan katakan, sang rubah membantu gadis kecil? Sang kuda berekor lima berbicara dengan Han dan meminta Han melatih sang gadis kecil? Yang benar saja! Walaupun sang gadis kecil adalah anak dari sang Hokage keempat tetap saja ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang Han katakan.

"Naru, gadis itu punya nama Roshi, namanya Naruto Uzumaki" Roshi terdiam mendengar apa yang Han katakan, ia menutup mulutnya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Uzumaki… aah seharusnya aku menyadari hal itu…" Han menatapnya dengan bingung karena tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud olehnya jadi ia melanjutkan omongannya "Uzumaki adalah klan yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya dalam _Fuinjutsu_ (Segel), klan tersebut di takuti oleh tiga dari lima desa besar minus Konoha karena mereka sangatlah dekat, apakah kau pernah melihat jaket ninja milik Konoha? simbol yang tertera di bagian belakangnya adalah milik klan Uzumaki, itu adalah tanda yang menjadi bukti seberapa dekatnya Konohagakure dengan klan Uzumaki"

"Seperti yang aku bilang, klan itu di takuti oleh tiga desa besar yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghancurkan klan tersebut sebelum mereka menjadi sangat kuat, sekarang klan itu sudah terhapus dari muka bumi dan para anggota klan yang selamat kini tersebar di mana-mana, salah satunya adalah seorang gadis yang terkenal dengan panggilan _Red Hot-Blooded Habanero_ , Uzumaki Kushina yang tinggal di Konohagakure" Han menatap tidak percaya Roshi, bila ia tidak menggunakan penutup mulut maka semua orang bisa melihat bahwa mulutnya terbuka lebar "Kalau kita menyambungkan kemiripan gadi—Naru dengan sang Hokage keempat dan nama belakangnya maka kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Naru adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki"

"Dulu Kushina Uzumaki adalah Jinchuriki dari sang rubah berekor sembilan dan pernah di culik oleh Kumogakure, sekarang Naruto Uzumaki adalah jinchuriki dari sang rubah berekor sembilan dan di culik oleh Iwagakure, ironis sekali ya" Roshi memangkukan kepalanya di tangannya dan menatap Naru yang sedang berusaha memanjat pohon dari jendela di depannya.

Han diam saja, ia sedang mencerna apa yang Roshi katakan sebelum ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang Naru sedang lakukan dari jendela di belakang, Naru baru saja jatuh dari atas pohon dan sekarang sedang berusaha memanjat lagi.

"Namun aku merasa senang kau berhasil menemukan dirinya sebelum ninja dari Iwagakure yang lainnya yang menemukannya, aku tidak mau Onoki senang dan mengeksekusi Naru, kakek yang satu itu memang sangat keras kepala dan kejam" Roshi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Han dan menghela nafas pendek "Jadi? Kau membawanya dan bercerita kepadaku untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin kau melatihnya" Han yang sudah berhasil menenangkan diri kini menatap Roshi serius "Kau tahu kalau aku lebih mahir dalam menggunakan _Taijutsu_ dan aku lebih terbiasa menggunakan _Boil Release_ serta kurang mahir untuk menggunakannya secara terpisah…"

Roshi terdiam sebentar sebelum tiba-tiba saja tertawa dengan keras sehingga membuat Naru yang bisa mendengarkannya di luar sana kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir jatuh lagi dari atas pohon.

Han hanya diam saja dan dengan sabar menunggu Roshi berhenti tertawa, walau terlihat dengan cukup jelas dari matanya yang sedikit berkedut karena mendengar tawa Roshi yang semakin lama semakin kencang bahwa ia sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha, oke oke aku berhenti tertawa" Roshi yang menyadari temperatur ruangan yang semakin memanas dan pelan-pelan kabut panas mulai menyelimuti ruangan akhirnya berhenti tertawa "Kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu"

"Ini bukan aku yang melakukannya, ekor lima yang merasa terganggu dengan suaramu, katanya kau mengganggu tidur siangnya" jawab Han sambil membuka maskernya, ia mengambil segelas teh yang Roshi suguhkan kepadanya dan menggunakan kekuatannya agar tehnya menjadi sangat panas sebelum meminumnya.

Roshi diam sebentar, ia hampir lupa kalau Han juga bercerita kepadanya mengenai sang kuda berekor lima yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya kini mulai berbicara dengannya dan kini memiliki koneksi dengannya hingga sang kuda berkepala lumba-lumba bisa mendengar dan melihat apa yang Han dengar dan lihat "Kau… berubah Han, tidak dalam hal yang buruk namun aku tidak tahu apakah itu baik…"

"Coba kau dekat dengan Naru dan aku yakin kau akan berubah juga" Jawab Han dengan tenang, kini kabut panas yang keluar dari pakaian zirahnya menipis dan tempratur ruangan kembali menjadi normal.

"Hmm… menarik, baiklah akan aku coba ajari dia" Roshi menyeringai, akhir-akhir ini ia juga bosan dan sedikit kesepian, tidak buruk memiliki seseorang yang bisa menemaninya dan terlebih lagi ada seorang gadis kecil yang menarik yang bisa ia didik semaunya, namun pandangan Han sedikit membuatnya grogi, sepertinya Han sangat protektif dengan gadis kecil yang bernama Naru itu.

Lagi pula ia juga membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari sang monyet berekor lima yang di segel di dalamnya, ia mencoba sebisanya tidak menghiraukan suara tidak senang dari sang monyet dan memfokuskan diri melihat Naru yang berhasil memanjat pohon dan sekarang bergelantungan di atas pohon yang cukup tinggi.

* * *

Naru tidak tahu mau berkata apa di saat ia melihat Han dan laki-laki berambut merah yang tadi Han katakan sebagai temannya kini menghampirinya yang sedang ada di atas pohon.

"Naru turun, aku mau memperkenalkan dirimu dengan temanku" Han mengulurkan kedua tangannya, seperti mempersilahkan Naru untuk melompat turun dan ia akan menangkapnya.

Temannya yang bernama Roshi menatap Han seperti Han kini sudah gila dan tidak punya otak "Han! Yang benar saja! Kau mau menjadikan anak itu rubah kukus?"

"Lihat saja sendiri" Kata Han dengan enteng, dan berberapa saat kemudian Naru melompat dari atas dahan pohon dan langsung di tangkap oleh Han, Roshi hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya Naru lalu Han.

"Lihat seberapa berbakatnya Naru" Naru yang ada di pelukan Han menatap Han dengan matanya yang membesar dan berbinar-binar, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia di puji namun ia senang sekali, ia memeluk dengan erat leher Han dan tersenyum lebar.

"…Menarik sekali" Roshi menyeringai melihat Naru namun Naru yang melihat dirinya hanya menatap penuh tanya dan penasaran dirinya "Halo gadis kecil, namaku Roshi dan aku adalah mentor Han dulu, senang berkenalan denganmu"

Namun Naru melihat logo yang tertera di topi baja milik Roshi dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik Han, ia masih tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang menggunakan ikat kepala seperti itu, apa lagi yang ikat kepalanya berbentuk seperti dua buah batu yang berdekatan, kecuali Han karena sekarang Naru menyayangi Han.

"Logo di topimu" Han menjawab pertanyaan Roshi yang bahkan belum ia tanyakan, sebelum Roshi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan lalu menatap Naru sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mengerti apa maksud Han.

"Oh? Kau tidak suka ninja dari desa kami ya?" Roshi mengangguk seperti setuju dengan apa yang Naru rasakan, ia sendiri tidak menyukai desanya sendiri sama seperti Han.

"Lebih tepatnya ia tidak suka semua orang yang mengenakan ikat kepala, trauma" Han meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Naru lalu menepuknya secara perlahan, seperti sedang menenangkan Naru "Ia menjadi seperti kita semenjak ia lahir"

Roshi tersenyum masam mendengarnya, semakin lama ia jadi semakin membenci umat manusia juga seperti Han, untungnya umurnya dan pengalamannya sedikit menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan Han, lagi pula ia sibuk dengan masalahnya sendiri.

Ia melepas topi bajanya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat, membuat Naru kini menatap dirinya tidak percaya di karenakan apa yang Roshi lakukan sama persis dengan apa yang Han lakukan.

"Baiklah gadis kecil, mulai sekarang aku akan melatihmu menjadi ninja yang kuat dan bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri!" Roshi di hadiahi dengan mata Naru yang membulat sempurna dan berkilap serta sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Untuk pembuka, bagai mana kalau aku mengajarimu bagai mana cara para ninja memanjat pohon?" Dan Roshi langsung di hadiahi sebuah pelukan super erat dari Naru.

Naru merasa sangat senang, kini 'keluarga' buatannya semakin membesar, ia memanggil Roshi dengan panggilan kakek seperti Sadaime Hokage karena ia mengingatkan Naru dengan Sandaime.

Roshi sudah tua seperti Sadaime, dan karena dirinya yang sudah tua ia terkadang terkena encok karena menerima terjangan dari Naru yang ingin memeluknya, Naru tertawa di saat Roshi memegangi pinggangnya dan ada suara seperti kayu yang patah di saat Roshi berhasil meluruskan kembali tulang punggungnya.

Roshi juga suka minum minuman yang baunya sangat menyengat di kala waktu senggangnya dan tidak seperti orang-orang yang meminum minuman yang sama namun sama seperti Sandaime, bila ia sudah meminum minuman yang Han katakan sebagai ' _sake'_ sangat banyak maka ia akan memanja-manjakan Naru dan memanggil Naru sebagai cucunya.

Ngomong-ngomong Naru mencoba meminum minuman tersebut dan rasanya sangat tidak enak, hanya tubuhnya saja yang menghangat dan membuat ia di omeli Roshi dan Han karena ia masih terlalu kecil untuk meminum-minuman seperti _sake_.

Naru sedikit bingung kenapa ia tidak menjadi seperti Roshi walau ia meminum minuman yang sama, namun sang rubah berekor sembilan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan memperbolehkan penahannya untuk mabuk dan juga bercerita bahwa Roshi juga harus meminum minuman tersebut dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak untuk menjadi seperti itu karena sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya juga tidak memperbolehkan dirinya mabuk.

Tentu saja apa yang di katakan oleh sang rubah membuat Naru penasaran, apa yang sang rubah maksud dengan 'sesuatu' yang ada di dalam tubuh Roshi?

" _ **Kalau kau mau menemuinya, cukup dekati monyet tidak berbulu itu di saat ia sedang mabuk lalu lakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau lakukan bila ingin bertemu denganku secara langsung**_ " kata sang rubah berekor sembilan yang sedang bermalas-malasan di kandangnya.

"Apakah aku akan bertemu dengan tuan kuda juga?" Tanya Naru yang duduk di depan kandang sang rubah, ia menatap penuh harap sang rubah.

' _ **Tidak, kalau kau mau bertemu dengan kuda berkepala lumba-lumba itu, kau cukup melakukan hal yang sama namun dengan monyet tak berbulu yang mengenakan topi jerami itu**_ ' Naru cemberut mendengar panggilan Han dari sang rubah namun diam saja.

Naru mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mencoba memasuki alam bawah sadar milih Roshi berberapa hari kemudian, kebetulan hari itu menandakan satu bulan Naru di culik dan keluar dari desa Konohagakure untuk pertama kalinya.

Roshi yang mendengar hal tersebut dari Naru memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah pesta kecil untuk merayakan 'kebebasan' yang Naru dapatkan (tentu saja membuat Han merasa kesal), seusai latihan memanjat pohon dan melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain dari Roshi dan latihan _Taijutsu_ dengan Han, Naru di berikan hadiah berupa tas untuk menyimpan senjata dari Roshi karena yang ia miliki sekarang adalah milik penculiknya yang sang rubah berekor sembilan curi untuknya dan sepasang sarung tangan baru yang muat untuknya dari Han, oh! Dan jangan melupakan hadiah berupa kalung yang terbuat dari entah-apa buatan sang rubah berekor sembilan yang mengambil alih tubuhnya secara diam-diam.

Roshi mengatakan karena ini adalah sebuah pesta (walau hanya kecil-kecilan) tentu saja harus ada _sake_ maka ia minum-minum sedangkan Han dan Naru hanya menatap kosong dirinya, sepertinya ia membuat pesta kecil ini hanya sebagai alasan untuk dirinya minum-minum.

Naru berhasil menyambungkan pikirannya dengan pikiran Roshi yang tertidur karena terlalu mabuk.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah warna merah, seperti warna rambut dan pakaian Roshi, lalu ia langsung berhadap-hadapan dengan monyet berukuran jumbo dengan empat buah ekor, Naru harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak karena kaget, alasannya? Sang monyet menunduk hingga wajahnya kini tepat di depannya.

" _ **Ooh, jadi ini gadis kecil yang di ceritakan oleh Kokuo**_ " Sang monyet menatap Naru lekat-lekat, seperti sedang menilai dan mengecek Naru, membuat yang di cek semakin mundur dan memeluk jeruji besi yang mengurung sang rubah berekor sembilan.

"Ko-Kokuo?" Naru menatap bingung sang monyet walau ia masih memegang dengan erat jeruji besi di belakangnya, ia tidak takut dengan sang rubah karena entah mengapa ia merasa…senang bila ia berada dekat dengan sang rubah, ia merasa bahwa sang rubah selalu ada bersamanya semenjak lahir dan satu-satunya orang (hewan?) yang tidak pernah meninggalkan dirinya.

" _ **Oi monyet sialan, jaga mulutmu, aku yang akan memberi tahu bocah ini nanti**_ " Sang rubah mengerang keras dan menatap tajam sang monyet, membuat monyet berekor empat yang di tatapnya menatap bingung dirinya.

" _ **Oh? Jadi soal yang itu juga benar ya, Kokuo juga menceritakannya kepadaku**_ " Sang monyet berekor empat kini menunduk untuk kembali menatap Naru yang sedang memberi sang rubah tatapan bingung " _ **Entah apa yang kau lakukan untuk bisa membuat kakakku yang paling keras kepala ini jadi begini**_ "

"Tuan rubah adalah temanku!" Jawab Naru, ia mendekat ke arah sang rubah dan mencoba meraihnya namun dengan jeruji besi yang menghalanginya, ia hanya bisa cemberut dan duduk di depan sang rubah, ia menatap sedih kakinya "Aku terlalu pendek untuk meraih kertas itu…"

Sang monyet menatap Naru sebentar sebelum menatap kertas yang di jadikan segel untuk sang rubah " _ **Hoo… beruntung sekali kau…**_ "

" _ **Bagai mana kalau kita buat kesepakatan**_ " Naru menatap bingung dirinya sedangkan sang rubah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh curiga " _ **Kalau kau bisa membuat Roshi tidak keras kepala dan mau berbicara denganku, akan aku beri tahukan dirimu bagai mana cara melepaskan Ku—Kyuubi**_ "

Mata Naru berbinar-binar mendengar apa yang sang monyet katakan "Benarkah tuan monyet? Aku bisa melepaskan tuan rubah walau aku tidak bisa menjangkau kertas itu?"

" _ **Oi, jangan memberikan pengharapan palsu kepadanya dasar monyet tidak tahu diri**_ " Sang rubah meemutar bola matanya dengan bosan, ia tidak mau terlihat berharap dan ia tahu bahwa tidak ada cara lain untuk membebaskannya kecuali menyobek kertas terkutuk yang menguncinya sekarang.

" _ **Jangan panggil aku tuan monyet! Aku punya nama dan namaku adalah Son Goku! Dan aku tidak memberikan harapan palsu!**_ " Sang monyet yang bernama Son menghentak-hentakan ekornya dan mendesis keras, ia tidak suka di panggil dengan panggilan lain selain namanya, sudah cukup Roshi yang tidak mau memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya lagi " _ **Aku memang tidak tahu bagai mana caranya namun aku tahu siapa yang tahu!**_ "

" _ **Munkin karena kamu terlalu lama di kunci dan**_ _ **penahanmu**_ _ **tidak pernah keluar desa, kau tidak tahu bahwa salah satu dari kita, bisa di bilang salah dua dari kita, ada yang berhasil hidup harmonis dengan Jinchurikinya!**_ " Naru dan sang rubah sama-sama tersentak kaget namun karena alasan yang berbeda, Naru karena ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata 'Jinchuriki' lagi sedangkan sang rubah karena ia kaget ada dua dari saudaranya yang bisa berkerja sama dengan manusia karena setahunya, hanya ada satu dari mereka yang bisa di bilang memiliki opini yang cukup baik mengenai manusia " _ **Hah, aku benar ternyata, kau tidak tahu**_ "

"Apa itu Jinchuriki?" Naru bertanya, ia berkali-kali mendengar seseorang di desanya membisikkan sesuatu mengenai Jinchuriki dan ia tidak mengerti apa artinya, saat Naru bertanya kepada kakeknya, ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa sedangkan di saat ia bertanya dengan Han dan Roshi, mereka hanya menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan.

" _ **Nanti kau juga tahu, pokoknya yang penting, apakah kau mau menerima tawaranku?**_ " Son tahu bahwa sang rubah dan yang lainnya belum mau memberi tahu Naru, ia terlalu kecil dan kekanak-kanakan untuk mengetahuinya, tunggulah ia bisa dewasa sedikit dan mereka baru akan memberi tahu Naru apa itu Jinchuriki.

Naru melirik sang rubah di belakangnya sebentar sebelum mengangguk dengan cepat "Aku mau! Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku berguna dan bisa memenuhi permintaanmu! Ini semua demi tuan rubah!"

Tidak ada yang melihat sang rubah berekor Sembilan menatap penuh kasih sayang sang gadis kecil didepannya yang sedang memasang pose meninju ke atas dengan semangat, ia menutup matanya dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya di segel, sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya yang lagi-lagi ia tutupi dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya dan berpura-pura mau tidur.

"… _ **Oi, tukeran penahan denganku Ku-Kyuubi! Kau tidak pantas menerima kebaikan dari bocah kecil ini!**_ "

" _ **Pergi mati sana, monyet sialan**_ "

* * *

Sandaime menatap tidak percaya kedua anggota ANBU yang melapor di depannya, pipa di mulutnya jatuh ke lantai karena mulutnya yang terbuka agak lebar dan ia tidak memperdulikan bahwa ia tidak sengaja mematahkan pena yang sedang ia peggang "Apa? Coba sekali lagi kau katakan laporanmu!"

"Siap Sandaime-sama! Menurut laporan yang di dapat setelah mengintrogasi anggota ANBU yang tidak mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, mereka mengatakan bahwa yang menculik Naruto Uzumaki adalah ninja dari Iwagakure!" Salah satu anggota ANBU yang ada di depannya yang mengenakan topeng kucing berkata, temannya yang menggunakan topeng musang mengangguk.

"Setelah di baca juga ingatannya, terlihat yang menculiknya secara tidak sengaja menarik tangan Naru yang berusaha keluar dari perbatasan Konoha melalui bolongan yang belum sempat di betulkan karena mencoba kabur dari kejaran para warga, Sandaime-sama" Kali ini yang mengenakan topeng musang yang berbicara, ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan penuh hormat kepada Sandaime.

Sandaime memijat keningnya yang terasa begitu sakit, dari segala desa yang ada, harus Iwagakure yang berhasil menculik Naru tanpa sengaja! Mereka tentu saja akan langsung mengetahui siapa orang tua dari Naru.

"Namun Sandaime-sama, ada laporan yang saya dapatkan dari misi saya satu minggu yang lalu untuk membunuh _ambassador_ dari Iwagakure; saya menemukan bahwa dua orang yang menculik Naru adalah orang yang sama yang katanya di temukan telah mati di hutan perbatasan Iwagakure" Sandaime menatap tidak percaya sang ANBU yang mengenakan topeng kucing "Maafkan saya Sandaime-sama! bila saja saya tahu bahwa Uzumaki Naruto sedang di culik, maka saya pasti akan menyelidiki lebih lanjut mengenai kematian mereka!"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu, tapi lanjutkan laporanmu! Apakah kau menemui atau menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Naru?" Setiap hari, Sandaime berdoa kepada siapapun di atas sana untuk kesehatan dan keselamatan Naru dan ia berharap apa yang di katakan _Neko_ adalah berita baik.

"Baik Sadaime-sama! Saya mendengar mereka mati karena binatang buas namun ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa ini adalah ulah pencuri atau ninja dari desa lain karena ada banyak barang milik korban yang di curi, selain itu tidak di temukan jejak pembunuhnya, tidak ada setetes darahpun yang bukan milik dua orang korban dan tidak di temukan jejak keberadaan anak kecil" Sandaime menghela nafas lega sedikit walau ia tahu bahwa ini akan mempersulit pencarian Naru karena tidak di ketahuinya siapa pembunuh dari dua orang penculiknya dan sekarang keberadaan Naru tidak bisa di temukan sama sekali.

"Baiklah, _Neko_ ; kau aku tugaskan untuk menulis pesan untuk _Inu_ dan _Kitsune_ agar mereka bisa menyelidiki dan mencari Naru di dekat Iwagakure! Dan _Itachi_ , kau kembali ke pekerjaan utamamu, sekarang pergi!" Mereka berdua tidak perlu di beri tahu dua kali, dua anggota ANBU tersebut langsung menghilang dari depan sang Sadaime, meninggalkan Sandaime sendirian di ruangannya.

' _Naru… kau ada di mana…_ ' Sandaime menghela nafas panjang, ia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan lalu menghadap jendela yang memperlihatkan pahatan wajah Hokage, ia menatap sedih pahatan wajah hokage ke empat.

Sedangkan gadis kecil yang tengah ia khawatirkan sedang berlatih bersama kakek yang baru saja ia dapatkan berberapa jam yang lalu.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Fun Facts** : Bahasa jepang dari musang adalah _Itachi_ dan pemegang topeng ANBU musang adalah Uchiha Itachi, sedikit membingungkan sekaligus lucu mengingat seharusnya informasi serta indetitas ANBU seharusnya adalah rahasia, sedangkan Itachi mengenakan topeng yang jelas-jelas akan membuatnya di panggil… _Itachi_.

 **Fun Facts** : Roshi adalah Jinchuriki yang di tangkap oleh Kisame dan Itachi, Ia juga sudah tahu nama Yonbi namun mereka berdua memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik dan Roshi berhenti memanggil Yonbi dengan namanya, namun di saat mereka akhirnya berpisah, sepertinya ia sudah kembali memanggil Yonbi dengan nama aslinya, Son Goku.

Ujian akhirnya selesai, saya jadi bisa menulis dengan tenang lagi, terimakasih yang sudah memberi semangat dan mendoakan saya, terimakasih banyak atas motifasinya.

Iya Naru polos, namanya juga masih kecil, umurnya masih 6 tahun dan ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang sama sekali sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Han, barulah ia mendapatkan perhatian yang ia idam-idamkan.

 _Review Please_


	5. Friendship and Trust

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Mengandung Gender Bender, Semi-AU, Many Bashing (Later will have a character development), semi-dark, and many more

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Naruto berubah menjadi lebih unik di saat sang pemeran utama memiliki perbedaan dari yang aslinya: di mana Naruto Uzumaki terlahir sebagai perempuan dan sebuah kejadian mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Di saat Naruto yang sedang kabur dari amukan masa, ia tanpa sengaja berhasil keluar dari perbatasan Konoha dan di culik oleh ninja dari Iwagakure.

 **Pairing** : (Main) Gaara X (Fem) Naruto dan (One sided) Sasuke x (Fem) Naruto

* * *

 **Tale of Jinchuriki: The Little Fox Girl**

 **Chapter 5 – Friendship and Trust**

* * *

Naru kini sedang terkena dilemma yang cukup besar, memang benar ia menerima tawaran Son, sang monyet berekor empat yang ada di dalam tubuh Roshi, namun ia tidak tahu bagai mana caranya memenuhi permintaan Son.

Bagai mana caranya membuat Roshi mau berbicara lagi dengan Son? Naru tahu bahwa mereka berdua sedang apa yang teman-temannya sebut dengan 'bertengkar' atau apapun lah itu, Naru dengar itu adalah sesuatu hal yang terjadi di saat dua orang teman sedang berbeda pendapat atau salah satu dari mereka membuat temannya marah, Naru tidak pernah memiliki teman, jadi ia tidak pernah bertengkar dengan siapapun.

Sasuke tidak masuk hitungan, karena ia tidak berteman dengan Sasuke dan kelihatannya Sasuke membencinya, teman seharusnya tidak membenci satu sama lain! Mereka seharusnya bermain bersama bukannya mengejek satu sama lain dan tidak pernah menghargai apapun yang kau lakukan!

Naru sudah berusaha sebisanya untuk belajar dan melakukan apapun untuk menjadi pintar dan hebat, namun ia tidak pernah memiliki seseorang yang mau mengajarinya atau melatihnya, guru-guru di kelasnya selalu mengeluarkan Naru dari kelas hanya karena hal sempele dan ujian yang ia terima selalu mengenai hal yang tidak pernah mereka ajari sama sekali kepada Naru, jadi bagai mana caranya Naru bisa menjadi hebat dan pintar? Ia selalu menjadi contoh mengenai bagai mana anak yang bodoh dan tidak berbakat di kelasnya.

Namun di sini, Naru di ajari oleh Han mengenai banyak hal, dari bagai mana cara membaca dan menulis hingga bagai mana caranya bertarung, ia di ajari oleh Roshi bagai mana caranya bersikap dan menggunakan _chakra_ dan _jutsu_ yang ia yakin teman-temannya belum pernah pelajari!

Ia sering di puji-puji dan di katakan memiliki 'talenta' dan bila ia melakukan kesalahan, Han dan Roshi selalu memperlihatkan kesalahannya dan mengajarinya bagai mana membetulkannya, memang benar Naru bukanlah anak yang di kategorikan 'genius' seperti Sasuke namun Naru di bilang memiliki talenta dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup Naru yang hampir tidak pernah di puji.

Han dan Roshi juga tidak pernah memarahi Naru bila Naru menjahili seseorang (yang penting korbannya bukan mereka) atau memasang jebakan di desa-desa atau tempat-tempat yang pernah mereka datangi, mereka malah menyemangati Naru dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah salah satu 'talenta' milik Naru yang bisa di asah menjadi _skill_ untuk ninja.

Namun kembali lagi ke dilemma milik Naru, ia tidak tahu bagai mana cara melerai seseorang bila mereka sedang bertengkar, ia berkali-kali melihat teman satu kelasnya di lerai dan merasakan dirinya di lerai oleh guru di saat ia sedang marahan dengan Sasuke, namun guru itu akan selalu menyakiti dirinya dan membiarkan Sasuke, Naru tidak mau menyakiti Roshi ataupun Son! Tidak, Naru menyayangi Roshi dan tidak mau memperlakukannya seperti apa yang guru-gurunya dulu lakukan kepadanya!

Jadi Naru melakukan hal yang ia tahu ia pandai lakukan; mengerjai orang! Ya, ia akan mengerjai Roshi dan membuat Roshi berbicara dengan Son! Bukankah itu ide yang brilian?

' _ **Jadi? Apa yang mau kau lakukan, bocah?**_ ' Sang rubah yang akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya tiba-tiba saja berkata sehingga membuat Naru tersenyum lebar.

' _Selamat pagi tuan rubah! Hehehe! Lihat saja!_ ' Naru menyeringai usil melihat Roshi yang baru bangun dan kelihatan sedang mau pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum Han menghentikannya dan menasehatinya mengenai mabuk-mabukan di depan anak kecil.

Naru bangun dari posisinya, setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Roshi dan Han, Naru langsung berlari keluar rumah kecil tempat ia tinggal sementara dengan Roshi dan Han setelah mengambil tas pemberian Roshi yang sudah ia isi barang-barang miliknya.

Naru duduk di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya dan mengeluarkan berberapa barang dari tasnya untuk membuat sesuatu, ia asik sendiri membuat barang yang akan membantunya mengerjai Roshi hingga ia di panggil oleh Han untuk memulai pemanasan sebelum latihan _Taijutsu_ dengannya di pagi hari sebelum sarapan.

"Apa itu yang kau buat, Naru?" Han menatap curiga tas yang di bawa oleh Naru, ia sudah tahu bila Naru membawa tasnya ke mana-mana pasti ada sesuatu yang gadis kecil itu buat dan pasti selalu di gunakan untuk mengerjai seseorang, terakhir kali Naru membawa tas tersebut, berberapa jam kemudian sebuah toko yang menjual buah-buahan segar menemukan semua barang dagangannya berubah menjadi warna orange terang, tidak termasuk buah jeruk.

"Heheheh! Rahasia! Tapi ini bukan buat kak Han!" Naru tersenyum jahil sebelum berlari melewati Han untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyimpan tasnya sebelum belari lagi keluar untuk menemui Han "Jadi? Kita akan latihan apa lagi hari ini? Ajari aku sesuatu yang keren!"

Han menatap Naru penuh curiga, ia memang merasa lega mendengar bahwa ia tidak akan menjadi korban dari keisengan Naru, namun ia punya perasaan buruk bahwa walau ia bukan korban utamanya, ia kemunkinan besar akan ikut terseret juga, entah bagaimana itu.

Bahkan monster berekor yang ada di dalam dirinya juga setuju.

Namun untuk sementara Han harus fokus dengan pekerjaannya untuk mengajarkan Naru _Taijutsu_ dan memikirkan masalah keisengan Naru nanti, memang benar berasal dari keisengannya itu lah Naru bisa menjadi ninja yang handal, skillnya dalam mengendap-endap, bersembunyi tanpa bisa di deteksi dan kemahirannya dalam memasang jebakan tanpa di ketahui adalah skill yang sangat berguna untuk menjadi ninja.

Naru bisa menjadi ninja mata-mata yang bagus, ia bahkan bisa menjadi pembunuh yang handal, hanya tinggal mengasah skill dalam mengumpulkan informasi (yang Han tutup-tutupi sebagai pelajaran membaca dan menulis) dan skill mengintrogasi (mengintimidasi) yang di ajarkan oleh sang rubah berekor sembilan, dari mana ia bisa tahu? Oh tentu saja dengan merasakannya secara langsung tentu saja!

Pada saat itu ia dan Naru sedang berbelanja di sebuah desa kecil agak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal (untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka dan agar mereka tidak bisa di ikuti jejaknya), tentu saja mereka menggunakan _henge_ karena tidak ada ninja di desa tersebut, namun bukan berarti tidak ada penjahat di desa tersebut, mereka berdua di kepung oleh segrombolan para pencuri yang tidak mengetahui siapa mereka berdua sebenarnya.

Han hanya terkena lemparan pisau yang mengakibatkan penutup mulutnya sobek dan menggores pipinya sedikit, lagi pula bukannya ia tidak bisa menghindar, hanya saja ia ingin melihat kebisaan Naru dalam bertarung sebagai buah hasil dari latihan mereka, jadi ia tidak mau ikut campur, hasilnya? Hancur berantakan.

Naru marah besar, ia langsung menerkam para pencuri itu dan menghabisi mereka semua tanpa ampun dan bisa saja membunuh mereka semua bila ia mau! Untungnya tubuhnya yang kecil walau kapasitas chakranya yang besar (namun hanya bisa di akses sedikit karena tubuhnya yang masih kecil dan belum kuat) hanya bisa bertahan sebentar menahan semua chakra yang ia kerahkan untuk melawan musuh-musuhnya (dengan menggunakan _Taijutsu_ dan berberapa _jutsu_ air dan api tingkat rendah), Naru langsung kelelahan dan jatuh pingsan.

Limabelas orang berhasil Naru kalahkan hanya dalam waktu lima menit dan semuanya kini ada di ambang kematian, Han sendiri takut melihat seberapa besar potensial dan kekuatan yang Naru miliki, semua hanya karena ia marah besar.

Emosi, ia pernah dengar bahwa sang _Kyuubi_ _no_ _Kitsune_ memiliki kekuatan untuk mendeteksi emosi dalam bentuk apapun dan sebaik apapun orang itu menyembunyikannya, kemunkinan Naru mendapatkan kekuatan yang sama dan secara tidak langsung itu mempengaruhi emosinya.

Han tidak bisa melupakan perasaan seperti ia seekor tikus kecil yang tidak berdaya sedang berhadapan dengan seekor rubah yang kelaparan di saat ia melihat Naru, hawa ingin membunuh yang di keluarkan oleh Naru sudah setingkat Jonin dan dengan bantuan sang rubah berekor sembilan bisa menjadi tingkat yang membuat ninja yang bahkan di latih untuk tidak memiliki emosi menangis di tempat.

Han menyeringai melihat dirinya telah mengambil keputusan yang benar untuk membawa Naru bersamanya, tidak hanya ia mendapatkan seorang adik angkat yang menyayangi dirinya, ia mendapatkan murid yang sangat berbakat! Makan itu Konohagakure dan kebodohan mereka yang tidak melihat potensial di dalam Naru!

Namun di balik semua itu, Naru memiliki banyak kekurangan juga yang ia tidak masalah melihat Naru miliki, itu tidak mengurangi kenyataan bahwa Naru adalah anak yang berbakat. Kekurangan Naru adalah sifatnya yang suka mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat, suka bertindak sebelum berfikir, _negative_ _thinking_ , susah fokus, _temperamental_ , terlalu berisik serta kekanak-kanakan dan kurang peka.

Tentu saja semua kekurangannya itu adalah ciri khas Naru, jadi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan membiarkannya saja, lagi pula Naru _special_ dan ia tahu kekurangannya itu bisa saja menjadi kelebihan di depannya, terutama yang terakhir, ia tidak akan pernah membuat Naru membetulkannya!

Tanpa Han sadari, ia sudah seperti seorang ayah yang tidak mau putri satu-satunya di ambil laki-laki manapun, ia berfikir bahwa Naru terlalu polos dan suci di nodai (ia dengan blak-blakan melupakan bahwa Naru membuat jutsu yang membuat dirinya menjadi wanita dewasa sexy dan menamainya _Orioke no Jutsu_ ) dan tidak ada pria di muka bumi ini pantas menerima Naru.

Ia tidak menghiraukan omelan Roshi yang mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu _over protective_ dan ia bukan ayah Naru, tanpa di ketahui keduanya, Minato yang sudah ada di alam baka sama mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan apa yang Han pikirkan, membuat Kushina yang ada di sebelahnya berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar putrinya nanti punya pasangan, ia ingin punya menantu dan cucu! (?).

Seusai latihan _Taijutsu_ , Han melihat Naru mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke tempat biasa dirinya berlatih dengan Roshi; di hutan yang dekat dengan sungai kecil seusai sarapan dan sekarang Han tahu siapa yang akan menjadi korban utama keusilan Naru hari ini.

Ia hanya bisa berdoa kepada siapapun yang ada di atas sana untuk keselamatan Roshi.

Dan benar saja, dua jam kemudian, Han bisa mendengar suara ledakan dan teriakan Roshi, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan secara perlahan berjalan ke arah asal suara ledakan dan teriakan tersebut.

Sampainya ia di tempat biasa Naru dan Roshi latihan, pemandangan di depannya bisa saja membuat dirinya tertawa kalau saja ia tidak melihat bahwa bisa saja dirinya menjadi target berikutnya; Naru tersenyum dengan lebar dan sedang berpose _peace_ ke arah dirinya, wajahnya di kotori dengan bubuk berwarna pink yang ia yakin adalah bom buatan Naru sendiri sedangkan Roshi terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di sampingnya, tubuhnya kini berwarna pink dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"Oke, jelaskan kepadaku bagai mana bisa Roshi berakhir seperti itu" Han menghela nafas panjang lagi, ia sudah tahu bahwa Naru akan menjelaskan kepadanya bagai mana caranya ia mengerjai Roshi namun ia tetap tidak akan tahu: bagai mana bisa bocah berumur 6 tahun mengerjai laki-laki yang sudah berumur 60 tahun lebih yang juga merupakan mantan prajurit perang.

"Hehehe! Jadi tadi aku dan kakek Roshi latihan menggunakan _jutsu_ berelemen api! Jadi aku pasang sebuah jebakan berupa bom yang isinya adalah bubuk berwarna pink dan obat tidur racikan sendiri yang kak Han ajarkan agar aku bisa tidur nyenyak kalau bulan purnama (walau aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sulit tidur di saat bulan purnama)! Tuan rubah pernah bercerita bahwa kak Han menggunakan obat itu agar bisa bertemu dengan tuan kuda! Katanya kak Han tidak seperti aku yang bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan tuan rubah kapanpun yang aku mau! Jebakan yang aku pasang akan menyala kalau terkena panas, jadi aku pura-pura sedang latihan menggunakan _katon_ padalhal aku mau menyalakan jebakan itu!" Naru tersenyum dengan bangga, ia membusungkan dadanya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, seperti apa yang baru ia jelaskan tadi adalah hal yang luar biasa.

Han terdiam, ia sedang memproses apa yang Naru katakan hingga ia menyadari satu hal yang membuat dirinya curiga kepada Naru "Obat… kenapa kau menggunakan obat itu Naru…"

Naru langsung membuang mukanya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang Han katakan, aah, ngomong-ngomong Han lupa mengatakan bahwa Naru juga adalah pembohong yang buruk, ia harus mengajari bagai mana cara berbohong dengan baik dan benar namun ia juga harus membuat setiap Naru berbohong maka ia akan bisa mendeteksinya.

"Naru… Kalau kau tidak cerita kepadaku, tidak ada ramen untukmu" Han tahu bahwa Naru sangat menyukai ramen, ia tahu karena waktu itu ia pernah membuatkan Naru ramen instan yang ia dapatkan dari perjalanannya ke desa yang belum pernah Naru datangi, ia di hadiahi oleh pelukan super erat dari Naru dan sang gadis kecil begitu nempel dengannya, Naru juga semakin nempel dengannya di saat ia memberi tahu Naru bahwa ia bisa memasak ramen (pelajaran yang ia dapat dari buku memasak di desanya dulu).

Naru langsung terlonjak kaget dan berlari ke arah Han, ia memeluk kaki Han dan memasang ekspresi memelas kepadanya "Tidaaaaak! Jangan rameeeen!"

"Kalau begitu katakan kepadaku, mengapa kau menggunakan obat itu kepada Roshi?" Han tersenyum penuh kemenangan di balik maksernya melihat Naru mengangguk dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku… membuat kesepakatan dengan Son…" Han memberikan tatapan kepada Naru yang menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan dengan lebih detail apa yang Naru katakan "Son bilang ia tahu seseorang yang bisa melepaskan tuan rubah, jadi aku membuat kesepakatan bahwa aku akan membuat dirinya bisa berbicara dengan Roshi dan sebagai bayarannya; Son akan memberi tahu kami siapa yang tahu cara melepaskan tuan rubah…"

Han tahu yang Naru maksud adalah monyet berekor lima yang di segel di dalam tubuh Roshi, ia pernah mendengar bahwa dulu Roshi berteman dengan cukup baik dengan sang monyet berekor lima namun ia juga dengar bahwa semakin lama hubungan mereka memburuk sampai Roshi tidak mau memanggil sang monyet dengan namanya lagi.

Ia dengar dari sang kuda berkepala lumba-lumba yang ada di dalam tubuhnya bahwa nama dari Biiju adalah sesuatu yang cukup sensitive bagi mereka, ia juga di ceritakan bahwa seekor Biiju akan memberi tahukan namanya kepada penahannya bila mereka sudah di anggap dekat dan ia akan memberi tahu namanya bila nanti Han sudah ia anggap pantas memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

' _ **Aku yakin Son ingin berbicara dengan Roshi mengenai gadis kecil itu dan munkin juga memperbaiki hubungan mereka, aku yakin Son menyadari betapa specialnya gadis kecil ini**_ 'Sang kuda berkepala lumba-lumba berkata di pikirannya, ia tahu bahwa Naru adalah penyebab mengapa sang kuda kini mau berbicara dan bahkan mau berkerja sama dengannya jadi Han hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lain kali, jangan buat janji dengan orang—atau sesuatu yang kau tidak kenal, pikir terlebih dahulu dan pertimbangkan konsekuensinya, aku yakin Roshi akan marah nanti jadi persiapkan lah dirimu" Naru nyengir lebar mendengar apa yang Han katakan, selama ia masih di perbolehkan makan ramen, ia siap menerima hukuman apapun.

* * *

Roshi tahu bahwa Naru adalah anak yang special, yah selain ia adalah seorang Jinchurki yang bisa berteman baik dengan Biiju yang di segel di dalam tubuhnya, ia juga anak dari mendiam Hokage keempat yang di takuti oleh desanya dan ibunya adalah keturunan klan Uzumaki yang katanya sudah punah dan memiliki _chakra_ yang jarang di temui dan _special_ namun Roshi juga melihat sifat Naru yang bisa merubah seseorang hanya dengan berbicara atau tinggal bersamanya.

Naru seperti bisa mengetuk pintu hati seseorang dan bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan seseorang dengan sangat mudah, demi apapun itu, ia yakin Naru bisa membuat ninja manapun bahkan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin taubat hanya dengan medengarkan Naru berbicara.

' _Seperti seorang petapa_ ' Roshi mendengus walau ia tahu bahwa ia adalah salah satu korban yang pintu hatinya di ketuk oleh Naru, oh, Son juga walau tidak secara langsung.

' _ **Senang akhirnya kau memanggilku dengan namaku lagi**_ ' Kata sang monyet berekor lima yang bernama Son dari dalam pikirannya, ia bisa merasakan Son tertawa karena menganggap ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

Roshi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan mendengar omongan Son, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kea rah Naru yang kini duduk bersila di depannya seperti menunggu dirinya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah Naru kecil, aku berterimakasih kepadamu karena berkatmu aku bisa memperbaiki (walau sedikit demi sedikit) hubunganku dengan Son, tapi—" Roshi mencubit kedua pipi Naru dan menariknya sedikit membuat wajah Naru menjadi aneh dan Naru yang meronta-ronta kesakitan "—Kau tidak perlu membuat diriku menjadi warna pink!"

"Sa-safiiiiit! (Sakit)" Naru menahan tangan Roshi yang sedang mencubit pipinya, namun ia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali atas tuduhan Roshi.

Roshi menghela nafas panjang sebelum melepas cubitannya terhadap Naru "Oke jadi seperti janji Son, aku akan memberi tahumu siapa yang bisa membantumu melepaskan sang rubah berekor Sembilan"

"Segel milikmu berbeda dengan kami karena yang menyegelnya adalah seseorang yang sangatlah handal dalam memasang segel, tidak seperti milik kami yang bisa di bilang segel tingkat rendah" Roshi tersenyum melihat Naru dengan sangat serius menatapnya, ia tahu bahwa walau Naru sulit berkonstentrasi namun bila mengenai sesuatu yang sangat ia minati, maka Naru bisa saja sangat fokus "Maka dari itu, orang yang bisa melepaskannya hanyalah dirimu dan karena sepertinya kau belum bisa melakukannya maka kau membutuhkan bantuan dari seseorang yang sudah pernah melepaskan segelnya dengan sempurna, aku dan Han tidak bisa karena kami sendiri belum melepaskan secara sempurna segel milik kami"

"Kau sudah tahu dari Son bahwa ada seorang Jinchuriki yang sudah benar-benar melepaskan segelnya dan sudah berkerja sama dengan monster berekor miliknya dengan sempurna bukan?" Naru mengangguk dengan cepat sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Roshi sehingga Roshi melanjutkan omongannya "Orang tersebut adalah Jinchuriki dari Hachibi, ia berasal dari Kumogakure"

' _ **Hachi—dia? Serius? Dia adalah Biiju terakhir yang aku pikirkan akan bisa berkerja sama dengan manusia! Yang benar saja!**_ " Naru mendengar sang rubah berkor Sembilan tiba-tiba bicara, nada suaranya memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar.

"Kata tuan rubah ia tidak percaya bahwa Hachi bisa berkerja sama dengan manusia" Naru mengatakan apa yang sang rubah katakan karena tidak ada yang bisa mendengar sang rubah secara langsung.

"Maka dari itu, kita akan ke Kumogakure untuk membuktikannya!" Roshi menyeringai melihat reaksi Han yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ha? Kau gila Roshi? Apakah kepalamu terjedut sesuatu dengan sangat keras hingga kau kehilangan akal sehatmu?" Han membulatkan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya Roshi, mulutnya terbuka lebar di balik masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Horee! Jalan-jalan ke tempat baru!" Naru melompat-lompat kegirangan.

* * *

"Dari segala desa… yang menculik Naru harus Iwagakure… apakah ini sebuah hukuman Kami-sama…" Seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan topeng bermotif anjing bergumam pelan, temannya yang mengenakan topeng rubah hanya bisa menatap khawatir dirinya.

Tenzou adalah nama laki-laki yang mengenakan topeng rubah yang sekarang tengah duduk sambil memandang desa Iwagakure dari kejauhan, ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang temannya gumamkan namun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa temannya sedang sangat kesulitan.

Ia tentu tahu alasannya karena ia tahu siapa sebenarnya orang tua dari anak yang sedang mereka cari, namun ia tidak mau berfikir yang tidak-tidak sehingga ia percoba berfiikir hal-hal yang positif, ia berharap semua pikirannya adalah kenyataan.

"Setelah mencari informasi di desa dekat perbatasan Iwagakure, aku tidak menemukan informasi mengenai gadis kecil berambut kuning namun aku menemukan berberapa informasi mengenai kejadian-kejadian aneh di desa yang sama" Tenzou menghela nafas pendek, ia tahu bahwa pikirannya ada kemunkinan benar, Naru baik-baik saja walau ia sendiri tidak tahu bagai mana "Toko-toko di desa tersebut sering terkena jebakan dan menjadi korban keinsengan seseorang namun tidak ada yang tahu siapa pelakunya"

Temannya mengangkat kepalanya, seperti ia mengingat sesuatu "Jebakan… keisengan…"

"Ya… Jebakan dan keisengan" Tenzou tersenyum kecil, ia mengingat sang gadis kecil berambut kuning yang terkenal dengan keisengannya di desa "Dan tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang melakukannya"

Tanzou memang tidak bisa melihat wajah temannya karena topeng yang ia kenakan, namun ia yakin temannya juga sedang tersenyum kecil mengingat sang gadis kecil.

"Namun sayangnya dua minggu kemudian keisengan dan jebakan itu berhenti muncul, jadi kemunkinan besar ia sudah tidak berada di tempat yang sama namun aku yakin bila kita mencari tahu mengenai desa-desa yang lain, pasti kita bisa menemukan jejaknya" Tanzou masih memegang teguh dengan dirinya yang akan terus berfikir positif, cukup partnernya saja yang berfikir tidak-tidak, ia tidak mau ikut-ikutan karena ia yakin sang gadis kecil baik-baik saja!

Sedangkan sang gadis kecil yang mereka bicarakan sedang melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil terus berjalan bersama kedua 'keluarga' buatannya, sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya dan ia tidak berhenti mengatakan hal-hal mengenai tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Fun Facts:** Nama asli Yamato tidak pernah di ketahui, sebelum menjadi guru untuk tim 7, namanya adalah Kinoe, lalu Tenzou; nama pemberian seorang gadis kecil yang mengira dirinya adalah adiknya yang sudah mati.

 **Fun Facts:** Jutsu terkuat di dunia Naruto: Kultum no Justu by Naruto Uzumaki (?)

Itachi dalam bahasa inggris adalah _weasle_ , yang artinya musang sedangkan berang-berang adalah _beaver_.

Pair di cerita ini sekali lagi saya katakan: GaaNaru sedangkan SasuNaru hanya selingan dan unrequited love, sekian dan terimakasih sudah mau membaca!

 _Review Please_


	6. Family Outing, Jinchuriki style!

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Mengandung Gender Bender, Semi-AU, Many Bashing (Later will have a character development), semi-dark, and many more

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Naruto berubah menjadi lebih unik di saat sang pemeran utama memiliki perbedaan dari yang aslinya: di mana Naruto Uzumaki terlahir sebagai perempuan dan sebuah kejadian mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Di saat Naruto yang sedang kabur dari amukan masa, ia tanpa sengaja berhasil keluar dari perbatasan Konoha dan di culik oleh ninja dari Iwagakure.

 **Pairing** : (Main) Gaara X (Fem) Naruto dan (One sided) Sasuke x (Fem) Naruto

* * *

 **Tale of Jinchuriki: The Little Fox Girl**

 **Chapter 6 – Family Outing, Jinchuriki style!**

* * *

Naru tidak pernah tahu bagai mana rasanya memiliki keluarga, semenjak dia kecil, ia selalu sendirian tanpa mengetahui siapa sebenarnya ayah dan ibunya, di saat ia bertanya kepada Sadaime, pasti sang Sandaime hanya memandang dirinya sebelum mengalihkan pembicaraan atau pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naru.

Ia sering merasa iri melihat anak-anak seumurannya yang sedang berjalan bergandengan dengan orang tuanya atau di gendong oleh ayahnya, ia hanya bisa menatap iri sang anak yang kelihatan sangat bahagia.

Namun sekarang ia bisa merasakannya, ia bisa menggandeng tangan Roshi atau Han bahkan keduanya secara bersamaan, ia bisa minta di gendong oleh Han yang sangat tinggi (orang tertinggi yang pernah Naru temui), jadi Naru merasa senang dengan keadaannya sekarang, bahkan ia mau berterimakasih dengan dua orang yang menculiknya karena berkat mereka; Naru bisa mendapatkan 'keluarga' yang ia impi-impikan.

Kini ia tengah di perjalanan menuju tempat yang di sebut Roshi sebagai Kumogakure untuk menemui seseorang yang bisa membantu Naru membebaskan rubah berekor Sembilan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, ia tengah di gandeng oleh Han yang sedari tadi sepertinya sedang terkena sakit kepala karena melihat Roshi yang sudah minum _sake_ di pagi hari.

' _ **Oi, Bocah**_ ' Sang rubah sepertinya panjang umur karena baru saja Naru memikirkan betapa senangnya ia akan bisa membebaskan sang rubah, ia sudah berbicara dengannya dan di pagi haru pula! Sang rubah yang satu ini sedikit pemalas dan selalu bangun siang padahal.

' _Selamat pagi tuan rubah! Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi!_ ' Naru tersenyum lebar, ia sedang sangat senang karena ia bisa jalan-jalan ke tempat baru bersama Han dan Roshi, ia bahkan melompat-lompat kecil sambil berjalan.

' _ **Berhenti memanggilku 'tuan rubah' bocah**_ ' Naru tiba-tiba berhenti melompat dan sedang memproses apa yang sang rubah katakan, membuat Roshi dan Han menatap bingung Naru sebelum mereka menyadari bahwa Naru sedang berbicara dengan sang rubah berekor sembilan di dalam pikirannya.

"Lalu… aku harus memanggilmu apa… aku suka memanggilmu 'tuan rubah' dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan" Naru mengerutkan keningnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Han dan Roshi sedang menatap tidak percaya dirinya.

' _ **Aku punya nama dan namaku adalah Kurama! Panggil aku Kurama dan jangan beri tahu yang lain! Kecuali munkin dua monyet tak berbulu yang bersamamu**_ ' Naru bisa merasakan sang rubah yang bernama Kurama mengerang pelan dan bisa membayangkannya sedang membuang mukanya.

"Ku…rama….Kurama!" Naru mengeja nama sang rubah sebelum melompat senang dan memanggil sang rubah dengan namanya, sudah lama ia ingin tahu siapa nama sang rubah! Karena seharusnya seorang sahabat sebelum berteman harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Oooh! Selamat Naru!" Tiba-tiba saja Naru di gendong oleh Roshi dan di lempar ke atas sebelum di tangkap lagi berkali-kali "Kau akhirnya mengetahui nama sang rubah!"

Naru tertawa dengan senang, entah mengapa ia senang di lempar seperti itu dan ia merasa seperti ia baru saja melakukan hal yang luar biasa.

"Selamat Naru" Han ikutan bicara dan membuat Naru semakin senang, ia bisa membayangkan Han tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita buat pesta kecil untuk merayakan keberhasilan Naru mengetahui nama sang rubah berekor Sembilan!" Roshi tiba-tiba berkata, membuat Han yang ada di sampingnya menatap tajam dirinya.

"Tidak ada _sake_ , ini pesta untuk Naru dan bukan dirimu!" Roshi cemberut mendengar apa yang Han katakan namun pandangan yang di berikan Han cukup menakutkan jadi ia hanya bisa mengangguk, lama kelamaan ia bisa melihat mata sang kuda berkepala lumba-lumba di mata Han dan itu cukup menakutkan.

Son tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya, membuat Roshi memarahi sang monyet berekor empat yang sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sedang di ikuti oleh seseorang, seseorang tersebut mengintip dengan malu-malu dari atas pohon yang membuat dirinya bisa melihat Naru yang sedang berbicara dengan Han dan Roshi, rambutnya yang berwarna hijau terang di terpa angin.

* * *

Roshi memutuskan untuk menggelar piknik sebagai pengganti pesta di dekat sebuah sungai yang mengalir cukup deras, perjalanan mereka ke Kumogakure memang jauh namun mereka bukanlah ninja normal, mereka bisa saja ke Kumogakure hanya dalam jangka waktu empat hari tanpa merasa lelah dengan menggunakan kekuatan Biiju mereka.

Salah satu keuntungan sebagai Jinchuriki yang bisa bekerja sama dengan Biiju mereka; kekuatan mereka di atas rata-rata dengan kekuatan regenerasi dan kecepatan yang di hadiahkan oleh Biiju yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka, Naru masih kecil namun kekuatannya sudah setinggi seorang _Chunin_ dan ia baru berumur 6 tahun!

Lagi pula karena Naru masih kecil, tidak sulit untuk menggendongnya, ia memang harus menerima istirahat dan nutrisi yang cukup karena dulu ia kekurangan gizi yang menyebabkan tubuhnya menjadi kurus dan pendek, maka dari itu; Han selalu menjejalkan Naru dengan berbagai makanan yang bergizi dan tidak membiarkan naru makan ramen terus menerus serta Roshi yang berpura-pura tidak mau memakan sayuran bagiannya dan menjejalkannya kepada Naru; semua itu demi kebaikan Naru sendiri.

Jadi sekarang Naru sedang memakan roti isi sayuran yang di ubah menjadi seperti roti isi daging oleh Han, ya, semuanya adalah untuk kebaikan Naru termasuk membohongi Naru agar ia memakan sayuran.

"Rasanya…aneh" Naru mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengunyah secara perlahan roti isinya, ia menatap bingung Han yang sedang membuat roti isi untuk Roshi.

"…Kau tidak suka? Aku mencoba membuat rasa baru…" Han berbohong dengan sangat handal, ia memberikan Naru tatapan yang ia buat-buat sedih.

Naru langsung menggeleng dengan cepat dan menghabiskan roti isinya sekali gigit, ia tidak menyadari Han dan Roshi yang saling lirik dan memberikan kode 'berhasil' kepada satu sama lain.

"Aku mau main sebentar!' Naru melambai ke arah Han dan Roshi dan berlari ke sungai untuk mencari teman baru, ya, ia menganggap katak adalah teman, sekarang ia memiliki sekitar tujuh puluh katak dan empat ratus kecebong sebagai teman (Ia tidak memperdulikan pandangan bingung Han dan tawa Roshi di saat ia menceritakan bahwa ia memiliki banyak teman dan semuanya adalah katak dan anak katak).

Ia melepas sepatunya dan mulai mencari teman barunya hingga ia menemukan seekor katak berwarna kuning di sebrang sungai, Naru tersenyum dengan lebar dan melambai ke arah sang katak sebelum secara perlahan berjalan di atas air untuk menyebrang.

"Hati-hati Naru, kalau kau jatuh bisa terbawa arus!" Roshi menyeringai melihat Naru sedang mengatur chakranya agar bisa berjalan menyebrang, ia merasa bangga melihat buah hasil latihan dengannya terbayar dengan baik di saat ia melihat Naru berhasil berjalan menyebrangi sungai.

"Jangan pergi jauh-jauh Naru, kita melanjutkan perjalanan satu jam lagi" Kata Han yang sedang meminum teh yang yang mendidih, membuat Roshi yang di sampingnya mundur ke belakang, ia tidak pernah tahu bagai mana bisa Han menyukai minuman sepanas itu hanya karena ia menggunakan _Boil Style_.

"Ya!" Naru melambai ke arah Han dan Roshi sebelum berlari ke arah hutan di sebrang sungai bersama sang katak berwarna kuning yang duduk di punggungnya.

Naru bersenandung kecil sambil bermain-main dengan batang kayu yang ia temukan, ia sudah terbiasa main sendiri karena tidak punya teman namun bukan berarti ia tidak kesepian.

Teman, Naru ingin punya teman manusia, ia punya para katak dan Kurama sebagai teman namun itu tidak cukup, ia ingin punya teman seumuran atau yang sedikit lebih tua juga tidak apa.

Naru tersenyum masam sambil mengayun-ayunkan batang kayu yang ia pegang, katak yang ada di pundaknya terlihat senang saja bisa berjalan-jalan bersama sang gadis kecil, hingga seekor beruang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mencoba menyerang Naru.

Naru sedikit terlonjak kaget namun karena refleks berkat latihan bersama Han dan Roshi, ia langsung meraih senjata yang ada di dalam tasnya dan sudah bersiap melawan sang beruang, katak yang ada di punggungnya kini bersembunyi di kantung bajunya.

Namun sebelum ia bisa menghabisi sang beruang lalu memperlihatkannya kepada Han dan Roshi untuk mendapatkan pujian, sebuah suara menghentikan dirinya "Awas-ssu!"

Seorang perempuan berambut hijau terang tiba-tiba saja melompat dari atas pohon tidak jauh dari sang beruang dan menendang sang beruang hingga terpental jauh, membuat Naru yang melihatnya menatap kaget sang gadis berambut hijau terang dengan pandangan kaget.

"Kau tidak apa-apa-ssu?" Tanya sang gadis berambut hijau yang kini berada di depan Naru.

Naru diam saja sebelum ia menegak ludahnya dengan susah payah, di depannya ada seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dan adalah anak yang kelihatannya lebih tua darinya, Naru memiliki ingatan tidak menyenangkan mengenai anak-anak yang umurnya lebih tua darinya; mereka biasanya suka mengerjainya secara langsung, dalam artian mereka suka menggunakan kekerasan hanya karena mereka lebih besar dari dirinya.

Naru langsung melompat mundur untuk memberikan jarak antar dirinya dengan sang gadis berambut hijau, ia langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung dan menatap penuh curiga sang gadis berambut hijau "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri! Siapa kau? Aapa yang kau mau dariku?"

Sang gadis berambut hijau menatap kaget Naru sebelum ekspresi sedih menghiasi wajahnya "Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu-ssu"

Naru diam saja, ia menatap lekat-lekat sang gadis berambut hijau, seperti sedang menganalisah sesuatu. Han dan Roshi tidak tahu bahwa Naru memiliki sebuah hadiah yang ia dapatkan semenjak ia lahir— saat sang _Kyuubi_ _no_ _Kitsune_ di segel di dalam tubuhnya—yaitu ia bisa membaca emosi seseorang.

Naru melihat bahwa sang gadis berambut hijau di depannya benar-benar sedih dan kelihatannya tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menyakiti dirinya, Naru menurunkan senjatanya dan menatap sang gadis dengan pandangan kosong sebelum memiringkan kepalanya "Menyelamatkan... kau tidak akan menyakitiku?"

Sang gadis berambut hijau menatap tidak percaya Naru sebelum menggeleng dengan cepat "Tidak-ssu! Mana mungkin aku mau menyakitimu!"

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu! Aku kesepian dan tidak punya teman-ssu! Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku di desa-ssu! Makannya aku mencari teman di luar desa!" Kata sang gadis berambut hijau dengan penuh semangat, matanya yang berwarna _orange_ terang menatap penuh harap Naru "Jadilah temanku-ssu!"

Naru langsung menjatuhkan senjatanya dan menatap tidak percaya sang gadis berambut hijau, matanya yang berwarna biru terang membulat dan berbinar-binar menatap sang gadis berambut hijau, ia tidak merasakan perasaan lain selain bahagia dan antusias dari sang gadis berambut hijau jadi kemungkinan besar apa yang gadis itu katakan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan "Benarkah?"

"Uhn! Ayo kita jadi teman dan bermain bersama-ssu!" kata sang gadis berambut hijau, ia langsung berlari mendekat ke arah Naru dan menggenggam kedua tangan Naru "Namaku Fuu! Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

"Aku Naru! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Naru melompat-lompat dengan senang, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan teman yang umurnya tidak terlalu jauh darinya!

Namun sepertinya ada yang sedikit aneh, Kurama sedari tadi diam saja, padahal ia tidak sedang tidur siang, namun Naru terlalu senang karena mendapatkan teman baru untuk menyadarinya, lagi pula sang gadis berambut hijau yang bernama Fuu itu terlihat sangat baik.

Naru bermain dengan Fuu permainan yang dulu sangat ingin ia mainkan bersama orang lain namun tidak bisa karena ia tidak memiliki seorang teman, seperti petak umpat, kejar-kejaran, bahkan permainan yang seperti _dodge_ _ball_ namun di ganti dengan sebuah kunai yang terbuat dari kertas (namun karena tidak ada kertas, mereka membuatnya dari daun atau kayu), hingga Naru mendengar namanya di panggil oleh Han.

"Ah! Sudah waktunya aku pergi" Naru langsung menjatuhkan batang kayu yang ia gunakan untuk menggambar bersama Fuu dan menoleh ke arah suara Han.

"Kau sudah harus pergi?" Fuu menatap sedih Naru, ia terlihat ingin sekali menahan Naru agar ia bisa bermain lebih lama dengannya, namun ia menahan diri dan memberikan Naru senyuman yang sedikit di paksakan "Kau janji kita akan main lagi kapan-kapan?"

Naru menatap Fuu dan mengangguk dengan cepat, mana mungkin ia akan dengan cepat melupakan temannya yang baru, jadi Naru berlari dan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya "Uhn! Aku janji!"

Mata Fuu berbinar-binar, kini senyumannya berubah menjadi senyuman yang sangat lebar dan tulus, ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Naru, membuat janji untuk bertemu kembali "Janji!"

"Naru?" Suara Han semakin keras menandakan kini Han sudah mulai mencarinya.

"Yaa!" Naru membalik tubuhnya untuk menjawab panggilan Han sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke Fuu, namun sang gadis berambut hijau sudah menghilang dari tempatnya "Fuu?"

"Naru, kita sudah harus pergi sekarang" Han kini sudah berada di belakangnya dan menggandeng tangannya, Roshi mengikuti Han di belakangnya.

Fuu yang bersembunyi di balik pohon jauh dari Naru menatap sedih Naru yang di bawa oleh dua orang temannya entah ke mana, ia tersenyum sedih melihat naru yang bercerita kepada dua orang temannya tentang teman barunya yang Han dan Roshi kira lagi-lagi adalah seekor katak, dua buah sayap terlihat di punggungnya "Dadah Naru... kita akan bertemu lagi... pasti..."

' _ **Fuu, kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya dan dua orang yang bersama dengannya**_ **'** Sebuah suara yang hanya bisa Fuu dengar berkata, membuat Fuu tersenyum bahagia namun sedikit bingung, kenapa dua orang yang bersama dengan Naru juga?

* * *

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi dengan sangat cepat... karena aku tidak mau Naru melewati Otogakure" Kata Roshi di tengah perjalanan mereka, matahari sudah menghilang dan di gantikan dengan bulan menjadi pertanda bahwa kini sudah malam namun mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Naru tertidur dengan pulas di gendongan Han, ia terlihat sangat tenang dan tidak terganggu dengan angin dingin yang menerpa dirinya karena ia merasa hangat berkat kekuatan Han.

"Ada apa dengan Otogakure?" Han menatap bingung Roshi, ia tidak terllau familiar dengan tempat-tempat di luar Iwagakure karena ia dulu tidak di perbolehkan keluar dari perbatasan Iwa namun tidak boleh masuk ke desa, namun sekarang ia sudah keluar dari desa maka ia bisa pergi ke mana saja.

"Aku mendengar _rumor_..." Roshi memicingkan matanya melihat sebuah perbatasan di depannya sebelum mengerutkan keningnya "Bahwa pemimpin dari desa tersebut adalah seseorang dari Konoha"

Han tidak perlu di beri tahu dua kali atau di jelaskan mengapa Roshi tidak mau Naru melewati desa tersebut, ia dan Roshi saling memberikan tatapan sebelum mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pelan-pelan merasakan tubuh mereka di masuki _chakra_ milik monster berekor yang di segel di tubuh mereka dan menghilang dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi, bergerak dengan kecepatan di atas batas kecepatan manusia normal melewati desa serta perbatasan dari desa Otogakure hanya dalam waktu hitungan menit.

Berbeda dengan mereka yang memiliki kecepatan di atas rata-rata, dua orang ANBU yang di tugaskan untuk mencari Naru baru saja sampai ke sebuah desa paling jauh dari desa utama Iwagakure dan dekat perbatasan menuju Takigakure.

Mereka berdua tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko yang menjual bahan makanan dengan menggunkan penyamaran yang membuat mereka berdua tampak seperti dua orang pengelana yang sedang membeli bahan makanan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Gadis kecil? Tidak ada anak kecil di desa ini karena anak-anak umur 5 tahun akan langsung di kirim ke desa utama untuk di latih menjadi ninja atau menerima pendidikan" Jawab sang pedagang yang sedang memasukkan belanjaan mereka ke dalam sebuah kantung saat mereka menanyakan mengenai seorang gadis yang mereka sedang cari, tentu saja menyertakan alasan bahwa mereka sedang mencari orang tua dari anak gadis tersebut "Satu-satunya anak kecil yang pernah datang ke sini adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata biru dan ia di temani pamannya, bukan orang tuanya"

Jawaban yang mereka dapat dari desa tersebut selalu sama, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seorang gadis kecil berambut kuning dan bermata biru cerah, namun mereka tahu bahwa gadis kecil yang mereka cari berada di desa tersebut, alasannya? Sebuah toko yang berwarna merah muda menjadi buktinya, mereka bahkan bisa mendengar suara sang pemilik toko yang sedang mengecat ulang tokonya mengenai dirinya yang kurang beruntung untuk menerima cobaan berupa keisengan seseorang.

"Tunggu tuan, apakah tuan masih akan melanjutkan berkelana?" Tanya seorang penjaga penginapan tempat mereka beristirahat, ia terlihat sedikit khawatir entah mengapa.

"Ahh, iya, kami masih harus mencari orang tua dari anak gadis tersebut, kami berhutang budi padanya" Jawab salah satu dari mereka yang biasa mengenakan topeng bermotif anjing.

"Saya harus memperingatkan anda, akhir-akhir ini... monster itu sering berkeliaran di sekitar sini" Kata sang penjaga, wajahnya memperlihatkan kebencian dan jijik di saat ia mengatakan kata 'monster' yang menjadi bukti bahwa ia membenci apapun itu yang ia sebut dengan monster

"Monster?" Laki-laki yang biasa menggunakan topeng rubah menatap bingung sang penjaga toko namun ia merasa sedikit _deja vu_ , entah mengapa nada suara dan raut wajahnya mengingatkan dirinya dengan orang-orang yang biasa membicarakan gadis yang sedang mereka cari; bahkan bahasa tubuhnya juga.

"Ya! Ia adalah monster yang menyamar menjadi manusia! Hati-hati! Ia mengenakan pakaian serba merah dan sangat tinggi, jangan pernah mencoba mendekatinya karena kalian pasti akan ia lukai!" penjaga toko tersebut langsung pergi setelah berbicara untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, meninggalkan dua laki-laki yang tadi ia ajak berbicara.

"Senpai"

"Ya... aku juga menyadarinya..."

Sedangkan gadis yang sedang mereka khawatirkan sedang tertidur pulas di gendongan kakak angkatnya, memimpikan seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang menjadi sahabat terbaiknya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Fun Fact:** Hanya ada dua orang di dunia Naruto yang bisa terbang tanpa menggunakan alat tambahan, yang pertama adalah Oonoki, sang Kage dari Iwagakure dan Fuu yang menggunakan dua buah ekor milik Choumei yang di jadikan sayap.

 **Fun Fact** : Fuu adalah Jinchuriki yang dia tangkap oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu (Zombie duo), namun hubungannya dengan Choumei terlihat cukup baik karena sikap mereka berdua yang sama.

Yak! Chapter ini akhirnya selesai! bisa di bilang chapter ini adalah pembuka untuk ARC baru yaitu pergi ke Kumogakure, siapa yang kangen dengan sang _rapper_ abal-abal? Ketemu Gaaranya masih agak lama namun sudah di berikan cukup banyak hint bahwa Naruto akan berakhir bersama Gaara; salah satunya adalah nama asli sang katak yang ada di chapter 3 dan mimpi Naru di chapter ini!

 _Review Please_


	7. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer** : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning** : Mengandung Gender Bender, Semi-AU, Many Bashing (Later will have a character development), semi-dark, and many more

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Naruto berubah menjadi lebih unik di saat sang pemeran utama memiliki perbedaan dari yang aslinya: di mana Naruto Uzumaki terlahir sebagai perempuan dan sebuah kejadian mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Di saat Naruto yang sedang kabur dari amukan masa, ia tanpa sengaja berhasil keluar dari perbatasan Konoha dan di culik oleh ninja dari Iwagakure.

 **Pairing** : (Main) Gaara X (Fem) Naruto dan (One sided) Sasuke x (Fem) Naruto

* * *

 **Tale of Jinchuriki: The Little Fox Girl**

 **Chapter 7 –** **Lost and Found**

* * *

"Kak… kita ada di mana?" Naru menggenggam dengan erat tangan Han, seperti ia sangat takut bahwa ia akan di tinggal oleh kakak angkatnya atau bila saja ia melepas tangan Han; maka ia akan kehilangan sang laki-laki tinggi tersebut.

Bagai mana tidak? Kini Naru, Han, dan Roshi tengah berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat _familiar_ oleh Naru, membuat Naru memiliki pikiran bahwa ia akan di kembalikan ke tempat asalnya dan tidak akan lagi bisa bersama dengan kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi "Bukannya kita mau pergi ke Kumo?"

Han melirik Naru sebentar sebelum menggunakan tangannya yang tidak di genggam oleh Naru untuk menepuk kepala Naru, ia tidak menyalahkan Naru untuk merasa takut seperti itu, karena tempat mereka berada sekarang sangatlah dekat dengan desa asal Naru dan Naru tidak ada keinginan untuk kembali ke desa asalnya sama sekali "Kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana, kita mau tidak mau melewati Konohagakure"

Naru memeriksa sekelilingnya dengan sedikit takut-takut, ia memiliki perasaan campur aduk mengenai tempat ia dan kedua temannya beristirahat; ia merasa senang karena ia bisa merasakan hawa hangat bercampur bau belerang yang menandakan bahwa ada tempat pemandian air panas di tempat ia berada sekarang namun pada saat bersamaan ia merasa takut karena perasaan nostalgia yang ia rasakan, ia merasa seperti ia sedang berada di desanya dan ia jadi takut akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang biasa menyakiti dirinya.

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu sebelumnya, kita ada di Yugakure dan sebentar lagi kita akan bisa sampai ke Kumogakure; kalau di perkirakan, besok kita sudah sampai ke perbatasan Kumogakure" Roshi yang berjalan di samping Han menjelaskan, ia memeriksa sekelilingnya sebelum menyeringai "Sebenarnya kita bisa saja sampai hari ini, namun aku dan Han memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sini sebentar untuk membelikanmu pakaian baru dan membiarkan kau mandi dengan baik"

"Pakaian baru dan mandi?" Naru menatap bingung kakek angkatnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Roshi bergumam dengan pelan 'Kau itu bisa jadi sangat menggemaskan sekali' dan membuat Naru semakin bingung.

"Kau tidak bisa terus menerus menggunakan pakaianmu itu Naru, terlebih lagi koleksi pakaianmu sangatlah terbatas" Roshi menarik pelan kaus berwarna pink yang Naru kenakan, ia di ceritakan oleh Han bahwa kaus yang Naru pakai sebenarnya berwarna putih dan bisa berubah jadi pink begitu karena tadinya baju tersebut terkena siraman darah dan saat di cuci warnanya tidak bisa kembali menjadi putih "Kami tidak bisa membelikan kau pakaian di saat kita di Iwagakure karena takut akan di curigai, namun di sini; tidak ada yang mengenal kita, sehingga kita bisa dengan leluasa membawamu ke toko-toko"

Mata Naru berbinar-binar sebelum menarik pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Han "Aku ingin baju seperti kak Han! Lalu aku juga mau warnanya merah seperti kak Han dan kakek!"

Roshi tertawa sedangkan Han tersenyum di balik maskernya mendengar jawaban Naru sebelum mereka mendatangi sebuah toko pakaian dengan menggunakan _henge_ untuk menyembunyikan identitas asli mereka, walaupun mereka tahu bahwa tidak akan ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya mereka dan tidak ada yang mengenal mereka di Yugakure, namun tetap saja mereka harus berhati-hati agar tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar; mereka tengah berada di dekat Konohagakure juga.

Setelah membeli pakaian baru untuk Naru, mereka semua pergi ke tempat pemandian air panas agar Naru bisa mandi dengan lebih bersih, maksud dari lebih bersih adalah dengan menggunakan sabun dan _shampoo,_ karena selama tinggal bersama Han dan Roshi; Naru hanya mandi tanpa menggunakan sabun maupun _shampoo_ di karenakan takut meninggalkan jejak karena mereka biasa mandi di sungai.

Namun karena Naru perempuan, ia harus mandi di tempat yang terpisah dengan Han dan Roshi, sehingga sekarang Naru tengah berendam di tempat pemandian air panas setelah membersihkan dirinya dengan sabun dan _shampoo_ sendirian.

' _ **Walau kau terlihat senang, mengapa aku masih mendeteksi perasaan tidak nyaman di dalam dirimu bocah**_ ' Suara Kurama membangunkan Naru dari lamunannya, membuat sang rubah berekor sembilan menatap lekat-lekat wadahnya yang kini terlihat semakin tidak nyaman.

"Aku… merasa seperti berada di desa kembali dan… aku tidak tahu mau merasa senang atau tidak" Naru berbisik dengan pelan sebelum ia menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya ke dalam air, walau Han dan Roshi sudah bilang kalau ia bukan sedang berada di Konoha dan hanya berada _dekat_ dengan Konoha, tetap saja perasaan takut terus menyelubungi dirinya ' _Aku sendiri bingung…_ '

Kurama yang masih berada di dalam wadahnya menatap sebentar jeruji besi yang mengunci dirinya sebelum membetulkan posisi duduknya, ia sepertinya mulai mengerti perasaan apa yang sedang Naru rasakan sekarang ' **Kau kangen dengan desa tempat tinggalmu namun pada waktu yang bersamaan, kau tidak mau terpisah dari dua orang pengurusmu** '

Naru mengangguk, ia tahu bahwa Han dan Roshi tidak akan bisa kembali bersama dengannya ke Konohagakure, mereka berdua berasal dari desa lain—desa yang sangat 'bermusuhan' (kata Roshi) dengan Konoha lagi, mana munkin mereka bisa di terima dengan senang hati.

Kurama mendengus, ia tahu bahwa wadahnya masih kecil, sehingga perasaan seperti _homesick_ pasti akan muncul ' _ **Apakah kau membenci Konoha, bocah?**_ '

Naruto terdiam, ia berkedip-kedip berberapa kali dengan cepat, otaknya yang tidak terlalu encer sedang mencerna apa yang Kurama katakan sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan sang rubah berekor sembilan ' _Tidak, kenapa aku membenci desaku?_ '

' _ **Tentu saja atas perlakuan mereka terhadap dirimu**_ ' Kurama memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, pertanyaan yang ia berikan terdengar sangat random namun ia memiliki alasan tersendiri: ia ingin mengetahui pendapat wadahnya mengenai desa yang sudah memenjarakannya dulu—walau lebih tepatnya pemimpin sang desa yang menyegel dirinya ' _ **Oh, dan untuk informasimu juga, yang mengunci diriku juga desa tersebut**_ '

' _Tidak semua orang dari desa jahat kok, ada kakek yang menyayangiku, ada paman dan kakak yang sering memberikan aku ramen, ada kakak berambut hitam yang sering memberikan aku camilan, ada kakak bertopeng rubah yang sering meninggalkan aku hadiah juga…_ ' Naru mengerutkan keningnya sebelum matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat orang-orang yang mau membantunya dulu, ia mulai kangen dengan mereka.

' _ **Humph, bisa di hitung dengan jari orang-orang yang baik denganmu**_ ' Kurama mendengus dan memutar bola matanya dengan bosan ' _ **Bahkan kasih sayang dan kebaikan hati mereka bisa di kalahkan oleh dua orang penjagamu sekarang, yang jelas-jelas dari desa lain**_ '

Naru menggeleng dengan pelan ' _Tidak, aku tetap tidak membenci desaku, karena walaupun sedikit mereka tetap saja orang-orang dari desa, kalau aku bilang bahwa aku membenci desa, maka sama saja aku mengatakan bahwa aku membenci mereka juga…_ '

Sang Rubah terdiam, ia sudah pasrah dengan kenyataan bahwa wadahnya selalu saja bisa membuat dirinya kehabisan kata-kata. Bisa di bilang wadahnya kini sudah menjadi semakin pintar—atau setidaknya lebih pintar dari sebelumnya berkat didikan Han dan Roshi.

' _ **Baiklah, aku terima jawabanmu untuk sekarang, sekarang pertanyaan selanjutnya**_ ' Kurama tidak memperdulikan ekspresi masam yang Naru kenakan, ia tahu bahwa Naru tidak terlalu di berikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini olehnya namun ia tidak memperdulikannya, karena ia ingin mendapat jawaban dari wadahnya ' _ **Apa mimpimu sekarang? Ingin jadi apa kau di masa depan nanti? Mengingat kau bilang kalau menjadi Hokage bukan lagi impianmu**_ '

Naru menggigit bawah bibirnya, ia belum memikirkan soal itu ' _Aku… mau jadi apa…_ '

Kurama diam sebentar, ia menatap pemandangan hutan yang di sungguhkan di balik jeruji di depannya sebelum menutup matanya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi ' _ **Mana aku tahu, kau harus cari tahu sendiri**_ '

Naru menghela nafas pendek, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang terkadang suka membuat dirinya bingung, ini bukan pertama kalinya sang rubah berekor sembilan mempertanyakan hal yang membuat Naru harus memutar otak dan berfikir panjang, seperti berberapa waktu yang lalu di saat sang rubah bertanya apakah keinginannya untuk menjadi Hokage tetap sama di saat dirinya enggan kembali ke desa, atau di saat sang rubah mendadak bertanya mengenai apakah dirinya masih mau menjadi 'teman' sang rubah bila sang rubah adalah monster dan pernah membunuh banyak orang.

Jawaban Naru untuk pertanyaan yang pertama adalah tidak dan ya untuk pertanyaan kedua.

Ia tidak lagi ingin menjadi Hokage karena ia akan terpisah dari Han dan Roshi bila ia menjadi Hokage dan ia akan tetap menjadi teman sang rubah karena Naru tidak perduli dengan masa lalu sang rubah, yang ia tahu adalah sang rubah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan teman pertamanya.

Jawaban yang menurut Naru cukup membuat sang rubah puas dan senang.

Namun sekarang kembali lagi ke pertanyaan baru dari sang rubah: mau jadi apa ia nanti?

Pertanyaan yang sama dengan apa yang di tanyakan oleh Han dan Roshi berberapa waktu yang lalu dan di saat itu, Naru belum juga memiliki jawabannya.

Naru menggeleng dengan pelan dan menampar kedua pipinya dengan pelan, ia tidak boleh putus asa, ia pasti akan menemukan mimpi yang baru, mimpi yang lebih bagus dari menjadi Hokage dan masih tetap bisa bersama dengan kedua penjaganya.

Merasa ia sudah cukup bersih, Naru keluar dari tempat pemandian air panas dan mengeringkan dirinya sebelum mengenakan kembali pakaian barunya dan keluar dari tempat pemandian air panas milik wanita; namun ia menemukan bahwa Han dan Roshi belum selesai mandi dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Sepanjang jalan-jalannya sambil menggunakan _henge,_ Naru tenggelam dalam pikirannya mencari impian baru yang ingin ia kejar dan penuhi, untuk sekarang memang hal yang paling ia inginkan adalah membebaskan Kurama, namun di saat ia sudah membebaskan sahabatnya; apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya?

Naru jadi ingat dengan kakek angkatnya—Sandaime yang pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia harus memiliki sebuah mimpi yang ingin ia capai, awalnya memang ia berfikir bahwa ia ingin menjadi Hokage, seperti sang kakek, karena ia ingin tidak lagi tidak di anggap ada dan ia akan mendapatkan kasih sayang serta rasa hormat dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun sekarang keinginan tersebut telah berubah, ia tidak ada keinginan untuk berpisah dari 'keluarga'nya.

Naru mendadak membeku, ia merasa seperti bulu kuduknya naik semua dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya, sang rubah berekor sembilan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya juga terbangun dari tidur siangnya dan mengerang dengan keras.

Di depannya, ia melihat dua orang ninja, perempuan dan laki-laki yang mengenakan ikat kepala yang Naru sangat kenal.

Ikat kepala desa Konohagakure.

' _ **Jangan diam terus bocah! Berjalan seperti biasa!**_ ' Suara erangan keras sang rubah berekor sembilan membangunkan Naru, ia menegak ludahnya dengan susah payah dan dengan takut-takut ia berjalan melewati kedua ninja dari Konoha tersebut.

"—Mungkin dugaanmu memang benar, aku juga menyadari bahwa _ia_ tidak bisa di temukan di manapun" di saat Naru berjalan melewati kedua ninja dari Konoha dengan sangat hati-hati, ia tidak sengaja mendengar sang laki-laki berkata kepada temannya.

"Sst, kita tidak boleh membicarakan soal itu di tempat seperti ini!" Temannya mendesis dengan pelan, terlihat dengan jelas ia tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan mereka.

Naru menghela nafas lega di saat ia sudah melewati kedua ninja dari Konoha tersebut, ia langsung berlari sejauh mungkin dan bersembunyi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

' _ **Ck, berbahaya sekali tadi itu**_ ' Naru setuju dengan apa yang sang rubah katakan, jantungnya saja berdegup dengan sangat kencang dan ia jadi sedikit sesak nafas saking takutnya ' _ **Inilah resikonya beristirahat di tempat yang sangat dekat dengan Konoha**_ '

Naru duduk di tanah, ia kini sedang bersembunyi di sebuah taman yang di kelilingi oleh pepohonan, cukup jauh dari tempat pemandian air panas namun masih di Yugakure ' _Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke Kumo…_ '

Sang rubah mendengus namun tiba-tiba saja terdiam, indra penciumannya yang tajam menangkap bau yang sangat familiar…. Dan sukai melalui indra penciuman Naru, matanya yang berwarna merah sedikit membesar dan sebuah seringaian terlukis di mulutnya—sebelumnya semuanya menghilang di saat ia menyadari hal penting ' _ **Bocah, pergi dari situ sekarang juga dan cari pengurusmu sekarang juga sebelum terlambat**_ '

Naru kebingungan, ia tidak tahu apa yang di maksud oleh sang rubah berekor sembilan, namun melihat sang rubah terlihat sangat serius, ia mengikuti apa yang di suruh sang rubah.

Di perjalanannya melompat dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lain, matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki berambut putih dengan sebuah sabit bermata tiga warna merah yang sedang berjalan keluar dari sebuah komplek perumahan.

* * *

"Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu dengan Naru, aku yakin ia baik-baik saja; lagi pula ia juga punya Kurama di sampingnya yang pasti akan menjaganya" Roshi menggeleng dengan pelan melihat Han yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam, ia tahu bahwa mantan muridnya yang satu ini sangat menghawatirkan adik kecilnya, Naru, yang terpisah dari mereka.

"Aku tahu, namun kau tahu ada pembunuhan berantai sekarang dan pembunuhnya kemungkinan besar masih ada di sekitar sini" Han mengerang dengan pelan, matanya pelan-pelan mulai berubah menjadi mirip milik sang kuda berkepala lumba-lumba yang di segel di dalam tubuhnya.

Bayangkan saja, di saat mereka berdua sudah selesai mandi dan sedang mencari Naru, mereka menemukan sebuah perumahan yang penghuninya sudah tidak bernyawa semua. Tubuh yang terpotong-potong, genangan darah di mana-mana, dan bau anyir darah langsung menyerang Han dan Roshi di saat mereka memasuki area perumahan tersebut.

Mereka harus pergi dari situ secepatnya sebelum masalah ini di dengar oleh banyak orang dan bisa-bisa ninja dari Konoha di tugaskan untuk memeriksa keadaan mengingat bahwa desa Konoha yang paling dekat dengan Yugakure.

"Kakak! Kakek!" Han dan Roshi langsung menengok ke arah suara dan menemukan sang gadis Uzumaki yang sedang mereka cari berlari ke arah mereka dan lalu melompat ke pelukan orang yang paling dekat dengannya, Roshi "Tadi aku berpapasan dengan orang dari Konoha dan lalu di saat aku bersembunyi; Kurama menyuruhku langsung mencari kakak dan kakek"

"Ck, kita tidak bisa buang-buang waktu lagi, kita pergi sekarang juga" Roshi mengangguk, setuju dengan apa yang Han katakan dan mereka berdua langsung menghilang dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya untuk meninggalkan Yugakure dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Kumogakure.

Sementara di tempat lain berberapa menit kemudian, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sepunggung sampai di Yugakure, ia mengenakan penyamaran berupa kimono berwarna biru terang untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai ninja desa lain.

"…Kemungkinan besar mereka beristirahat di sini… atau mungkin mereka tidak singgah dulu dan langsung pergi…" Laki-laki tersebut bergumam pelan sambil memeriksa sekelilingnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pipa yang sebenarnya adalah peniup gelembung dan mulai meniup pipa tersebut untuk membuat gelembung sabun.

Ia menghela nafas pendek, ia rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misinya dan menemukan targetnya ' _Ke mana perginya dia…_ '

Ia memiliki tugas yang terdengar cukup… janggal dari pemimpin desanya, sebuah 'misi' yang menurutnya mustahil untuk di lakukan—jangankan di lakukan, alasan mengapa ia di tugaskan dalam 'misi' ini saja sudah membuat dirinya mempertanyakan kewarasan pemimpin desanya.

" _Aku… sudah tidak punya waktu lama lagi untuk hidup…_ " _Seorang laki-laki membelakanginya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sebelum membalik tubuhnya dan manik pinknya menatap maniknya yang berwarna orange tua "Aku punya permintaan kepadamu"_

" _Aku tahu kau ingin pergi dari desa secepatnya setelah… insiden itu… aku akan membiarkanmu asal kau memenuhi permintaanku" Laki-laki bermanik pink yang tadi membelakanginya menghela nafas, sedangkan ia diam saja "Aku pernah berhutang budi dengan seseorang"_

" _Aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja di saat dirinya terpisah dari entah-siapa-itu yang bersama dengan dirinya, ia berbicara denganku dan membuka mataku… membuat aku menyadari sebuah hal penting, maka dari itu aku ingin kau menemui dirinya, Utakata" Sang lelaki bermanik pink menutup matanya sebentar, seperti sedang mengingat kejadian dirinya bertemu dengan entah-siapa-itu yang ia berhutang budi pada "Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan dirinya, itu saja permintaanku"_

"… _Siapa yang kau maksud?" Utakata, sang laki-laki dengan manik orange, menghela nafas pasrah, mau tak mau ia harus memenuhi permintaan sang lelaki bermanik pink._

" _Seorang gadis kecil berambut kuning cerah yang penampilan dan wajahnya terlalu mirip dengan mendiam Hokage keempat"_

Utakata menggeleng dengan cepat, ingatan mengenai waktu di mana ia di berikan permintaan oleh pemimpin desanya kembali menghantui pikirannya, karena sejujurnya sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa pemimpin desanya meminta hal luar biasa tidak jelas seperti itu.

Pemimpin desanya berhutang budi dengan seorang gadis yang terlalu mirip dengan mendiam Hokage ke empat, dan Utakata harus menemui sang gadis tersebut sebagai 'permintaan' terakhir sang pemimpin desa sebelum ia keluar dari desa tersebut.

Apakah dunia ini sudah akan hancur? Atau mungkin pemimpin desanya dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_ atau mendadak akal sehatnya hilang di telan bumi? Ia tidak tahu dan mau ataupun tidak mau; ia harus memenuhi permintaan sang pemimpin desa kalau ia mau hidup tenang nanti.

Jadi di sinilah ia sekarang, mencoba mengikuti jejak sang gadis dengan informasi dari sang pemimpin desa.

" _Menurut instingku dan informasi dari Isobu, kemungkinan besar gadis itu akan pergi ke Kumogakure untuk… membantu temannya"_ Utakata tidak tahu siapa itu Isobu namun hanya itulah satu-satunya informasi yang ia miliki untuk menemukan sang gadis kecil yang di maksud oleh pemimpin desanya, jadi ia hanya bisa mengikutinya.

Utakata terdiam di tengah jalan di saat ia menemukan sebuah keributan di depannya, samar-samar ia mendengar kalimat 'pembunuhan berantai' dan 'mayat di mana-mana' dari kerubunan warga yang kelihatannya sedang berkumpul di suatu tempat.

Oke, sudah saatnya ia pergi karena ia yakin orang yang sedang ia cari tidak ada di Yugakure dan kemungkinan besar sudah melanjutkan perjalanan ke Kumogakure.

* * *

"Jadi… belum di temukan informasi mengenai keberadaan Naruto?" Sandaime Hokage mantap serius seorang ANBU dengan topeng kucing yang sedang memberi hormat kepada dirinya.

"Belum secara pasti Sandaime-sama, namun Inu dan Kitsune menemukan informasi serta jejak keberadaan Naruto Uzumaki" Sang ANBU menundukkan kepalanya penuhnya, ia sedikit gugup di saat menyebut nama sang gadis yang di culik.

Namun sebelum sang ANBU bisa memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai informasi dari kedua rekan kerjanya, pintu jendela ruangan Hokage terbuka dengan sangat lebar dan memperlihatkan sesosok laki-laki berambut putih.

"OI! Guru! Ada apa ini!" Laki-laki berambut putih yang tadi baru saja masuk melalui jendela mendesis dengan keras, ia menggeretakkan giginya dan kerutan terbentuk di keningnya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang merasa kesal bukan main.

Sang Hokage ketiga sedikit tersentak kaget namun ia dengan cepat membenarkan posturnya dan mempersilakan ANBUnya untuk meninggalkan dirinya dengan sang lelaki berambut putih berdua yang langsung di patuhi oleh sang ANBU sebelum ia memasang segel agar tidak ada yang bisa menguping pembicaraannya "Kau sudah mendengar kabarnya ya…"

"Kabar? Bukan! Yang aku dapat adalah cerita dari cucu milik tetuah katak yang mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan gadis berambut kuning cerah yang TERLALU MIRIP Minato!" sang lelaki berambut putih menggretakkan giginya dan menutup (membanting) jendela yang ada di belakangnya dengan kasar "Aku kira hanya sebuah kebetulan dan canda namun di saat aku kembali ke desa dan mendengar kabar bahwa… anak angkatku di culik dan saat aku tanyakan deskripsi dari gadis yang ia temukan… BAYANGKAN SEBERAPA KEGETNYA AKU"

Sandaime memijat kepalanya, satu masalah belum selesai dan sekarang ada masalah yang baru lagi.

"Di mana sang katak bertemu gadis tersebut" Sandaime menangkan dirinya dan memperbaiki posturnya, ia tidak boleh kacau di saat penting seperti ini.

"Ia tidak tahu nama tempat tersebut, yang ia katakan adalah tempatnya memiliki lebih sedikit pepohonan dan lebih banyak bebatuan, ia bertemu dengan sang gadis di sebuah padang rumput dan berpisah dengannya di saat sang gadis mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh pergi terlalu jauh dari padang rumput tersebut karena di suruh _kakaknya_ " Jiraiya menekankan kata 'kakak' dan ia mendengus.

"…Pantas ia sulit di temukan, ternyata Naru di bawa oleh seseorang… dan kemungkinan besar seseorang itu pula yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari penculiknya… namun siapa dan di mana ia sekarang…" Sandaime mengerutkan keningnya, kini misteri keberadaan Naru mulai terjawab sedikit dan setidaknya mereka kini memiliki informasi bahwa Naru kemungkinan besar berkelana dengan seseorang.

"Ternyata memang benar… sial, bagai mana bisa semua ini terjadi" sang laki-laki berambut putih menggretakkan giginya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Tidak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang, yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencoba mencari Naru, aku akan memberikan informasi ini kepada Inu dan Kitsune yang sedang mencari Naru di Iwagakure" Sandaime mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan mulai menulis informasi yang ia dapatkan dari sang lelaki berambut putih sebelum memanggil sang ANBU bertopeng kucing kembali "Berikan gulungan ini kepada Inu dan Kitsune secepatnya"

"Lalu… bagai mana denganmu Jiraiya?" Sang laki-laki berambut putih yang di panggil Jiraiya diam sebentar, membuat Sandaime menghela nafas panjang.

"Tentu aku akan mencoba mencari dirinya, aku tidak akan bisa menghadap Minato saat aku mati nanti bila anaknya kenapa-kenapa" Jiraya membalik tubuhnya dan membuka kembali jendela tempat ia masuk untuk keluar dari ruangan milik Sandaime, ia memiliki tugas yang sangat penting yang harus ia lakukan.

Sedangkan gadis yang sedang mereka berdua khawatirkan dan bicarakan tengah terpisah dari kedua pengurusnya dan kini sedang bersembunyi karena ketahuan bertepuk tangan saat menonton seorang laki-laki yang sedang bernyanyi.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Fun Facts:** Utakata adalah Jinchuriki dari ekor enam, ia sebenarnya berasal dari Kirigakure namun kabur setelah terjadinya insiden pembunuhan yang di lakukan oleh Zabuza, ia juga pernah muncul di salah satu episode _filler_ di Naruto Shippunden, yang menangkapnya adalah Pain (Nagato).

 **Fun Facts (Not Cannon, Hanya di cerita ini):** Desain pakaian Naruto terinspirasi dari pakaian milik Roshi dan Han, tadinya Author ingin menggunakan desain asli pakaian Naruto di saat ia masih kecil namun mengingat Naruto di culik sebelum ia bisa mendapatkan baju orange terang miliknya, Author memutuskan untuk membuatkan Naruto pakaian baru (Gambar bisa di lihat di cover cerita ini dan bisa di temukan di blog milik Author yang bisa di lihat lewat profil milik Author)


	8. Meet Mr Slug, The cool new big brother!

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Mengandung Gender Bender, Semi-AU, Many Bashing (Later will have a character development), semi-dark, and many more

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Naruto berubah menjadi lebih unik di saat sang pemeran utama memiliki perbedaan dari yang aslinya: di mana Naruto Uzumaki terlahir sebagai perempuan dan sebuah kejadian mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Di saat Naruto yang sedang kabur dari amukan masa, ia tanpa sengaja berhasil keluar dari perbatasan Konoha dan di culik oleh ninja dari Iwagakure.

 **Pairing** : (Main) Gaara X (Fem) Naruto dan (One sided) Sasuke x (Fem) Naruto

* * *

 **Tale of Jinchuriki: The Little Fox Girl**

 **Chapter 8 – Meet Mr. Slug, The cool new big brother!**

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Kumogakure berjalan dengan cukup lancar, Naru tidak lagi merasa terlalu _paranoid_ setelah mereka melewati perbatasan desa Yugakure dan mulai memasuki desa Shimogakure, membuat sang gadis Uzumaki menghela nafas lega dan rubah berekor sembilan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya sedikit menurunkan pertahanannya.

Namun perjalanan mereka sedikit lebih lambat dari biasanya di karenakan Han dan Roshi yang sedang menyamakan kecepatan mereka dengan kecepatan Naru; karena Naru berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Ada alasan mengapa Naru terlihat lebih lambat dari biasanya, yaitu Han dan Roshi yang menambahkan beban ke dalam tubuh Naru menggunakan _chakra_ mereka, bisa di bilang sebuah latihan untuk meningkatkan kecepatan Naru karena Han dan Roshi menyadari bahwa mereka selalu melatih Naru untuk bertarung dan belum mengajari Naru bagaimana caranya kabur; karena kabur juga bentuk perlawanan dan taktik untuk mengalahkan musuh.

Selain itu juga, Han dan Roshi sedikit penasaran apakah Naru menurunkan bakat ayahnya yang di panggil sebagai _yellow flash_ karena kecepatannya.

Lagi pula tidak ada gunanya cepat-cepat sampai ke Kumogakure karena mereka belum mengetahui di mana letak keberadaan sang Jinchuriki dari kerbau berekor delapan yang katanya sudah bisa berteman dengan Biiju miliknya.

Hingga mereka sampai ke perbatasan Kumogakure di saat matahari sudah hilang sepenuhnya dan kegelapan menemani mereka barulah mereka berhenti untuk istirahat.

Naru sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan dengan peluh dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya, ia meletakkan tangannya di dadanya untuk mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup dengan cepat dan keras.

Naru sudah biasa mendapat latihan seperti ini, malah sebenarnya hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi kepada dirinya karena Han dan Roshi tidak pernah mengajari Naru separuh-separuh dan selalu tegas bila sudah mengenai pendidikan Naru sebagai seorang ninja.

Mereka berdua adalah mantan prajurit perang, bukan guru, mereka mengajari Naru selayaknya Naru adalah prajurit perang yang akan pergi berperang sebentar lagi, latihan yang mereka berikan juga bukanlah latihan yang biasa di ajarkan di akademi; tidak ada penjelasan mendetail mengenai cara-cara melakukan sesuatu, tidak ada teman latihan untuk sparing, atau semacamnya.

Latihan yang mereka berikan bisa di bilang cukup _brutal_ , namun sekali lagi di ingatkan bahwa mereka berdua adalah mantan prajurit perang dan bukan guru, seperti di saat latihan _Taijutsu_ dengan Han; Naru di haruskan untuk langsung melakukan satu lawan satu dengan Han dan Naru akan belajar dari kesalahan yang ia lakukan dan melihat bagai mana cara Han melawannya, namun Han tidak akan mengalah, ya, ia tidak menggunakan seratus persen kekuatannya (nanti yang ada Naru jadi rubah kukus betulan) namun Han tidak akan segan-segan melukai Naru, bisa di bilang itu bentuk kasih sayangnya yang memperlihatkan seberapa inginnya ia Naru menjadi kuat.

Naru tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan perlakuan Han dan Roshi, karena ia tahu dan bisa merasakan bahwa mereka berdua menyayangi dirinya dan hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya, Kurama juga berkata hal yang sama, sang rubah pernah menasehatinya di saat Naru protes dengan 'kekejaman' kedua mentornya bahwa ia harus jadi wadah yang kuat bila Naru ingin melepaskan dirinya, semenjak itu Naru tidak pernah protes lagi.

Naru mengelap keringat yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya dengan handuk yang ia bawa sebelum menarik pakaiannya yang tahan air untuk melihat bahwa seluruh tubuhnya juga di basahi oleh keringatnya, padalhal baru saja Naru mandi di pemandian air panas namun ia sudah kotor lagi.

"Kak, aku mau air hangat dong" Naru berjalan mendekati Han dan Roshi dan menadahkan tangannya yang ia balut dengan handuk yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelap keringatnya, ia cukup lelah dan merasa ingin mandi air hangat.

"Hmm…" Roshi menatap sebentar handuk yang membalut tangan Naru sebelum menarik handuk tersebut dan mengambil batu yang cukup bersih di dekatnya "Kau sepertinya tak butuh handuk ini, aku juga ingin melihat seberapa kuatnya _jutsu_ yang kau buat untuk bisa menyentuh Han"

Naru menatap bingung Roshi yang sedang menggunakan kekuatan Son untuk membuat batu yang ada di sebelah tangannya memanas hingga batu tersebut menjadi berwarna merah dan meletakkan batu tersebut di kedua tangan Naru yang tersodor di depannya.

"Pa-panas!" Naru melempar-lempar batu yang di berikan oleh Roshi dan hampir saja menjatuhkan batu tersebut, ia terus menerus memindahkan batu tersebut dari satu tangan ke tangan lain karena kepanasan.

"Coba naikkan lagi tempratur tubuhmu namun kali ini fokuskan _chakra_ mu ke tangan saja… ya seperti itu, fokuskan _chakra_ mu ke tangan, kau boleh menggunakan sedikit _chakra_ milik Kurama namun hanya sedikit; hanya untuk menyeimbangkan _chakra_ mu" Roshi melipat kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama Naru yang sedang mencoba memegang batu yang tadi ia panaskan, ia ingin melihat seberapa kuatnya tubuh Naru terhadap serangan panas mengingat Naru selalu berada di dekat Han yang selalu mengeluarkan uap panas dan dirinya yang pengguna lava berkat Son.

"Huff… uhh… masih sedikit panas tapi aku bisa memegangnya!" Setelah beberapa menit mencoba melakukan apa yang Roshi katakan, barulah Naru bisa memegang batu yang di berikan oleh Roshi walau ia merasa seperti memegang gelas tanpa gagang yang berisi air panas, ia tersenyum dengan bangga atas keberhasilannya.

"Hmm… tidak buruk" Roshi menyeringai dan menepuk kepala Naru, membuat sang gadis berambut kuning tersenyum lebih lebar dan sangat senang "Ada sungai di dekat sini, kau mandi lah di sana namun hati-hati oke?"

Naru mengangguk dengan cepat sebelum berlari untuk mandi di tempat yang Roshi beritahukan, meninggalkan Han dan Roshi berduaan saja, Roshi duduk di atas batu dekat dengan Han, pandangan matanya masih tetap mengarah ke tempat Naru pergi sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sedikit mengkhawatirkan Naru" Roshi mulai berbicara dan memecahkan keheningan di antara dirinya dan mantan muridnya dulu "Aku tahu ia anak yang berbakat dan kuat namun… aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya bila ia terus-terusan bersama kita, tiga orang Jinchuriki berkumpul… bahaya sekali"

Han diam saja, namun matanya juga memandang tempat yang sama dengan Roshi, ia tahu bahwa apa yang di katakan oleh Roshi ada benarnya, namun pada saat yang bersamaan ia tidak mau mengakuinya karena apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Roshi seperti memberi tahu dirinya bahwa mereka harus berpisah dengan Naru.

"Aku tahu kau tidak rela, namun kau harus mengerti bahwa Naru sangat berbahaya… terutama di saat ia berada di dekat kita… jangan bilang kau lupa, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan apa yang Naru lakukan beberapa minggu yang lalu" Roshi sedikit merinding mengingat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan Han beberapa minggu yang lalu sebelum mereka berangkat ke Kumogaruke.

Han mendesis pelan, mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan kejadian menakutkan tersebut.

Bau anyir luar biasa, berpuluh-puluh tubuh yang tercabik-cabik, organ yang keluar dari tempat seharusnya, genangan darah di mana-mana, dan masih banyak lagi pemandangan yang bisa membuat banyak orang muntah di tempat bila mereka tidak terlatih.

Dan semua itu adalah hasil dari seorang gadis kecil yang sedang mengamuk.

Han tidak bisa melupakan perasaan seperti seluruh keinginan hidupnya tersedot habis waktu itu, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya bisa menonton sang gadis kecil yang sudah berubah seperti monster membunuh semua orang-orang yang mencoba membunuhnya dan Roshi.

Yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah Han dan Roshi yang seperti biasa di datangi oleh sekelompok ninja yang menyimpan dendam dengan mereka berdua karena mereka adalah Jinchuriki, sebenarnya tidak ada masalah bagi mereka berdua, mereka bisa mengalahkan sekelompok ninja tersebut dengan mudah seperti biasa namun sepertinya pemimpin ninja tersebut memiliki sebuah rahasia.

Ia mengetahui _jutsu_ untuk mengendalikan segel milik Han dan Roshi.

Ya, segel yang di buat untuk menyegel monster berekor milik Han dan Roshi memiliki penahan yang bekerja seperti tali kekang untuk anjing peliharaan, penahan tersebut di buat untuk memastikan bahwa Han dan Roshi tidak akan bisa kabur atau mengamuk di tengah-tengah desa.

Namun yang mengetahui cara mengaktifkan penahan tersebut hanya orang-orang tertentu, seperti Tsuchikage dan beberapa ANBU yang bekerja secara langsung dengan sang Kage, sehingga kebisaan sang pemimpin ninja yang menyerangnya meruntuhkan pertahanan Han dan Roshi.

Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau malah sebuah mala petaka, Naru yang tadinya sedang pergi untuk bermain kembali di saat yang sangat buruk, di mana sekelompok ninja tersebut sedang mencoba menyiksa dan membunuh Roshi dan Han.

Ia tidak terlalu bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, namun samar-samar di saat pandangannya yang mulai menghilang, ia bisa melihat Naru yang berubah menjadi… monster, seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi berwarna hitam dan merah dengan dua buah ekor dan sepasang kuping dengan warna yang sama menghiasi dirinya.

Sisanya ia seperti sedang menonton film horror dan sedang ada di bagian di mana sang antagonis menyiksa dan membunuh banyak orang dan… ia seperti melihat sang Hokage keempat yang sedang membunuh beratus-ratus ninja dari desanya di perang dunia _shinobi_ ketiga.

Sampai ia merasakan kekuatannya kembali karena orang yang menahannya di bunuh oleh Naru, barulah ia langsung bangun dari posisinya dan menerkam Naru yang sedang mencabik-cabik orang yang menahannya, dengan kekuatan dari sang ekor lima, ia mencoba memiting Naru di tanah.

"Ha… Han? Hei Han!" Han tersentak kaget dan bangun dari lamunannya di saat ia mendengar Roshi memanggil dirinya, ia sedang mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu dan sepertinya ia jadi terdiam.

"Hmm… aku hanya sedang mengingat kejadian itu" Han menghela nafas pendek sebelum ia bangun dari posisinya untuk menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk Naru.

"Aah… pada akhirnya kita harus membuat seakan-akan yang terjadi sebelumnya adalah mimpi buruk untuk Naru, beruntung Kurama mau membantu" Roshi menggeleng pelan sebelum ia bangun dari posisinya yang sedang duduk dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka semua "Itulah yang aku takutkan, emosi Naru masih tidak stabil namun ia sudah menerima bantuan dari Kurama yang sangat berkaitan dekat dengan emosi…"

"Cepat atau lambat, Naru bisa-bisa secara tidak sengaja berubah menjadi monster betulan bila emosinya terus-menerus tertekan… ia harus hidup dengan tentram dulu hingga ia cukup dewasa…"

"…Aku tahu…"

"Harus kau akui, kita tidak bisa terus-terusan bersama dengan Naru dan kita tidak bisa berkelana terus-terusan, kalau Onoki tahu kita keluar dari perbatasan Iwagakure, ia bisa—"

"Aku tahu"

"… Setelah kita menemukan Jinchuriki dari Hachibi... kita akan—"

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti oke?"

Roshi menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan, muridnya yang satu ini bisa jadi keras kepala juga, sebelum ia melirik ke arah tempat Naru pergi sebelumnya "Naru lama juga mandinya… lebih lama dari biasanya"

"…Aku dengar perempuan mandinya memang lama dan Naru adalah perempuan" Jawab Han sedikit ngaco, sepertinya ia sedang sangat ingin melupakan pembicaraan dirinya dengan Roshi sebelumnya.

Roshi hanya bisa menatap kosong muridnya sambil _sweatdrop_.

* * *

Utakata menatap kosong sang gadis berambut kuning yang sedang melepaskan pakaiannya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke danau tempat sang gadis kecil sedang mandi, ia bukan penguntit maupun pedofil, ia sedang memenuhi keinginan pemimpin desanya dan kebetulan saja sang gadis kecil yang ia cari sedang memisahkan diri dari kedua penjaganya untuk mandi.

Ia mengeluarkan pipanya dan mulai meniupnya untuk membuat gelembung sabun, ia melirik sang gadis kecil yang sedang mengambil batu yang berwarna merah dan memasukkannya ke dalam baskom berisi air, membuat air tersebut menjadi panas; membuat Utakata membulatkan matanya di saat ia menyadari bahwa batu tersebut bukan batu biasa berwarna merah, melainkan batu yang sangat panas hingga berubah menjadi warna merah.

Dan sang gadis kecil memegang batu tersebut layaknya ia sedang memegang batu biasa.

Mungkin pemimpin desanya memang tidak gila, gadis tersebut memang sangat…. Menarik? Aneh? Luar biasa? Entahlah, tapi tidak ada orang waras yang bisa memegang batu panas dengan tangan tanpa menggunakan sarung tangan atau semacamnya.

Selain sang gadis yang sangat—TERLALU mirip dengan sang Hokage keempat, sang gadis kecil juga mengingatkan dirinya dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang juga merupakan warga desa Konohagakure.

Apa yang di lakukan oleh sang gadis kecil di luar Konoha? Ia terlalu mirip dengan sang Hokage keempat jadi ada kemungkinan besar ia adalah anak dari sang pemuda penyandang nama _yellow flash_ tersebut, namun mengapa ia bisa berkelana dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak berasal dari desa Konoha?

Di culik? Kemungkinan yang tipis melihat sang gadis di beri keleluasaan dan kesempatan untuk kabur oleh 'penculiknya' dan tidak menggunakan kesempatan tersebut sama sekali, selain itu sang gadis terlihat sehat-sehat saja dan sangat bahagia berada di samping kedua orang yang berkelana bersama dengan dirinya. _Stockholm syndrome_? Mungkin.

Utakata menatap lekat-lekat perut sang gadis, karena ia bersumpah bahwa ia melihat sesuatu terlukis di perut sang gadis untuk beberapa saat sebelum menghilang. Sebuah segel? Untuk apa?

Ia memang bukan seorang _seal master_ namun ia tahu bahwa segel yang berada di tubuh seseorang biasanya di gunakan untuk menyimpan sesuatu, menggabungkannya dengan (kemungkinan besar) siapa orang tua sang gadis; Utakata mulai membuat sebuah teori.

Hingga sebuah suara mengagetkan Utakata bersamaan dengan sang gadis kini membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk dan menatap tepat ke arah tempatnya bersembunyi.

' _ **Oh! Kakak dan wadahnya!**_ '

Utakata menatap tidak percaya gadis yang ada di depannya, kini permintaan pemimpin desanya masuk akal dan kini ia mengerti mengapa ia di suruh menemui sang gadis kecil.

"Uhh… halo?" Sang gadis memiringkan kepalanya dan terus menatap tempat Utakata bersembunyi, sang gadis melirik pakaian bersihnya dan mengambilnya sebelum bersembunyi di balik pohon untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

' _ **Aku ingin bicara dengannya, ini pertama kalinya kakak seperti memanggilku!**_ ' Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Utakata sebagai Jinchuriki, sang monster berekor yang ada di dalam tubuhnya meminta sesuatu kepada dirinya.

Jadi Utakata keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati sang gadis yang kini sudah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya dan kini menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung bercampur gugup; sang gadis seperti sedang menahan diri untuk tidak meraih senjata terdekatnya dan ia juga bisa sama-samar mendengar sang gadis menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'ikat kepala' dan 'orang tidak di kenal' yang merupakan hal normal melihat situasi sang gadis kecil sekarang.

"Ha…lo? Tuan rubah bilang kalau kau… sama denganku?" Sang gadis kecil berkata dengan hati-hati, ia juga memberi jarak yang cukup besar di antara dirinya dengan Utakata.

"Kalau maksudmu adalah kita sama-sama memiliki sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kita miliki, maka ya" Utakata menurunkan sedikit pertahanannya dan melemaskan tubuhnya agar terlihat seperti ia tidak memiliki niat jahat kepada sang gadis kecil.

Kerutan terbentuk di kening sang gadis, ia terlihat tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja Utakata katakan "Bukan 'sesuatu'! Mereka punya nama! Atau setidaknya panggil mereka dengan wujud mereka, seperti tuan rubah!"

Utakata terdiam seribu bahasa, sang gadis memarahi dirinya karena menyebut monster berekor yang ada di dalam tubuhnya 'sesuatu' dan bahkan menceramahi dirinya.

Kini segala hal yang di katakan oleh pemimpin desanya masuk akal dan permintaan dari sang pemimpin desa memiliki makna tersendiri, karena pemimpin desanya sama dengan dirinya dan sang gadis kecil yang ada di depannya; mereka sama-sama merupakan korban dari desa mereka.

"…Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki dengan luka di sebelah matanya yang berwarna pink?" Utakata menatap lekat-lekat manik biru cerah sang gadis, mata yang sama dengan yang di miliki oleh sang Hokage keempat.

"Laki-laki dengan luka?" Sang gadis memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi sedang mengingat sesuatu hingga matanya membulat dan sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya "Oh! Apakah kau teman kak Yagura?"

Utakata mengangguk, membuat senyuman di wajah sang gadis semakin lebar dan kini ia sedang merogoh-rogoh tasnya untuk mencari sesuatu hingga ia mendapatkan benda yang ia cari: sebuah hiasan bunga berwarna biru kehijauan.

Utakata pernah melihat hiasan tersebut, pantas saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang di saat ia menemui sang pemimpin desa waktu itu, ternyata hiasan yang biasanya menempel di senjatanya telah tiada dan sekarang ada di tangan sang gadis kecil.

"Ini hadiah dari kak Yagura" Sang gadis kecil memamerkan hiasan bunga tersebut kepada dirinya.

Utakata menatap lekat-lekat hiasan bunga yang ada di tangan sang gadis sebelum menatap lekat-lekat manik biru cerah sang gadis yang menyiratkan kebahagian dan kepolosan.

Sesuatu yang harusnya mustahil sang gadis kecil milik mengingat status sang gadis kecil sebagai Jinchuriki dari sang rubah berekor sembilan yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya.

Mungkin Yagura tahu bahwa dirinya membutuhkan bantuan, sama seperti sang pemimpin desa, dari sang gadis kecil yang benar-benar terlalu mirip dengan sang Hokage keempat.

"Siapa namamu…?" Setelah beberapa saat berfikir, akhirnya Utakata membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tidak enak memanggil sang gadis dengan sebutan 'gadis kecil' terus menerus.

"Umm…" Sang gadis mengerutkan keningnya dan terlihat seperti sedang berfikir, namun Utakata memiliki perasaan bahwa sang gadis sedang berbicara dengan sang rubah berekor sembilan yang berada di dalam pikirannya sebelum sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya "Naruto! Tapi kakak boleh panggil aku Naru!"

' _Naruto… kue ikan di dalam hidangan ramen… lucu sekali_ ' Utakata mengangguk sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Naru "Namaku Utakata"

Di saat sang gadis kecil menggenggam tangannya, ia mendengarkan sebuah suara yang ia ketahui adalah milik sang siput berekor enam dan sang rubah berekor sembilan.

' _ **Wah wah wah, aku tak percaya kakak mau membuka pintu hati kakak untuk manusia kecil ini**_ ' sang siput terdengar sedikit terkejut dan Utakata bisa membayangkan sang siput memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung 'kakak'nya, sang rubah berekor sembilan.

' _ **Bukan urusanmu**_ ' suara sang rubah terdengar lebih mirip monster dan berat di bandingkan sang siput, membuat Utakata kebingungan; bagai mana bisa Naru berteman dengan sang rubah tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali?

"Ooh! Boleh aku memanggilmu tuan siput? Atau aku boleh tahu namamu?" Naru tersenyum sangat lebar, manik biru cerahnya berbinar-binar dan ia terlihat sangat antusias untuk mengenal monster yang terdapat di dalam tubuhnya.

' _ **Oh wow!**_ ' Sang siput terdengar semakin terkejut, ia bahkan bisa merasakan sang siput menggeliat dan bergerak saking kagetnya ia ' _ **Kau memberi tahukan namamu kepada wadahmu? Luar biasa sekali**_ '

' _ **Beruntung sekali kau kak, mendapatkan wadah yang begitu baik hati!**_ ' Utakata bisa membayangkan sang siput (entah bagaimana caranya) cemberut dan menatap dirinya dengan pandangan berharap.

"…Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang mengusik dirimu" entah mengapa ia tidak terlalu suka di tuduh melakukan hal tidak adil terhadap sang siput, hubungannya dengan sang siput memang tidak sebagus Naru dengan sang rubah berekor sembilan, namun setidaknya ia memperlakukan sang siput lebih baik di bandingkan para penahan sebelum dirinya.

' _ **Tapi kau tidak pernah mengajakku kenalan, menanyakan namaku saja tidak pernah**_ ' sang siput sekarang terdengar seperti anak kecil berumur sembilan tahun yang sedang merengek meminta sesuatu, bertolak belakang sekali dengan wujudnya dan reputasi (yang tidak sejelek saudara-saudaranya) miliknya.

Utakata memijat keningnya, ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara cukup lama dengan sang monster berekor dan pandangannya terhadap sang siput sudah berubah drastis; sang siput tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan dan ternyata lebih mirip anak-anak di bandingkan monster berekor yang terkenal dengan kekuatan mereka untuk meratakan sebuah desa.

Naru tertawa pelan, kelihatan senang dengan sifat sang siput sedangkan sang rubah diam saja, namun Utakata bisa mendengar sang rubah menghela nafas berkali-kali, seperti sudah terbiasa dengan sifat wadahnya dan sang siput.

Sepertinya Utakata akan mengganti niatnya untuk pergi setelah menemui sang gadis, ia tertarik untuk mengenal lebih lanjut sang wadah dari rubah berekor sembilan yang ada di depannya.

Naru juga sepertinya ingin berada di dekatnya lebih lama—atau mungkin lebih ke sang siput berekor enam, jadi ia menarik tangannya dan membawa dirinya untuk di perkenalkan dengan kedua orang yang berkelana dengannya.

Ekspresi keduanya melihat Naru memperkenalkan dirinya sangatlah berharga, andai kata Utakata membawa kamera, ia ingin memotretnya karena menurutnya ekspresi keduanya sangatlah unik dan menggelitik.

Siapa yang tidak akan kaget setengah mati melihat seorang gadis kecil menggandeng tangan seorang laki-laki yang tidak di kenal dan merupakan Jinchuriki dari monster berekor enam?

* * *

Jiraiya menatap lekat-lekat selembar kertas yang ia pegang, sejujurnya ia tidak tahu mau merasa senang atau ketakutan setengah mati melihat isi kertas yang ia pegang.

Kertas yang ia pegang adalah informasi yang ia dapatkan dari sumber informasi dan mata-mata miliknya, informasi mengenai anak dari muridnya yang menghilang sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu.

Menurut informasi yang ia dapatkan, waktu kematian kedua penculik Naru bersamaan dengan waktu di mana Jinchuriki milik Iwagakure menghilang dari tempat biasanya ia berada—seperti ia mengganti rencananya secara mendadak dan beberapa hari kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak.

Setelah itu beberapa hari kemudian, sehari setelah bulan penuh, Jinchuriki milik Iwagakure yang satunya lagi juga mengganti schedule kesehariannya dan tidak bisa di temukan di manapun; menurut sumber informasinya, sang Jinchuriki memiliki tempat tinggal yang tersembunyi dan tidak bisa di temukan.

Tiga orang Jinchuriki menghilang begitu saja tanpa alasan pada waktu yang berdekatan, Jiraiya tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai suatu kebetulan, hidupnya sebagai _spy master_ mengajarkan bahwa kebetulan bukanlah hal yang pantas di anggap sebagai informasi yang terpecaya.

Jadi tempat pertama yang ia akan datangi secara langsung adalah Iwagakure—atau lebih tepatnya perbatasan dari desa Iwagakure untuk mencari informasi mengenai kedua Jinchuriki milik iwagakure dan misteri menghilangnya mereka berdua.

Jiraiya tahu bahwa dua orang Jinchuriki dari Iwagakure memiliki masa lalu yang cukup misterius dan merupakan Jinchuriki yang paling di biarkan oleh desanya, buktinya mereka tidak di perbolehkan tinggal di dalam desa dan berkeliaran dengan leluasa di sekitar perbatasan desa Iwagakure.

Sedangkan tempat di temukannya mayat dua orang penculik Naruto berada di perbatasan desa Iwagakure, tempat di mana sang Jinchuriki sering berkeliaran dan di temukan berada.

Jiraiya tidak mau berfikir apa yang terjadi kalau memang benar salah satu Jinchuriki milik Iwagakure yang menemukan Naru, entah siksaan apa yang akan mereka berikan kepada sang gadis melihat betapa miripnya sang gadis dengan ayahnya.

Oh, betapa salahnya spekulasi Jiraiya.

Karena pada kenyataannya sang gadis sedang di latih oleh kedua kakak barunya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Fun Facts:** Yagura adalah Jinchuriki dari kura-kura berekor tiga yang dulu pernah di segel di dalam tubuh Rin dan merupakan salah satu dari tiga orang Jinchuriki yang sudah bisa bekerja sama dengan monster berekor yang ia miliki sebelum Naruto, ia juga merupakan Mizukage ke empat.

 **Fun Facts:** Yagura di nyatakan telah meninggal dunia di Naruto Shippunden, awalnya tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa yang membunuhnya atau penyebab kematiannya namun kemungkinan besar pembunuhnya adalah orang dari desanya sendiri karena banyak warga desanya yang mulai memiliki prasangka bahwa Yagura tengah di manipulasi atau di kendalikan.

Terimakasih banyak sudah mau menunggu dengan sabar kelanjutan cerita ini, dan untuk **dohchoco** : saya sengaja membuat rambut Naruto pendek karena ia tinggal sendirian dan tidak ada yang mau mengajarinya, ia jadi tidak bisa mengurus rambutnya, terlebih lagi sekarang dirinya tinggal bersama Han dan Roshi, punya rambut terlalu panjang sama saja dengan cari mati; karena kalau ia memanjangkan rambut maka ia akan di tarik rambutnya oleh Han di saat latihan _Taijutsu_ atau akan terbakar di saat latihan dengan Roshi.

 _Review Please_


	9. Finding Mr Octopus

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Mengandung Gender Bender, Semi-AU, Many Bashing (Later will have a character development), semi-dark, and many more

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Naruto berubah menjadi lebih unik di saat sang pemeran utama memiliki perbedaan dari yang aslinya: di mana Naruto Uzumaki terlahir sebagai perempuan dan sebuah kejadian mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Di saat Naruto yang sedang kabur dari amukan masa, ia tanpa sengaja berhasil keluar dari perbatasan Konoha dan di culik oleh ninja dari Iwagakure.

 **Pairing** : (Main) Gaara X (Fem) Naruto dan (One sided) Sasuke x (Fem) Naruto

* * *

 **Tale of Jinchuriki: The Little Fox Girl**

 **Chapter 9 – Finding Mr. Octopus**

* * *

Utakata meniup pipa yang ia pegang dan membuat beberapa buah gelembung sabun, manik orange miliknya menatap lekat-lekat seorang gadis kecil yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan seorang laki-laki tinggi berpakaian serba merah.

"Jadi… memang benar ia adalah anak dari sang Hokage keempat" Utakata meniup pipanya lagi untuk membuat lebih banyak gelembung, bisa di bilang itu adalah caranya untuk menenangkan diri karena ia baru saja menerima informasi yang cukup mengejutkan dari kedua teman berkelananya sementara ini.

"Jelas sekali, kemiripan keduanya sudah tidak bisa di pertanyakan lagi" Roshi memangkukan kepalanya di tangannya dan menghela nafas pendek "Walau ia tidak mengambil nama belakang ayahnya; hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki nama belakang Uzumaki di desa, dan ia adalah istri dari sang Hokage keempat"

Utakata terdiam, ia mengatupkan mulutnya dan membuka mulutnya kembali setelah beberapa saat untuk berbicara, namun tidak ada suara sama sekali yang keluar jadi ia menutup kembali mulutnya dan meniup pipanya lagi.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan" Suara Han terdengar sangat berat, seperti ia sedang mencoba menahan amarah dan menenangkan diri "Bila memang benar ia anak dari Hokage keempat, mengapa ia mendapatkan perlakuan tidak adil seperti itu? simpel, mereka semua adalah manusia yang bodoh dan tidak tahu diri"

Utakata masih belum terbiasa dengan sifat antagonis Han terhadap 'manusia' karena ia baru saja mengenal sang pemuda serba merah beberapa jam yang lalu, namun ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Han; mendengar cerita mengenai perlakuan orang-orang di sekitar Naru dan Han membuat ia setuju dan mengerti mengapa Han menjadi benci manusia.

"Cara sebuah desa memperlakukan Jinchuriki mereka memang berbeda-beda, ambil contohnya saja di sini" Roshi melirik ke arah tempat perbatasan Kumogakure dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya "Aku mendengar bahwa Jinchuriki di sini di anggap seorang pahlawan"

Utakata melirik tempat yang Roshi lirik dan mengangguk, ia setuju dengan apa yang Roshi katakan "Aku setuju, Jinchuriki di desaku di anggap sebagai tumbal pada masa Mizukage ketiga dan lalu menjadi senjata di masa Mizukage keempat—sekarang, karena pemimpin kami sekarang berhasil bekerja sama dengan sang kura-kura berekor tiga"

"Yagura ya, aku pernah dengar berita mengenai dirinya" Roshi memicingkan matanya dan menatap tajam Utakata "Sedangkan kau…"

Utakata diam saja, ia tidak merasa terintimidasi sama sekali karena ia tahu bahwa ia sedang tidak berada dalam masalah, ia tahu betapa sayangnya Han dan Roshi kepada Naru, ia punya alasan yang baik juga mengapa ia tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk ikut berkelana dengan mereka untuk jangka waktu yang belum ia tentukan.

"Aku datang ke sini sebenarnya atas suruhan Yagura" Utakata menyenderkan tubuhnya ke bebatuan yang ada di belakangnya, ia bisa melihat Han dan Roshi menegang sedikit mendengar apa yang ia katakan dan ia bisa melihat Han menarik Naru lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Apa maunya dan bagai mana bisa…" Han mendesis dengan keras, bahkan uap panas yang keluar dari tubuhnya menjadi lebih banyak, namun Naru yang tidur di pangkuannya tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

"Kau bisa tanyakan kepada Naru sendiri, yang aku tahu dari Yagura adalah: ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Naru dan ia berhutang budi kepada Naru" Utakata menunjuk tas yang ada di dekat Han menggunakan pipanya, tas milik Naru "Buktinya adalah hiasan bunga yang Naru miliki, untuk informasi kalian berdua: hiasan tersebut terbuat dari batu permata yang hanya bisa di temukan di Kirigakure dan sebelumnya merupakan hiasan di senjata milik Yagura"

Han membulatkan matanya dan langsung mengambil tas yang berada di dekatnya dan mulai mencari benda yang di katakan oleh Utakata, dan memang benar saja; ia menemukan hiasan bunga yang Utakata katakan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Bunga itu Naru dapatkan beberapa minggu yang lalu, tepat di saat ia mengamuk!" Roshi mengambil hiasan bunga yang ada di tangan Han dan mulai memeriksanya "Ya tidak salah lagi, aku memungutnya setelah Naru pingsan dan kau bawa Han, hiasan ini berada di samping tasnya"

Han memijat keningnya, pantas saja Naru terlambat pulang, ia dan Roshi memang berniat mencari sang gadis kecil waktu itu, namun ia keburu di serang oleh sekelompok ninja yang memiliki dendam kepadanya dan Roshi dan hanya karena mereka berdua adalah Jinchuriki yang mengakibatkan Naru mengamuk.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu? Kebetulan sekali, waktu itu Yagura sedang melakukan pencarian terhadap _missing_ _nin_ dari Kirigakure yang kabur setelah membawa salah satu pedang dari tujuh pedang legendaris dari Kirigakure dan dari informasi yang ia dapatkan; orang tersebut kabur ke arah perbatasan Iwagakure" Utakata bersiul pelan, kebetulan yang menakjubkan, sebelum ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap bingung Han dan Roshi "Apa maksudmu dengan Naru mengamuk?"

"…Bukan urusanmu" Han membuang mukanya dan jelas sekali tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Utakata, mereka memang sama-sama Jinchuriki namun Han masih belum bisa mempercayai Utakata, ia masih memiliki _trust issue_ dan satu-satunya ia alasan mengapa ia memperbolehkan Utakata ikut dengan mereka adalah Naru yang memohon kepada dirinya untuk memperbolehkan Utakata ikut dengan mereka. Kelemahan utama Han sekarang adalah Naru, terutama bila sang gadis kecil sudah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan penuh arti dan memohon.

Utakata tidak keberatan, lagi pula kalau dari ekspresi kedua Jinchuriki di depannya, mungkin lebih baik ia tidak tahu.

"Berhutang budi… apa yang di maksud oleh Yagura dengan berhutang budi…" Roshi melirik sang gadis kecil yang tertidur di pangkuan Han, sejujurnya ia masih tidak mengerti bagai mana bisa Naru mendapatkan hiasan bunga yang ia pegang sekarang dari Yagura dan terlebih lagi kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja setelah bertemu dengan sang Mizukage keempat yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya, lalu sekarang Utakata bilang bahwa sang Mizukage berhutang budi kepada Naru.

Utakata menatap lekat-lekat pipa yang sedang ia pegang sebelum melirik hiasan bunga yang di pegang oleh Roshi "Ini hanya teori yang aku miliki… sepertinya Naru melakukan apa yang ia lakukan kepadaku beberapa jam yang lalu"

"Memang benar Yagura bisa mengendalikan sang kura-kura berekor tiga… namun hubungan mereka kurang baik dan juga Yagura jadi kejam seperti itu karena ia mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya berkat kerja sama yang tidak sehat di antara dirinya dan sang kura-kura" Utakata bermain-main dengan pipa yang ia pegang, ia mengenal Yagura semenjak sang Jinchuriki belum menjadi Mizukage dan ia tahu bahwa sifat Yagura mulai berubah di saat ia sudah berhasil 'bekerja sama' dengan sang monster berekor tiga "Dan kalau di lihat dari sifat kalian berdua… aku yakin kalian memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan monster berekor kalian sebelum bertemu Naru"

"Di lihat dari reaksi kalian… aku benar" Utakata menutup matanya dan meniup pipanya kembali, teorinya terbukti benar "Perlu aku akui, Naru memiliki karisma yang sangat besar hingga ia bisa membuat Yagura memiliki respek yang sangat tinggi kepadanya"

Roshi dan Han setuju seratus persen dengan Utakata, di umurnya yang masih sangat belia; Naru sudah bisa mengubah pandangan dan hidup seseorang dengan hanya berbicara dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua.

' _ **Naru sudah seperti sang Sage of the Six Path! Mirip sekali ia dengan ayah!**_ ' sang siput berkata dengan nada bahagia, Utakata bisa merasakan sang siput bergerak-gerak karena senang.

'… _Ya… kau mungkin benar_ ' Utakata mengangguk, ia mendongak untuk melihat langit yang sudah gelap dan di penuhi bintang-bintang ' _Sepertinya perjalanan kita kali ini akan menjadi pelajaran yang sangat berharga… maafkan aku Harusame-sensei, aku akan terlambat pulang…_ '

* * *

Naru duduk di depan kandang berukuran jumbo yang mengunci sang rubah yang merupakan sahabatnya, ia menatap bingung sang rubah yang membangunkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba "Ada apa tuan Kurama?"

Kurama, sang rubah berekor sembilan, menatap lekat-lekat sang gadis kecil sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah segel yang mengurung dirinya dan memisahkan dirinya dengan wadahnya " _ **Aku berfikir… ini belum saatnya kau membebaskan diriku…**_ "

Naru tersentak kaget, ia langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berlari mendekat ke arah Kurama—sedekat yang ia bisa dengan jeruji besi yang memisahkan mereka berdua "Eh? Kenapa? Ada apa? Bukankah tuan Kurama yang bilang kalau tuan ingin sekali bebas?"

Kurama diam saja, ia tidak menjawab secara langsung dan malah membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi dirinya menyenderkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang ia lipat dan letakkan di lantai, manik merah darahnya tidak melihat ke manapun kecuali wadahnya.

"Kenapa…" Naru menatap sedih sang rubah, membebaskan sang rubah adalah keinginan nomor satu miliknya, ia sangat ingin bisa berada di dekat sang rubah; menyentuhnya, memeluknya, memegang tangannya, dan lain-lain, ia ingin sekali bisa melakukan kontak fisik dengan sang rubah.

" _ **Kau belum cukup kuat**_ "

Apa yang sang rubah katakan sudah seperti pisau yang menancap tepat di dada Naru, membuat sang gadis Uzumaki menatap sang rubah dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku akan latihan! Aku akan menjadi kuat! Ka-kau tinggal tunggu saja!" Naru menahan perasaan ingin menangis, ini adalah hal yang paling Ia takutkan; ia di anggap lemah dan tidak bisa membantu siapapun, ia sedang berjuang! Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar ia menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi!

" _ **Mau sekeras apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan kuat bocah**_ " Kurama menatap manik biru wadahnya yang sudah hampir mengeluarkan cairan bening, ia membuang jauh-jauh perasaan bersalah kepada sang gadis karena ia tahu; ia harus bertindak tegas karena sang gadis kecil sangat keras kepala " _ **Tubuhmu tidak akan kuat menahan seluruh chakraku, menggunakan kekuatanku dengan dua ekor saja kau hanya bisa bertahan beberapa menit dan lalu pingsan selama satu minggu penuh; bagai mana dengan kekuatanku sepenuhnya? Kau bisa mati**_ "

Naru menggigit bawah bibirnya, apa yang di katakan oleh sang rubah adalah hal yang sama yang pernah di katakan oleh Han dan Roshi di saat dirinya meminta di ajarkan _jutsu_ yang tingkatnya lebih tinggi, ia tahu bahwa tubuhnya yang kecil dan (masih) kurang gizi ini masih sangat lemah.

"A-aku bi—"

" _ **Tidak, kau tidak bisa—kau belum bisa**_ " Kurama menggeleng, seperti yang ia bilang; sang gadis sangatlah keras kepala dan suka menilai terlalu kuat tubuhnya sendiri, terutama bila sudah menyangkut salah satu orang yang ia kasihi " **Berikan tubuhmu waktu beberapa tahun untuk tumbuh, setelah itu baru kau bisa membebaskan diriku** _"_

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak menyukai ide dari sang rubah "Beberapa tahun… berapa lama… kasihan tuan Kurama yang harus menunggu selama itu…"

Kurama mendengus dan membuang mukanya, ekspresi angkuh dan kesal terlukis di wajahnya sebelum ia memangkukan kepalanya ke sebelah tangannya " _ **Hah, aku sudah hidup beratus-ratus tahun dan di segel berpuluh-puluh tahun, bagiku; beberapa tahun itu sangatlah cepat**_ "

Naru cemberut, ia mengusap matanya yang tadi hampir meneteskan air mata dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya "Uuh… jadi kita mencoba mencari Hachibi untuk apa…"

Kurama melirik wadahnya sebelum ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menahan kepalanya untuk menunjuk sang gadis " _ **Ia akan mengajarimu cara membuka segelnya, itu saja; namun bukan berarti kau akan membukanya sekarang**_ "

Naru menghela nafas pasrah, ia mau tidak mau harus mengikuti permintaan—perintah dari sang rubah, walau dalam hati ia merasa sedih dan tidak menyukai perintah dari sang rubah.

Kurama tak habis pikir, mengapa sang gadis sangat—SANGAT menyayanginya dan memandikannya dengan begitu banyak kasih sayang, dirinya yang merupakan monster yang di katakan sebagai personifikasi dari kebencian dan kejahatan. Kurama melirik salah satu cakar yang ada di tangannya, cakar yang sama yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua sang gadis.

' _Apakah mungkin ia akan berubah pikiran setelah mengetahui kebenarannya…_ ' Kurama melirik wadahnya yang sedang duduk membelakangi dirinya dan bersender di salah satu jeruji besi yang mengurung dirinya sebelum pelan-pelan menghilang karena ia sudah terbangun sepenuhnya di luar.

Kurama merentangkan tangannya dan memegang jeruji yang tadi di jadikan tempat bersender oleh Naru, ia bisa merasakan salah satu jarinya seperti tertahan dan ragu-ragu untuk memegang jeruji tersebut sebelum Kurama menarik kembali tangannya dan menutup matanya untuk pergi tidur.

Sedangkan Naru yang baru saja terbangun dan keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya sedang merenggangkan badan lalu menguap, ia mengusap kedua matanya dan di saat pandangannya sudah tidak buram; ia bisa melihat Roshi sedang membereskan barang-barangnya dan Han yang sedang memasak.

"Selamat pagi kak Han, kakek" Naruto memeriksa sekelilingnya dan mencoba menemukan satu orang lagi yang katanya akan ikut berkelana dengan mereka sebelum ia menemukan sang pemuda bersurai hitam sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya di sampingnya "Selamat pagi kak Utakata"

"Hmm…" Utakata mengangguk, ia masih sibuk mencari entah-apa-itu dari dalam tasnya sehingga Naru memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sang lelaki bersurai hitam untuk membantu Han memasak.

"Ah, ketemu" Setelah beberapa menit, Utakata berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam tasnya dan membukanya, membuat Roshi yang sedang di tengah memberikan mangkuk kepadanya sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Apa itu…?" Roshi menatap bingung sang pemuda bersurai hitam yang menerima mangkuk berisi sup pemberiannya dan membuka gulungan yang tadi ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

"Informasi mengenai keberadaan sang Jinchuriki dari Hachibi" jawab Utakata dengan cuek, tidak menyadari ekspresi kaget bukan main Han dan Roshi serta ekspresi antusias dari Naru.

"Da-dari mana kau bisa mendapatkannya…" Han bertanya secara perlahan, takut kalau Utakata sedang bercanda dan mengerjai dirinya dan Roshi.

"Yagura, ia menghabiskan waktu selama seminggu penuh memata-matai Kumogakure untuk mendapatkan informasi ini" Utakata meminum sup yang ada di tangannya secara langsung dari mangkuknya setelah memastikan sup miliknya sudah cukup dingin "Bisa di bilang balas budi untuk Naru"

"Untukku?" Naru menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sedikit bingung kenapa namanya di sebut.

Han dan Roshi menatap Naru yang kebingungan kenapa ia di tatap dengan pandangan yang aneh (menurutnya).

"Dari informasi yang tertulis di sini, Jinchuriki dari Hachibi bernama Killer Bee, umurnya sekitar 27 tahun, menjadi Jinchuriki di saat umurnya 12 tahun" Utakata mulai membaca isi gulungan yang ia pegang hingga ia membaca sebuah kalimat yang membuat dirinya mengerutkan keningnya "…Adik angkat Raikage…"

Hening.

"Killer Bee… B… aah… kita dalam masalah" Roshi menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng, membuat rekan berkelananya menatap bingung dirinya dan membuat dirinya menjelaskan lebih lanjut mengapa ia mendadak terlihat putus asa "Apakah kalian pernah mendengar yang namanya _A-B_ _Combo_?"

Utakata menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Roshi karena ia tidak tahu.

"Itu… kelompok yang berisi dua orang dari Kumogakure yang terkenal… namun bukannya mereka sudah bubar tanpa sebab yang di ketahui setelah perang dunia ke tiga?" Han mengetahuinya, ia pernah mendengar beberapa kabar mengenai kelompok yang Roshi katakan di saat perang dunia ketiga.

"Ya, isinya adalah anak dari Raikage ketiga bernama A dan partnernya, B, makannya di sebut _A-B_ _Combo_ " Roshi memandang ke arah tempat perbatasan memasuki desa Kumogakure "Dan sekarang salah satu dari mereka, A, menjadi Raikage ke empat"

Semuanya terdiam, informasi yang baru saja mereka dapatkan seperti menghancurkan harapan mereka untuk bisa menemui sang Jinchuriki. Tidak hanya sang Jinchuriki adalah adik dari sang Raikage, ia juga di anggap sebagai pahlawan; tentu saja ia akan punya ikatan dekat dengan desanya dan memiliki loyalitas yang kuat bukan? Jadi kemungkinan mereka, yang jelas-jelas berasal dari desa lain, menerima bantuannya sangatlah tipis.

"Umm… jadi…" Naru tidak menyukai atmosfer di antara 'keluarga' miliknya karena ia merasa bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan sang Hachibi, padahal ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan teman baru "…Bagaimana?"

Utakata, Han, dan Roshi saling berbagi pandang sebelum menatap sang gadis kecil lalu mengangguk, seperti setuju dengan sesuatu dalam waktu bersamaan tanpa harus berbicara sama sekali.

"Kalau ia bisa membuat Yagura yang sudah setengah kehilangan kewarasannya memiliki respek yang tinggi kepadanya, kenapa tidak?" Utakata mengangguk dan mulai membaca kembali gulungan yang ia pegang.

"Kalau ia bisa mencairkan hati Han yang sudah membeku dan mengeras seperti besi; kenapa tidak?" Roshi berkata dengan cuek dan dengan seringaian terlukis di bibirnya, sedangkan Han menatap tidak suka dirinya karena ia merasa sedang di ejek.

"Di sini tertulis bahwa Killer Bee di sembunyikan di sebuah tempat terpencil di dalam Kumogakure, bahkan di sini ada peta cara untuk mencapai tempat tersebut… hmm… aku akui; skill _tracking_ milik Yagura memang luar biasa" Utakata melempar gulungan berisi informasi yang tadi ia pegang kepada Roshi yang dengan sangat mudah Roshi tangkap "Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah menyelinap masuk ke desa"

"Kalau soal itu serahkan saja kepada Naru" Roshi menepuk kepala Naru dan tersenyum lebar.

"Naru, masuklah ke sana dan buatlah sedikit kekacauan oke?" Han mengangkat Naru yang tadi sedang duduk di pangkuannya dan menepuk pundak sang gadis untuk memberi semangat yang di balas dengan senyuman super lebar dari sang gadis kecil.

"Uhn!" Naru mengangguk, baginya menyelinap ke sebuah tempat adalah kemahirannya, terutama dengan bantuan sang rubah yang bisa menyembunyikan _chakra_ nya dengan sempurna sehingga tidak bisa di deteksi oleh _ninja_ biasa dan membutuhkan tingkat kemahiran dalam _sensoring_ untuk menemukan dirinya.

* * *

Naru memeriksa sekelilingnya, ia sekarang berada di dalam desa Kumogakure, tepat di depan pintu masuk desa dengan menggunakan penyamaran berupa pakaian warga sekitar yang ia curi dari rumah penduduk.

Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menatap dengan takjub pemandangan desa karena ia tidak pernah masuk ke desa utama selain desa milik Konohagakure, ia menatap takjub rumah-rumah yang di bangun di atas bebatuan dan terlihat bertingkat di depannya sebelum mulai berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak.

Ia berjalan sambil memeperhatikan sekitarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di bibirnya di saat ia melihat sebuah gedung besar yang mirip dengan gedung tempat ia biasa menemukan kakeknya di Konohagakure.

Ia terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di tengah-tengah desa dan sudah mempersiapkan alat-alat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membuat jebakan dan mengerjai seseorang sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning muda yang di kepang, wanita tersebut sedang duduk di sebuah kedai dengan segelas minuman ada di meja di depannya, wajahnya yang cantik di hiasi dengan senyum masam.

Yang menarik dari perempuan tadi adalah _chakra_ nya.

Naru adalah tipe _sensor_ , tipe _sensor_ kelas atas berkat sang rubah. Ia bisa merasakan chakra seseorang dalam jarak yang cukup besar berkat bantuan sang rubah berekor sembilan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Biasanya _chakra_ seseorang berbentuk seperti api biru, semakin besar api yang di miliki oleh seseorang, maka semakin besar pula jumlah _chakra_ yang di milikinya. Namun terkadang ada orang yang terlihat berbeda sendiri.

Seperti contohnya seorang ninja yang menyimpan _chakra_ nya di suatu tempat, maka api yang terlihat akan terbagi dua, atau _chakra_ milik seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan yang berfokus kepada _kekei genkai_ ; maka warna api milik mereka akan menjadi berbeda.

Atau bila mereka sama dengan dirinya, dalam artian memiliki 'sesuatu' (menurut deskripsi Utakata) di dalam tubuh mereka yang seharusnya tidak di miliki oleh orang lain, maka _chakra_ milik mereka akan tetap berwarna biru namun biasanya karena jumlah _chakra_ yang mereka miliki cukup besar jadi api yang ia lihat biasanya cukup besar; yang membedakan mereka adalah; bila di lihat lebih seksama maka akan terlihat sebuah api berwarna merah gelap yang sebenarnya milik monster berekor yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka.

Sang wanita bersurai kuning muda memiliki bentuk api yang cukup besar—sangat lebih besar di bandingkan orang-orang sekitarnya dan hal tersebut menarik perhatian Naru.

Sebelum Naru bisa melihat lebih dekat, ia tersentak kaget karena wanita tersebut tiba-tiba saja di bawa oleh dua orang ninja yang mengenakan ikat kepala milik desa Kumogakure, membuat sang gadis buru-buru meninggalkan tempatnya tadi berdiri.

Ia masih tidak menyukai orang-orang yang mengenakan ikat kepala.

Masalah sang wanita berambut kuning cepat terlupakan dan Naru kini sibuk memasang jebakan dan bersiap membuat sedikit keributan untuk mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang agar ketiga temannya bisa memasuki desa diam-diam.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sang wanita bersurai kuning muda tadi sempat melirik dirinya.

' _Gadis yang lucu… rambutnya kuning cerah dan itu yang ada di pipinya… terlihat menggemaskan…_ ' pikir sang wanita sebelum dirinya di bawa oleh dua orang _ninja_ dari desanya setelah melihat seorang gadis kecil berdiri di jalan dan seperti sedang melihat sesuatu di dalam toko tempat ia singgah—kemungkinan camilan karena toko tempat ia singgah adalah toko makanan ringan.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, sang Hokage ketiga, tengah membuka gulungan yang ada di atas meja dan mulai membacanya, kerutan yang ada di keningnya menjadi semakin terlihat di saat ia membaca isi gulungan tersebut.

Di dalam gulungan tersebut, di tulis oleh salah satu muridnya bahwa Naru bukanlah satu-satunya Jinchuriki yang menghilang, tapi juga Jinchuriki dari Iwagakure; dan bukan hanya satu, dua-duanya di nyatakan hilang dalam jangka waktu yang berdekatan.

Namun berbeda dengan Konohagakure, Jinchuriki dari Iwagakure tidak di monitor atau bahkan di perdulikan oleh desanya sehingga tidak ada informasi apapun mengenai keduanya dari desa asal mereka, membuat pencarian informasi mengenai mereka sangatlah sulit.

Hiruzen menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyimpan kabar yang di berikan oleh Jiraiya ke dalam lacinya sebelum mengambil sebuah gulungan lainnya yang merupakan laporan dari kedua ANBU yang ia kirim untuk mencari sang Jinchuriki dari rubah berekor sembilan.

Laporan yang mereka berikan adalah mengenai berhentinya di temukan tempat terjadinya 'keanehan' yang sebenarnya adalah hasil keisengan seseorang yang merupakan tanda keberadaan sang gadis Uzumaki.

Hiruzen memijat kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit, sekarang informasi keberadaan Naru semakin sulit di dapatkan dan mereka mulai kehilangan jejak sang gadis kecil.

Masalah seperti semakin banyak, karena beberapa hari yang lalu juga terjadi pembunuhan berantai di Yugakure yang sampai sekarang pelakunya belum di ketahui dan belum di tangkap. Belum lagi masalah dengan temannya dulu, Danzo, yang mulai mempertanyakan dirinya mengenai sang Jinchuriki.

Ia melirik pahatan Hokage dari jendela yang ada di belakangnya dan menatap lekat-lekat pahatan wajah Hokage keempat, ayah dari sang Jinchuriki "Maafkan aku Minato… aku belum menemukan anakmu…"

Sang Hokage menggeleng pelan dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi desa Konoha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan sedikit melepas penat.

Ia berjalan di jalanan setapak sambil sesekali balas menyapa orang-orang yang menyapa dirinya, ia menikmati pemandangan desa Konoha dengan senyuman kecil terlukis di wajahnya.

Senyumnya menjadi senyuman sedih di saat ia mengingat cucu angkatnya yang masih hilang sampai sekarang.

Sebenarnya warga Konoha sangatlah baik hati, mereka semua ramah dan suka saling membantu. Namun mereka adalah manusia dan tidak ada manusia di muka bumi ini yang sempurna, mereka semua terlalu di butakan dengan perasaan takut dan benci yang salah alamat.

Andai saja Naru hanyalah gadis kecil biasa, ia yakin bahwa sang gadis kecil tidak akan di perlakukan dengan tidak adil seperti sekarang, ia memang merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu Naru setiap saat sang gadis kecil membutuhkan bantuannya; ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage.

Ia berhenti di depan kedai ramen Ichiraku di saat ia melihat anak gadis sang pemilik kedai sedang keluar kedai sambil membawa sampah untuk di buang.

"Ah, selamat pagi tuan Sandaime! Tumben anda sendirian" Sang gadis bersurai coklat pendek tersenyum manis dan menyapanya sebelum meletakkan kantung sampah yang tadi ia bawa ke dalam bak sampah "Apakah anda sendirian? Di mana Naru kecil?"

Sandaime terdiam, sebelum ia tersenyum yang sedikit di paksakan dan di buat-buat "Selamat pagi Ayame-chan, tidak; hari ini aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan"

"Ooh, kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan!" Ayame melambai ke arahnya dan masuk kembali ke tokonya, namun ia tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan kini kembali menoleh ke sang Hokage ketiga "Oh iya, ke mana Naru? Sudah hampir dua bulan aku tidak melihat dirinya… aku tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun juga…"

Sandaime terdiam sebentar, senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya tidak menghilang dan ia menjawab dengan lancar "Ia tidak apa-apa; kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ia hanya sedang sibuk"

Ayame mengernyit, ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempercayai apa yang sang Hokage ketiga katakan namun ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam toko untuk bercerita kepada ayahnya mengenai informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan, karena ayahnya juga menghawatirkan sang gadis kecil.

Sang Hokage ketiga terus berjalan hingga ia memutuskan untuk singgah di atas monumen para Hokage untuk memandang pemandangan desa Konoha secara keseluruhan.

"Sandaime-sama…" seorang ninja dengan rambut hitam pendek berjalan mendatangi sang Hokage ketiga, ia terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat keberadaan sang Hokage ketiga.

"Ah, Shisui-kun" Sang Hokage ketiga mengangguk dan membalas sapaan sang pemuda bersurai hitam.

Shisui langsung menunduk dengan hormat kepada sang memberi hormat ala ANBU kepada sang pemimpin desa "Sebuah kebetulan saya bertemu anda… bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?"

Sang Hokage ketiga hanya mengangguk, memperbolehkan sang pemuda bersurai hitam bertanya.

"Ke mana perginya Kitsune dan Inu? Bukannya seharusnya saya memiliki misi dengan keduanya minggu depan? Namun keduanya tidak bisa di temukan di manapun dan sepertinya mereka memiliki misi tersendiri…" Shisui sebenarnya bukan ingin ikut campur dengan urusan atau misi kedua rekan kerjanya, namun ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya karena seingatnya, misi yang akan ia lakukan minggu depan cukup penting. Ia tidak keberatan bila ia akan bekerja sama dengan anggota ANBU yang lain; namun ia membutuhkan informasi lebih dan _skill_ yang di miliki oleh rekannya yang tidak bisa ikut dengannya lebih di butuhkan.

Sang Hokage ketiga mengangguk, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan rasa ingin tahu anak buahnya "Mereka akan kembali ke desa lusa, kau akan tetap menjalankan misimu dengan keduanya…"

Shisui mengangguk, sebelum ia terdiam sebentar dan tidak beranjak dari tempat ia memberi hormat kepada sang Hokage ketiga, membuat sang Hokage menatap bingung dirinya.

"Ada apa…" Hiruzen tahu bahwa sang pemuda bersurai hitam masih memiliki pertanyaan untuknya.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu…" Shisui berkata dengan pelan, ia terdengar ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan omongannya "…Ke mana perginya… Naruto Uzumaki…"

Hiruzen menutup matanya.

Aah, ia hampir lupa bahwa sang pemuda bersurai hitam di depannya adalah salah satu orang yang pernah memberikan kasih sayang dan memperlakukan dengan baik sang Jinchuriki seperti saudaranya, tentu saja ia dengan mudah menyadari hilangnya sang gadis bersurai kuning tersebut; seperti sang pemilik kedai Ichiraku dan anaknya.

"...Aku tidak tahu…" Hiruzen bisa mendengar sang pemuda bersurai hitam di depannya tersedak ludahnya sendiri, mengerti maksud dari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Fokuslah kepada misimu minggu depan, Jiraiya sudah mengambil alih urusan ini" Hiruzen berjalan meninggalkan sang pemuda bersurai hitam, ia tidak tega melihat ekspresi khawatir dan sedih luar biasa sang pemuda yang mengaggap sang gadis kecil layaknya adiknya sendiri.

Sedangkan sang gadis kecil yang sedang mereka bicarakan sekarang sedang menangis dan sedang di tenangkan oleh salah satu 'kakak'nya.

* * *

 **Fun Fact (Hanya di cerita ini):** Hanya sedikit orang-orang di Konoha yang pernah membantu/memberikan kebaikan kepada Naru sebelum Naru di culik, yaitu ANBU Kitsune, ANBU Inu, Teuchi, Ayame, Shisui Uchiha, Hiruzen (Sandaime Hokage), Itachi Uchiha, dan Jiraiya.

 **Fun Fact:** Shisui Uchiha adalah sahabat sejak kecil Itachi yang juga berkerja secara langsung dengan sang Hokage ketiga, ia juga merupakan sedikit Uchiha yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari kutukan kebencian milik klan Uchiha. Sebelum mati, ia memberikan sebelah matanya kepada ITachi dan sebelahnya lagi di curi oleh Danzo.

 **(Review Reply)**

 **Ilham M.S:** Terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya.

 **AynSfc3:** Setelah bertemu dua Jinchuriki lagi, mohon bersabar.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** Hanya dalam jangka waktu yang belum di tentukan.

 **dochchoco:** Ada namun di mohon jangan berharap banyak terhadap perkembangan hubungan mereka karena pair akhir cerita ini adalah GaaNaru (Seperti yang di tulis di atas).

 **Guest** : Terkadang Naru harus belajar mandiri...

 **baz:** Setelah ebrtemu 2 Jinchuriki lagi.

Terimakasih banyak sudah menunggu dengan sabar kelanjutan cerita ini! Saya sedang sibuk namun saya menggunakan waktu senggang saya untuk melanjutkan cerita saya yang masih on-going! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (yang semoga saja tidak lama lagi akan di publish).

 _Review Please_


	10. Meet Mr Octopus, the best rapper

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Mengandung Gender Bender, Semi-AU, Many Bashing (Later will have a character development), semi-dark, and many more

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Naruto berubah menjadi lebih unik di saat sang pemeran utama memiliki perbedaan dari yang aslinya: di mana Naruto Uzumaki terlahir sebagai perempuan dan sebuah kejadian mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Di saat Naruto yang sedang kabur dari amukan masa, ia tanpa sengaja berhasil keluar dari perbatasan Konoha dan di culik oleh ninja dari Iwagakure.

 **Pairing** : (Main) Gaara X (Fem) Naruto dan (One sided) Sasuke x (Fem) Naruto

* * *

 **Tale of Jinchuriki: The Little Fox Girl**

 **Chapter 10 – Meet Mr. Octopus, the (self-proclaimed) best rapper**

* * *

Naru bersembunyi di balik salah satu tiang yang ada di tengah desa, ia menahan senyum melihat keributan yang ia hasilkan, misi sukses seratus persen.

Ia membuat salah satu toko yang terdapat banyak pengunjung meledak dengan menggunakan gas dan api; toko tersebut menyediakan makanan jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuatnya seperti sebuah kecelakaan di mana ada gas yang bocor dan mengakibatkan api yang di gunakan untuk memasak membesar.

Tentu saja ia memastikan tidak ada korban jiwa, hanya ada dua orang yang berada paling dekat dengan dapur yang terkena luka bakar, sisanya hanya luka ringan atau sedikit terkena trauma, namun Naru tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Ia di ajarkan oleh Han dan Roshi bahwa menjadi seseorang yang terlalu baik bukanlah hal yang patut di lakukan, ia harus mengerti bahwa semua hal yang ia lakukan akan memiliki konsekuensi dan ia tidak bisa membuat semua orang bahagia; sama seperti ia tidak bisa mengharapkan semua orang menyukai dirinya.

Karena manusia adalah manusia, mereka bukanlah mahluk yang sempurna.

Dan Kurama setuju, karena ia adalah salah satu contoh dan korban; karena manusia yang mencoba mencarinya dan mendapatkan kekuatannya dengan alasan untuk melindungi orang terkasih mereka atau desa mereka tanpa memikirkan perasaannya, kini ia menjadi membenci umat manusia dan penuh kebencian.

Jadi Naru menonton sebentar kekacauan yang ia sebabkan sebelum berpura-pura seperti layaknya anak kecil yang ketakutan dengan cara berlari dan seperti mencari kedua orang tuanya.

Naru berhenti di saat ia sudah sampai ke sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas dan bisa melihat bahwa tempat tersebut adalah tempat untuk latihan; tempat yang sempurna untuk bertemu kembali dengan ketiga rekan berkelananya.

Jadi Naru duduk di salah satu jeruji yang mengelilingi lapangan tersebut dan menghela nafas pelan, ia menatap langit yang cerah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lapangan di belakangnya.

Lapangan tersebut memiliki banyak alat untuk latihan, seperti sebuah samsak tinju, _dummy_ untuk latihan, sasaran untuk latihan memanah atau melempar kunai, dan masih banyak lagi; membuat Naru penasaran dan ingin mencoba latihan di tempat tersebut.

' _Tuan Kurama, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?_ ' merasa sedikit bosan dan tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan sambil menunggu ketiga rekannya, Naru memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan sang rubah, mumpung sang rubah juga sudah bangun.

' _ **Hm?**_ ' Sang rubah mengerang pelan, ia memangkukan sebelah kepalanya di tangannya sambil menonton pemandangan yang di lihat oleh wadahnya.

' _Son, Kokuo, dan Saiken pernah bilang bahwa aku mirip sage of path, siapa dia?_ ' Naru memang cukup penasaran dengan seseorang yang di katakan ia mirip dengan, namanya juga panjang sekali hingga Naru sulit untuk mengingat dan mengejanya.

' _ **Sage of the six path, ia ayah kami—pencipta kami**_ ' Sang rubah berbicara dengan nada lebih pelan dan halus dari biasanya, memperlihatkan betapa sayangnya dirinya dengan sosok sang 'ayah' yang ia bangga-banggakan.

' _Benarkah? Kau punya ayah?_ ' Naru tersenyum lebar membayangkan seseorang—atau lebih tepatnya seekor rubah yang sama besar dengan Kurama, sepertinya penggambaran 'ayah' Naru dengan kenyataan sangatlah berbeda. Bahkan Kurama yang bisa melihat pikiran Naru menggeleng pelan saking tidak tahunya ia ingin bereaksi seperti apa atas imajinasi Naru mengenai 'ayah'nya.

' _Enak ya… aku tidak punya ayah…_ ' Naru menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum masam, ia masih ingat waktu di mana setiap kali ia bertanya kepada sang Hokage ketiga mengenai kedua orang tuanya; sang Hokage tidak pernah memberikannya jawaban hingga sekarang.

Kurama terdiam, ia membuang mukanya ' _ **Tentu saja kau punya, hanya saja kau tidak tahu siapa mereka**_ '

' _Benarkah?_ ' Naru berharap apa yang sang rubah katakan adalah kenyataan, karena ia dulu juga pernah di bilang bahwa ia tidak memiliki orang tua dan merupakan anak 'haram' (entah apa itu maksudnya karena Naru tidak mengerti) ' _Apakah tuan Kurama tahu siapa kedua orang tuaku?_ '

Kurama tidak langsung menjawab, ia diam saja dan melirik wadahnya ia yakin kalau ia berada di alam bawah sadarnya maka sang gadis akan menatap penuh harap dirinya, beruntung sang gadis ada di luar

'… _ **Aku tahu**_ **'**

Naru terlonjak kaget, senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya dan saking antusiasnya dirinya, ia tidak sengaja berbicara secara langsung "Siapa? Di mana aku bisa menemukan mereka?"

'… _ **Akan aku beri tahu nanti kalau sudah saatnya**_ ' Naru cemberut, ia kembali duduk dan membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua kakinya yang ia lipat, ia kecewa karena ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, namun hal selanjutnya yang sang rubah katakan membuat dirinya berubah pikiran ' _ **Yang perlu kau tahu sekarang adalah… mereka telah tiada**_ '

Naru terdiam, ia bisa merasakan air mata pelan-pelan ingin keluar dari matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca, pantas saja sang Hokage ketiga tidak pernah mau bercerita mengenai kedua orang tuanya dan selalu menatap sedih dirinya setiap kali ia menanyakan keberadaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Naru… apa yang kau lakukan di situ" Naru langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan bahwa ketiga teman berkelananya sudah ada di depannya dengan Han yang berdiri di paling depan sedang mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naru.

Seperti dulu di saat ia menawarkan Naru untuk tinggal dan pergi bersamanya.

"Kenapa… kau menangis?" Han mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap bingung Naru sebelum memeriksa sekelilingnya untuk menemukan sumber yang membuat sang gadis kecil menangis dan tidak menemukan apapun.

Naru menggeleng dengan cepat dan menghapus sisa air mata di mata dan pipinya, ia kembali tersenyum menerima uluran tangan Han "Aku tidak apa-apa! Hanya tadi sedang berbicara dengan tuan Kurama!"

Han menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum berbagi pandang dengan Roshi dan Utakata, keduanya menggeleng menandakan mereka juga tidak tahu apa yang di maksud oleh Naru dan mengapa ia menangis.

"Ayo kak, kita harus menemukan Hachibi!" Naru menarik tangan Han agar ia bergerak dari posisinya dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Melihat Naru seperti baik-baik saja, Han mengikuti Naru yang menarik tangannya yang di ikuti oleh kedua orang lainnya yang sudah siap dengan penyamaran masing-masing, mereka harus menyembunyikan identitas asli mereka.

* * *

Namanya adalah B atau biasa di panggil Killer Bee, ia adalah Jinchuriki dari sang kerbau setengah gurita berekor delapan dan adik angkat sang Raikage keempat dan anak angkat sang Raikage ketiga.

Ia adalah salah satu dari Jinchuriki yang bisa mengendalikan monster berekor yang di segel di dalam tubuhnya, walau pada kenyataannya kedua Jinchuriki milik Kumogakure sudah bisa mengendalikan monster berekor mereka; ia juga sebenarnya tidak 'mengendalikan' sang monster berekor, ia bekerja sama dengan sang kerbau.

Ia di tugaskan oleh kakaknya yang sangat paranoid dan terlalu menyayangi dirinya untuk menjadi 'penjaga' desa dan tidak di perbolehkan keluar desa sama sekali, sang kakak terlalu takut kehilangan dirinya semenjak ia kehilangan ayahnya.

Maka dari itu merasa sangat bosan sekarang, tidak di perbolehkan keluar desa membuat dirinya menjadi semakin jenuh dengan kesehariannya; tidak ada hal yang menarik atau baru di dalam desanya, ia jadi ingin sekali pergi berlibur dan keluar desa walau hanya sesekali.

Jadi di sinilah ia sekarang, di hutan yang masih ada di dalam batas Kumogakure, sedang berjalan ke arah tempat biasa ia latihan sambil bernyanyi lagu baru buatannya; ia baru saja dari desa untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan latihan.

' _Yo, hari yang membosankan lagi…_ ' Bee menggeleng dengan pelan sambil melompat-lompat layaknya ia sedang menari, sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan dan ia juga hampir tidak pernah berjalan dengan normal; selalu menari.

' _ **Yah mau bagai mana lagi, kita tidak bisa ke mana-mana**_ ' Sang kerbau menghela nafas pasrah, ia tahu bahwa wadahnya yang satu ini sangatlah tidak bisa diam dan ia (sayangnya) sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap wadahnya tersebut.

Ia berhenti mendadak untuk mengeluarkan buku berisi lagu-lagu buatannya dan lalu menyanyi, membuat sang kerbau berekor delapan memutar bola matanya dengan bosan dan memangkukan kepalanya di sebelah tangannya dan menonton dengan ekspresi bosan wadahnya.

Hari yang normal untuk dirinya dan wadahnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, setelah ia selesai menyanyi, Bee dan sang kerbau di kagetkan dengan suara tepuk tangan yang berasal dari belakangnya.

Bee langsung sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya dan meraih senjatanya, ia membalik tubuhnya dan mencari asal suara tepuk tangan yang ia dengar tadi.

' _Yang benar saja… Kita di ikuti!_ ' Bee menatap pohon tempat persembunyian orang yang mengikuti dirinya.

' _ **Oh yang benar saja! Dan kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali?**_ ' Gyuki tidak percaya bahwa dirinya dan wadahnya sedang di ikuti tanpa mereka ketahui sama sekali hingga sang penguntit bertepuk tangan.

Keduanya di buat semakin kaget, bahkan hingga Bee menganga lebar, di saat ia melihat seorang gadis kecil bersurai kuning mengintip dari balik pohon tempat bersembunyinya penguntit yang berhasil mengikuti dirinya tanpa ia sadari.

'… _ **Kau bercanda?**_ ' Sang kerbau bahkan menyentil wadahnya untuk membangunkan Bee karena mengira bahwa sang gadis kecil adalah efek dari _genjutsu_ , namun sang gadis kecil tidak menghilang atau berubah menjadi orang dewasa, menandakan bahwa yang ada di depannya bukanlah sebuah _genjutsu_.

Sang gadis kecil yang menyadari bahwa ia telah ketahuan dan kini sedang di perhatikan buru-buru kembali bersembunyi kembali, namun beberapa menit kemudian ia mengintip kembali dari balik pohon.

Bee diam saja, ia menatap lekat-lekat sang gadis dan entah mengapa, di dalam lubuk hatinya terdalam; ia bersumpah ia pernah melihat sang gadis kecil entah dimana, atau mungkin ia pernah melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan sang gadis?

Surai kuning pendek, manik biru cerah, kulit coklat muda yang eksotis, entah mengapa gambaran seorang pemuda dengan ciri-ciri yang sama muncul di benaknya.

' _ **Bee… ini tidak mungkin bukan…**_ ' Sang kerbau sepertinya satu pikiran dengan wadahnya, karena bayangan orang yang sama muncul di benaknya.

"Ha-halo?" Sang gadis kecil berkata dengan pelan, ia menatap mata Bee yang tertutup oleh kaca mata hitam, namun matanya secara perlahan berpindah ke lengannya yang memiliki tato bertuliskan besi.

Bee menaikkan sebelah alisnya, jelas sekali sang gadis kecil bukanlah penduduk desanya dan merupakan orang luar, membuat dirinya semakin memikirkan kemiripan sang gadis dengan seseorang yang pernah melawannya di saat perang dulu.

"Uhh… lagu yang bagus…?" Sang gadis kelihatan bingung sendiri, sepertinya ia memang benar tidak sengaja bertepuk tangan setelah mendengar nyanyian dan tarian dirinya.

"Terimakasih atas tepuk tangannya" Bee menyeringai, ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang dan sebelah tangannya berada di dekat senjatanya secara diam-diam "Kau punya selera lagu yang bagus, siapa kau? Penggemar rahasiaku?"

Sang gadis kecil memerah dan menggeleng dengan pelan sebelum ia melirik entah apa itu karena setengah tubuhnya masih tersembunyi di belakang pohon, ia terlihat sedang berfikir sebentar dan Bee menunggu dengan sabar sang gadis melanjutkan omongannya.

"Uuh… aku… aku…." Sang gadis terdengar sangat ragu-ragu untuk memperkenalkan diri, ia berkali-kali menutup matanya dan seperti mencoba mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya hanya untuk berbicara.

Sang gadis melirik ikat kepala yang ia kenakan dan ia bisa melihat sang gadis meletakkan tangannya di dadanya dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya; sang gadis kecil seperti sedang terkena _panic attack_.

"Kuatkan diri! Kau pasti bisa! Ayoo… bicara dengan benar" Sang gadis kecil berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri, ia menggenggam dengan erat pakaiannya—atau lebih tepatnya kalung berwarna hijau yang tergantung di lehernya.

' _ **Itu yang ia genggam…**_ ' Sang kerbau menatap lekat-lekat kalung yang sang gadis kecil kenakan, karena kalung yang kenakan oleh sang gadis kecil sangat mengingatkan dirinya dengan kalung yang di kenakan oleh ayahnya dulu.

Bee diam saja, ia memperhatikan sang gadis dengan seksama, sepertinya sang gadis benar-benar sedang terkena _panic attack_ dan ia tidak bisa membantu sama sekali karena dirinya adalah penyebab utamanya.

Hingga sang gadis kecil berhasil mengatur nafasnya dan kini melirik dirinya—namun mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak melihat ikat kepala miliknya.

"A…aku, aku sama sepertimu…" Sang gadis kecil menundukkan kepalanya dan kini kedua tangannya menggenggam kalungnya "Aku… punya teman di dalam tubuhku yang tidak di miliki oleh orang lain…"

Bee terdiam, bahkan sang kerbau juga kehabisan kata-kata; keduanya mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh sang gadis kecil namun mendengar kata 'teman' dari sang gadis membuat keduanya semakin terdiam saking terkejutnya.

"Teman… eh… siapakah temanmu?" Bee berhenti menyeringai, kini ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap kalung yang sedang di genggam oleh sang gadis kecil.

"Uhh…." Sang gadis kecil secara perlahan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya namun dengan pandangan tetap ke bawah agar tidak melihat ikat kepala yang Bee kenakan.

Sang gadis mengulurkan tangannya yang terkepal dan Bee menatap lekat-lekat tangan sang gadis sebelum mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan memberikan sang gadis kecil _fist bump_.

Dalam waktu sekejap pemandangan di sekitarnya berubah menjadi hitam kelam sebelum berubah menjadi hutan yang rindang dengan angin yang bertiup secara halus. Dan di depannya, di belakang sang gadis, terdapat sebuah kandang berukuran jumbo.

Sang gadis kecil buru-buru mundur hingga ia berada dekat sekali dengan kandang tersebut dan memeluk salah satu jeruji besi kandang tersebut.

"… _ **Persetan… aku kira ini hanya genjutsu… dari delapan saudara yang ada; mengapa harus kau yang muncul**_ " Bee bisa mendengar sang kerbau mendesis dengan keras dan menatap tajam sesosok yang pelan-pelan muncul dari balik bayangan di dalam kandang.

" _ **Masih ada tiga lagi, kau bukan yang pertama yang pernah aku temui**_ " Seekor rubah yang memiliki ukuran yang sama dengan sang kerbau keluar dari balik bayangan kandang yang mengunci dirinya, ia mendengus dan menatap cuek 'saudara'nya.

"…Yo Kyuubi! Senang bisa melihat yang lain selain Yugito dan Niibi, namun apa maumu dan apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap wadahmu, yo!" Bee menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sang kerbau dengan seringaian terlukis di wajahnya.

" _ **Hah, aku tidak melakukan apapun ini permintaannya sendiri**_ " Sang rubah membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk menyamping dan menyenderkan kepalanya di sebelah tangannya lalu menguap lebar, ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan kaget bukan main saudaranya yang melihat betapa santainya dirinya.

"Tuan Kurama benar, aku yang ingin menemui kalian berdua!" Sang gadis kecil berkata dengan suara lantang, kini ia tidak lagi takut-takut memandang Bee dan kini menatap sang pemuda berkulit coklat dengan pandangan penuh percaya diri "Aku ingin di ajarkan bagai mana cara membebaskan Tuan Kurama!"

Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya dan pertama kali semenjak ia di ciptakan; Sang kerbau berekor delapan pingsan di tempat.

Sepertinya melihat seorang manusia yang masih merupakan bocah kecil mengetahui nama sang rubah, melihat kakaknya yang menjadi sangat 'lembek' dan mendengar permintaan sang gadis secara bersamaan adalah hal yang terlalu berlebihan untuknya.

"Hei hei hei! Gyuki! Jangan pingsan yo!" Wadahnya sampai kebingungan sendiri juga sepertinya.

* * *

Entah bagai mana caranya, namun yang Bee ketahui adalah sekarang sang gadis kecil yang baru saja ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu kini sudah duduk di pundaknya dan tertawa dengan senang karena ia gendong.

Dan di depannya ada tiga orang yang sudah menunggu dirinya di saat ia sampai ke gua tempat ia biasa berlatih, jelas sekali tiga orang tersebut adalah teman-teman sang gadis kecil dan ia memang mengingat sang rubah mengatakan bahwa Gyuki bukanlah saudaranya yang pertama yang sang rubah temui dan masih ada tiga lagi dari mereka yang menunggu dirinya dan Gyuki.

' _ **Son... Kokuo... Saiken...**_ ' Bee bisa mendengar sang kerbau berekor delapan memanggil nama saudara-saudaranya, dari nada bicaranya ia terdengar tidak terlalu percaya bahwa memang benar tiga orang yang ada di depannya adalah wadah dari saudara-saudaranya.

"Aku yakin kau punya banyak pertanyaan..." Sang laki-laki dengan surai hitam mengangguk dan meniup pipa yang ia pegang, ia menunjuk gua yang ada di belakangnya "Akan kami jelaskan, bisa di dalam saja? Karena apa yang akan kami katakan adalah rahasia tingkat tinggi"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kami datang ke sini tidak ingin macam-macam dengan dirimu" Sang lelaki bersurai merah menjelaskan, ia memang tidak memiliki niatan jahat dan tidak sedang ingin menjebak Bee.

"Kemarilah Naru, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan sebentar" Sang lelaki berbaju zirah mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Bee—Naru yang ada di pundak Bee, membuat sang gadis kecil melompat turun dan menerima uluran tangan sang lelaki dan berjalan meninggalkan rekannya dan Bee.

Bee hanya menyeringai dan berjalan mengikuti kedua orang yang sudah duluan masuk ke dalam gua, di dalam ia duduk di dekat pintu keluar dan membiarkan kedua orang yang lain masuk lebih dalam.

Keduanya tidak keberatan, membuktikan bahwa mereka memang tidak memiliki niat jahat atau mencari keributan.

"Pertama-tama, perkenalkan namaku Roshi; aku wadah dari Son Goku, sang monyet berekor empat dan yang tadi membawa Naru adalah Han, wadah dari Kokuo sang kuda berkepala lumba-lumba berekor lima" sang pemuda bersurai merah, Roshi, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menutup matanya.

"Namaku Utakata, aku adalah wadah dari Saiken, sang siput berekor enam" Sang pemuda bersurai hitam, Utakata, duduk di salah satu batu yang ada di dekatnya sebelum meniup pipanya untuk membuat beberapa gelembung sabun.

Bee menatap keduanya sebelum melipat kedua tangannya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding gua di belakangnya, sebuah seringaian terlukis di bibirnya "Namaku B, tapi aku biasa di panggil Killer Bee _yo_! Aku adalah wadah dari Gyuki, sang kerbau berekor delapan _yeah_!"

Utakata dan Roshi saling berbagi pandang dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung, mereka merasa aneh dengan nada bicara Bee yang seperti di campur dengan nyanyian dan bahkan ia bergerak-gerak karena tidak bisa diam.

"Baiklah, Bee; aku yakin kau sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya gadis kecil yang kau gendong tadi bukan?" Roshi menghela nafas pendek, ia melirik sang wadah dari Gyuki yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam; sepertinya ia bisa bersikap serius juga.

"Aku pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan ayahnya... dan aku bisa menjamin seratus persen bahwa ia memang anak dari sang _yellow flash_ " Bee mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan sang lelaki bersurai kuning, sejujurnya ia sedikit kecewa mendengar berita kematian sang pemuda karismatik tersebut; ia adalah lawan yang kuat seperti kakaknya dan ia memiliki respek yang cukup tinggi terhadapnya.

"Ya, ia adalah anak dari sang Hokage keempat" Utakata mengangguk, ia memainkan pipa yang ia pegang sebelum menggeleng pelan "Namun tidak hanya itu saja, ia adalah wadah dari Kurama, sang rubah berekor sembilan"

"Dan kau bisa lihat sendiri, sang gadis kecil sudah berteman dengan sang rubah" Utakata melirik Bee yang diam saja, kalau dari reaksinya sepertinya Bee sudah mengetahuinya jadi ia menjelaskan lebih lanjut "Namun ada alasan mengapa sang gadis yang seharusnya tinggal di Konoha bisa ada bersama kami"

"Ia berhasil di culik secara tidak sengaja dari desanya oleh ninja dari desa Iwagakure, desa tempat aku berasal" Roshi menatap lekat-lekat Bee yang menatap bingung dirinya.

"Tidak sengaja?" Bee merasa aneh, masa iya sang gadis kecil yang merupakan anak dari seorang Hokage bisa 'tidak sengaja' di culik? Ke mana pertahanan milik Konohagakure? Apakah semudah itu di bobol sehingga ada yang bisa menculik seorang Jinchuriki hanya karena ketidak sengajaan?

"Menurut cerita yang Naru berikan kepada Han, ia sedang kabur dari kejaran orang-orang yang ingin melukainya dan ia mencoba kabur melalui lubang kecil yang ada di dinding perbatasan desa Konoha..." Nada suara Roshi naik satu oktav, menandakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja ia katakan dan ia jadi emosi sendiri "Dan kebetulan ninja mata-mata dari desa kami menariknya keluar"

Bee sedang memproses informasi yang ia dapatkan, bahkan sang kerbau juga ikut-ikutan terdiam sebelum tiba-tiba berbicara ' _ **Ia adalah anak dari Hokage keempat... dan walau memang ia adalah Jinchuriki: separah itukah perlakuan yang ia dapatkan?**_ _'_

"Aku tahu kau berfikir apa, ia memang anak dari sang Hokage keempat, namun identitasnya di rahasiakan... walau sebenarnya sudah jelas dengan sekali lihat bahwa Naru anak siapa... ironis bukan? mereka terlalu di butakan dengan kebencian untuk menyadarinya" Roshi tersenyum masam, terkadang ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran manusia yang membenci mereka hanya karena mereka adalah Jinchuriki, seperti logika mereka semuanya di makan oleh kebencian yang salah alamat "Naru bahkan merasa sangat tersiksa dan menjadi sangat menginginkan kasih sayang dan teman... ia yang sangat _desperate_ menginginkannya akhirnya menemukannya... dalam bentuk sang rubah berekor sembilan"

"Jangan tanya kami bagai mana, Naru hanya cerita bahwa ia sangat SANGAT menyayangi sang rubah"Roshi mengangkat bahunya, ia sendiri masih kurang mengerti bagai mana sang gadis bisa meluluhkan hati sang rubah "Han, yang pertama kali menemukannya, berkata bahwa Naru sudah berteman dengan sang rubah di saat pertama kali ia menemukan Naru"

"Setiap desa memperlakukan Jinchuriki mereka berbeda, di desaku; Jinchuriki di anggap sebagai senjata sedangkan di Iwagakure; Jinchuriki di anggap sebagai monster" Utakata meniup pipa gelembung sabunnya untuk membuat beberapa gelembung sabun sebelum menghela nafas pendek "Di Konohagakure… Naru di anggap sebagai reinkarnasi dari Kurama"

Bee melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap lekat-lekat Utakata, ia tahu bahwa kehidupan sebagai Jinchuriki itu sangatlah tidak mudah, sekarang memang dirinya di anggap sebagai pahlawan, namun dulu ia hanya di anggap sebagai sampah masyarakat.

"Tujuan utama kami ke sini adalah memenuhi keinginan Naru" Roshi melirik pintu keluar gua di mana suara gelak tawa seorang gadis kecil bisa terdengar "Yaitu mengajarinya bagaimana cara membebaskan Kurama"

Hening.

"Aku tahu kemungkinan yang tipis untuk kau membantunya, namun kami tidak ada keinginan untuk memaksa dan kau tidak perlu khawatir; Naru tidak akan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat kekacauan semacamnya. Keinginan sebenarnya hanyalah membantu Kurama, itu saja" Roshi tidak bisa membaca ekspresi sang wadah dari Gyuki, selain karena ia menggunakan kaca mata hitam yang menyembunyikan kedua matanya, ia juga sedari tadi diam tidak bergerak seperti batu, jadi ia sedikit lebih waspada.

Bee diam saja, ia sedang berbicara—berdiskusi dengan Gyuki mengenai apa yang harus mereka lakukan, terutama sebab-akibat keputusannya kelak. Belum lagi Bee harus mempertimbangkan reaksi kakaknya kelak bila ia mengetahui dirinya menyembunyikan anak dari Hokage keempat yang juga merupakan wadah dari sang rubah berekor sembilan.

'… _ **Aku ingin kau membantunya**_ ' Jawaban dari partnernya sedikit mengagetkannya, biasanya sang kerbau lebih logis dari dirinya, namun Bee tidak bisa menyalahkan sang kerbau karena ini juga kali pertamanya ia melihat ada seseorang yang begitu menyayangi Biiju miliknya hingga rela melakukan apapun demi membebaskannya. Bee sendiri juga adalah kasus yang sangat jarang di temukan di mana ia memiliki respek yang tinggi kepada Biiju yang di segel di dalam tubuhnya, banyak orang yang mengira bahwa ia menguasai kekuatan milik Gyuki, namun tidak, ia tidak menguasainya: ia meminjamnya! Ia memiliki respek yang tinggi kepada sang kerbau dan ia tidak menganggap Gyuki sebagai sumber kekuatan melainkan sebagai partnernya.

Pelan-pelan seringaian terlukis di wajah Bee, membuat Roshi dan Utakata lebih waspada dan sudah siap mempertahankan diri bila Bee mencoba menyerang mereka, namun apa yang Bee katakan selanjutnya membuat keduanya terdiam karena kehabisan kata-kata.

"Menarik, aku akan membantunya" Bee memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan keluar gua untuk menemui sang gadis kecil yang akan menjadi teman barunya, ia tidak sabar melihat apa saja yang sang gadis kecil yang berhasil meluluhkan hati partnernya bisa lakukan.

Sedangkan Utakata dan Roshi masih terdiam di tempat nya sebelum mereka berbagi pandang.

"Tuhkan, Naru memang bisa meluluhkan hati siapapun"

"Ia memang memiliki karisma yang tinggi"

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Fun Facts:** Killer bee/B adalah adik angkat dari Raikage keempat dan juga wadah dari sang kerbau berekor delapan, ia adalah Jinchuriki yang memiliki tingkat kedekatan dengan biijunya paling tinggi dan sudah bisa bekerja sama dengan sang monster berekor miliknya sebelum Naruto. Bee berhasil bekerja sama dengan Gyuki setelah mendapatkan respek dari sang kerbau dengan memberikan Gyuki kesempatan untuk melawan dirinya (satu lawan satu). Selain itu Bee juga berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke dan tim Taka dan hampir membunuh Sasuke bila Sasuke tidak menerima bantuan dari Jugo.

 **Fun Facts:** Gyuki kuat melawan tiga saudaranya sendirian, membuat dirinya memiliki _raw power_ lebih dari pada Kurama yang lebih berfokus menggunakan chakranya.

 **(Review Reply)**

 **kaiLa wu:** Hahaha, mana mungkin Tsunade bisa ada di sana, diakan masih ninja yang berasal dari Konohagakure.

 **nina:** Well, itu semua tergantung Naru dan keputusan Kurama, mari kita lihat saja apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** Kalau di lihat dari reaksi Bee di chapter ini... sepertinya iya, hahahaha. Terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya, saya sebisa mungkin membuat karakter mereka menarik mengingat mereka punya sedikit sekali kemunculan di Anime ataupun Manga.

 **Ilham M,S:** Saya sedang sedikit sibuk jadi up-datenya memang tidak serajin chapter awal.

 **Uzumaki Nugroho:** Terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya namun saya mohon jangan menanyakan soal _fanfic_ saya yang lain di sini, tidak ada hubungannya dan saya kurang menyukainya.

 **ed,edogawa:** Terimakasih banyak atas dukungan dan penyemangatnya.

 **Diena Luna no Azela:** Terimakasih banyak, saya senang mendengar anda menyukainya.

 **Tamanio sama:** Terkadang memang suka begitu tapi saya berterimakasih anda sudah mau mereview. di sini Naru masih 6 tahun.

 **God of Poverty:** Kalau itu masih belum di ketahui, Akatsuki belum muncul di sini.

 **The Dawg:** Terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya.

 **afura:** Terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya dan saya juga suka membayangkannya.

 _Review Please_


	11. The Little Fox's Sun

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Mengandung Gender Bender, Semi-AU, Many Bashing (Later will have a character development), semi-dark, and many more

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Naruto berubah menjadi lebih unik di saat sang pemeran utama memiliki perbedaan dari yang aslinya: di mana Naruto Uzumaki terlahir sebagai perempuan dan sebuah kejadian mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Di saat Naruto yang sedang kabur dari amukan masa, ia tanpa sengaja berhasil keluar dari perbatasan Konoha dan di culik oleh ninja dari Iwagakure.

 **Pairing** : (Main) Gaara X (Fem) Naruto dan (One sided) Sasuke x (Fem) Naruto

* * *

 **Tale of Jinchuriki: The Little Fox Girl**

 **Chapter 11 – The Little Fox's Sun**

* * *

Menjadi Jinchuriki bukanlah hal yang buruk, namun hanya bila kau sudah bekerja sama dengan monster berekor yang di segel di dalam tubuh mu. Karena dengan menjadi seorang Jinchuriki; kau akan mendapatkan begitu banyak kelebihan dan menjadi lebih kuat.

Bee yang sudah menjadi Jinchuriki lebih lama dari Naru sangat mengerti hal tersebut dan ia berniat untuk mengajarkan Naru bagai mana caranya menggunakan kekuatan tersebut untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri—atau orang-orang yang ia kasihi.

Namun, hal tersebut tidak semudah yang ia kira, terutama mengingat Naru yang umurnya masih sangat belia dan belum pernah merasakan yang namanya sebuah peperangan, membuat dirinya (seharusnya) tidak cocok untuk menjadi wadah dari sang rubah berekor sembilan yang menyimpan begitu banyak kebencian dan dendam.

Gadis kecil di depannya ini terlalu polos dan _naïve_ untuk mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah sebuah senjata, ya, senjata yang di gunakan untuk kepentingan sebuah desa atau seseorang; itu lah makna sebenarnya dari seorang Jinchuriki. Sekeras apapun kakaknya menolak dirinya di pandang sebagai sebuah senjata, namun kenyataan sudah ada di depan mata dan Bee tidak keberatan, biarkanlah orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai 'pelindung' mereka, karena baginya hanya pandangan kakaknya sesuatu yang akan selalu ia pedulikan.

Karena kakaknya adalah 'matahari' yang menyinari hidupnya dan menariknya keluar dari kegelapan, berkat kasih sayang dan apa yang kakaknya katakan dulu; ia berhasil memenangkan respek Gyuki dan menjadi orang yang sangat di pandang di desanya.

Namun gadis di depannya belum memiliki 'matahari' maupun tujuan hidup yang bisa membantunya melawan kegelapan milik Kurama dan menyelamatkan sang rubah dari kebenciannya.

Mental sang gadis kecil belum kuat untuk menerima begitu banyak kebencian dan melawannya, terutama mengingat bahwa kekuatan Kurama berkaitan besar dengan emosi dan sang rubah sudah dengan terbuka meminjamkan kekuatannya kepada sang gadis kapanpun sang gadis membutuhkannya.

Ia tahu niat Kurama baik; ia hanya ingin berbagi kekuatannya dengan wadahnya yang ia sayangi (walau ia memperlihatkannya dengan caranya sendiri) namun efek samping dari dirinya berbagi kekuatan dengan Naru belum bisa di netralisir; di perburuk dengan segel yang menyegel Kurama membatasi kekuatan Kurama untuk menetralisir efek samping tersebut.

Apakah efek samping yang Naru terima? Tentu saja emosi yang tidak bisa di tahan.

Dari cerita kedua rekan berkelananya, emosi Naru semakin lama semakin memburuk, ia jadi semakin mudah terpancing emosinya; mau itu yang berbentuk positif maupun negatif. Naru bahkan sudah pernah mengamuk dua kali, ia juga sudah membunuh banyak orang tanpa ia ketahui, sesuatu yang membuat Bee khawatir.

Jadi Bee sekarang sedang berfikir mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan kepada sang gadis kecil, yang ia tahu prioritas utamanya adalah mengobati mental sang gadis kecil.

Jadi hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengajari Naru cara bermeditasi, namun mengingat sang gadis memiliki sifat yang tidak bisa diam membuat latihannya menjadi sedikit lebih sulit.

Solusi untuk mengatasi sifat hiperaktif Naru adalah dengan membuat sang gadis kecil kelelahan, jadi ia menyuruh ketiga rekan berkelana Naru untuk menguras tenaga Naru dengan berbagai macam latihan dan melarang Kurama untuk memberikan kekuatan lebih kepada Naru sehingga Naru akan menjadi lebih cepat kelelahan.

Jadi ia akan melatih Naru di sore hari setelah ia melatih tim miliknya dan melakukan misi dari kakaknya, ia membiarkan Naru di latih oleh Utakata, Han, dan Roshi di pagi dan siang hari.

Walau sejujurnya, latihan yang di berikan oleh Han dan Roshi terlihat sangat… brutal, bahkan Utakata sendiri di buat terdiam dan kaget bukan main melihat latihan yang kedua mantan prajurit perang tersebut berikan kepada Naru.

Di hari pertama ia akan melatih Naru, Bee menemukan Utakata yang sedang terlihat terkena sakit kepada berlebihan sambil bergumam mengenai kekejaman keduanya terhadap Naru dan Naru yang terlalu menurut dengan keduanya.

Di hari ketiga, di mana ia pulang lebih awal dan bisa melihat Naru di latih Han dan Roshi ia menemukan jawaban mengapa Utakata terkena sakit kepala berlebihan.

Ia sempat berfikir, bila Naru tidak mati di tangan musuhnya maka latihan yang di berikan oleh Roshi dan Han lah yang akan membunuhnya. Beruntung Naru adalah Jinchuriki dari Kurama, karena kalau manusia biasa yang di berikan latihan seperti itu… mereka sudah mati di hari kedua latihan.

Namun setelah satu minggu memperhatikan Naru, ia menyadari banyak hal mengenai sang gadis bersurai kuning tersebut.

Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah betapa dekatnya Naru dengan wadah dari Kokuo, ia biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan sang pemuda berbaju zirah di setiap kesempatan yang ia miliki.

Kedua, hubungan Naru dengan Kurama bukanlah berbasis respek seperti dirinya dan Gyuki, melainkan kasih sayang; seperti sang rubah adalah ayahnya—di dukung dengan panggilan baru sang rubah untuk Naru: _Kit_ (bayi/anak rubah).

Ketiga, segel yang mengunci Kurama bukan hanyalah kertas yang tertempel di pintu kandang sang rubah dan di butuhkan kunci untuk membukanya.

Dan yang terakhir, Naru memiliki karisma yang sangat tinggi—seperti sang _sage of the six path_ kalau kata Gyuki.

Bee melihat potensi sang wadah dari Kokuo untuk menjadi 'matahari' untuk Naru, namun setelah di perhatikan lebih baik; hubungan Naru dan Kurama juga memiliki potensi besar walau sejujurnya sedikit ironis; 'matahari' milik Naru adalah sesuatu yang akan menariknya ke dalam kegelapan (secara tidak di sadari dan sekeras apapun Kurama menolak kenyataan tersebut).

Setelah satu minggu penuh melatih Naru cara bermeditasi, Bee mengajak Naru untuk pergi ke tempat yang sedikit terpencil; tempat di mana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu bila ia sedang ingin sendirian, di mana ada sebuah air terjun kecil yang di selubungi oleh pepohonan.

Bee tersenyum melihat Naru berlari ke arah air terjun tersebut dan menatap dengan takjub air yang mengalir di sungai di bawah air terjun, namun Bee menahan tangan sang gadis kecil di saat ia melihat Naru ingin melompat ke dalam sungai untuk bermain-main dengan air.

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk bermain" Bee menyeringai melihat sang gadis kecil cemberut "Aku akan melatihmu bagai mana cara menggunakan pedang"

Naru berkedip berberapa kali sebelum memiringkan kepalanya "Pedang?"

Bee menyeringai dan mengeluarkan salah satu pedangnya yang selalu ia bawa lalu melemparnya ke Naru yang sang gadis kecil dengan sangat mudah tangkap sebelum tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sebuah alat dari kantungnya; sebuah alat untuk memutar lagu " _Yeah!_ Karena bertarung tidak selalu harus menggunakan _chakra_ , _baka yarou_! Aku akan mengajarimu cara menggunakan pedang... sambil menari!"

Setelah latihan bermeditasi, kini saatnya melatih Naru untuk tidak terlalu bergantung kepada _chakra_ yang ia miliki, selain _taijutsu_ ; _swordplay_ juga salah satu cara untuk mengurangi penggunaan _chakra_ yang akan Naru gunakan di kala ia sedang bertarung dan menurunkan kemungkinan Naru akan kecanduan menggunakan _chakra_ milik Kurama.

* * *

"Kau kelihatannya lebih senang dan sibuk akhir-akhir ini, Bee' A, sang Raikage ketiga menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap bingung adik angkatnya yang sedang duduk di depannya dengan cuek sambil menulis entah-apa-itu di buku notes kecil miliknya.

Akhir-akhir ini ia sering melihat Bee kembali lebih larut dan keluhan mengenai betapa bosan dirinya menjadi berkurang dan sekarang sudah dua minggu penuh sang adik tidak pernah mengeluh kepada dirinya. Sebenarnya semua itu adalah hal yang baik, namun A penasaran apa yang adik lakukan dan alasan mengapa sang adik berubah.

"Haha, tak perlu khawatir _brother_ , aku dan Gyuki hanya menemukan kegiatan yang cukup menyenangkan" Bee menyeringai dan menutup buku notes kecilnya sebelum menyimpan buku tersebut di dalam kantung celananya.

Mendengar nama sang monster kerbau di sebut oleh Bee membuat A terdiam, jarang sekali sang kerbau mengikuti keinginan Bee—kalau tidak terpaksa karena ia di segel di dalam tubuh sang pemuda berkulit gelap, karena A sendiri melihat bahwa sang kerbau jauh lebih logis dari pada adiknya.

"…Kau tidak sedang diam-diam membuat kekacauan bukan?" A menatap tajam sang adik, ia tahu bahwa adiknya sebenarnya cukup usil dan kadang sering mengerjai orang—biasanya timnya yang jadi korban utama, ia juga sebenarnya anak kecil yang terjebak di dalam tubuh orang dewasa karena sifatnya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan membuat kekacauan kok _brother_ " Bee nyengir sebelum menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa dan melipat sebelah kakinya.

A hanya memicingkan matanya dan menatap curiga sang adik angkat namun melihat Bee terlihat acuh tak acuh, A hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Keheningan menemani mereka berdua sebentar sebelum tiba-tiba saja Bee membuka mulutnya.

" _Bro_ , apakah kau ingat waktu kita tidak sengaja bertemu dengan… Minato Namikaze?"

A membeku sebentar sebentar ia menatap bingung Bee "…Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentangnya…"

Bee menaikkan bahunya dan bersikap cuek, namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang tidak asing di kuping A bisa terdengar keluar dari mulutnya " **Sebentar lagi bulan purnama dan aku jadi teringat dengan Kyuubi, bukannya ia di nyatakan hilang bersama meninggalnya sang Hokage?** "

A hampir tidak pernah berbicara secara langsung dengan sang kerbau, biasanya sang kerbau berbicara melalui Bee, jadi ia sedikit terkejut mendengar sang monster berekor mau berbicara secara langsung seperti itu.

"Itu berita yang aku dengar, namun keberadaan sang rubah berekor sembilan belum di ketahui sama sekali hingga sekarang" A menghela nafas pendek, ia jadi mengingat di saat ia bertemu dengan sang pemuda penyandang nama _yellow flash_ tersebut—terutama apa yang ia katakan kepadanya.

"Hmm… sayang sekali ia di nyatakan meninggal dunia di umur yang begitu muda, padalhal aku tertarik untuk melawannya" Bee melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan menjadikan tangannya bantalan, matanya di tutupi oleh kaca mata menatap lekat-lekat A, seperti menganalisah reaksi sang kakak

A diam saja, ia kini kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Bee menggeleng pelan, kakaknya masih keras kepala seperti biasa, ia terkadang merindukan sifat kakaknya yang dulu sebelum sang Raikage ketiga, ayahnya, masih hidup, kakaknya yang sekarang terlalu _overprotective_ kepada dirinya.

Bee bangun dari posisinya yang sedang duduk lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Raikage dan terus berjalan, ia tidak mempedulikan C dan Darui yang menatap bingung dirinya.

Sesampainya ke tempat ia biasa berkumpul dengan Naru dan teman-temannya yaitu di gua tempat ia biasa berlatih, ia duduk di dekat pintu masuk setelah menutupnya dengan _segel_ agar tidak ada yang bisa melihat isi gua atau mendengar mereka dari luar.

"Selamat datang kembali kak Bee!" Naru berlari ke arahnya dan melompat ke pelukan sang pemuda berkulit gelap sebelum ia mendorong dirinya dan melompat-lompat antusias "Aku tadi bisa _juggling_ pisau loh!"

Bee melirik tangan sang gadis kecil yang penuh dengan luka baret yang sudah hampir menghilang sebelum melirik Han dan Roshi yang buang muka dan pura-pura tidak tahu.

Dasar mantan prajurit perang yang tidak bisa mengajar seseorang dengan normal.

Namun pelan-pelan sebuah senyum mulai mengembang di bibirnya, entah mengapa ia ada perasaan senang berada bersama dengan rekan-rekan Jinchurikinya, ada perasaan hangat dimana ia di terima dengan sepenuh hati, di mana mereka bisa saling mengerti. Ia memang senang bisa memiliki kakaknya, namun terkadang kakaknya tidak mengerti dirinya, di mana ia harus menahan diri karena sang kakak tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang ia inginkan, seperti di saat pertama kalinya ia berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan milik Gyuki.

Sang kakak masih tidak mengerti bahwa ia dan Gyuki adalah partner—rekan kerja dan sahabatnya, ia tahu bahwa sang kakak masih menganggap dirinya bisa 'mengendalikan' sang kerbau dan hingga sekarang; sang kakak tidak pernah menyebut sang kerbau dengan nama aslinya—jangankan memanggil sang kerbau dengan namanya, ia tidak pernah bertanya mengenai sang kerbau.

Tapi di sini, di saat ia berada bersama rekan-rekan Jinchurikinya; perasaan tersebut langsung menghilang sepenuhnya. Mereka semua mengerti perasaannya yang ingin memperlakukan sang monster berekor layaknya mahluk hidup dan bukan hanya sumber kekuatan, di sini mereka semua mengerti betapa kerasnya kehidupan sebagai Jinchuriki, mereka semua mengerti dan sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka bukanlah lagi sepenuhnya manusia.

Dulu, di kala ia pertama kali menjadi Jinchuriki; ia sempat bermimpi… ia sempat berfikir; apakah akan ada orang yang mengerti penderitaannya? Apakah ada orang yang juga menerima perlakuan seperti dirinya? Apakah ada yang mengerti perasaannya di saat ia di jadikan Jinchuriki?

Lalu datanglah Yugito Nii, Jinchuriki kedua yang di bawa ke desanya.

Sang wanita cantik memang menolak untuk mencoba dekat dengannya—mencoba berteman dengannya dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa ia adalah adik dari Raikage dan mendapatkan perlakuan yang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya.

Namun, sekeras apapun Yugito menolak untuk berteman dengannya, ia menyadari bahwa Bee lah yang paling mengerti penderitaan yang ia alami.

Bee memperhatikan Naru yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Han dan sedang bercerita kepada sang pemuda jangkung tersebut dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Bee merasa bahwa terkadang keajaiban memang bisa terjadi, karena kalau ia ingat-ingat sekarang; orang pertama yang mengerti dirinya yang bukan merupakan seorang Jinchuriki adalah ayah dari sang gadis kecil berambut kuning cerah.

" _Kau kuat, sangat kuat… namun bila kakakmu tidak menemukan sesuatu yang penting bagimu… maka kau hanya akan berakhir sebagai Jinchuriki… sebagai senjata_ "

Ironis sekali, yang pertama kali mengerti dirinya adalah musuhnya yang di tugaskan untuk membunuh dirinya.

Lalu sekarang di depannya, sang putri dari musuhnya tersebut datang kepadanya untuk meminta bantuan.

Bee melirik pintu keluar gua sebelum menghela nafas pendek dan mulai berjalan keluar gua.

"Kau mau ke mana, Bee?" Utakata yang berada tidak jauh darinya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pipa gelembung sabun miliknya seperti biasa selalu ia pegang dan mainkan.

"Menemukan _sister_ untuk Naru tentu saja! Ia perempuan, jadi ia juga butuh figur perempuan untuk mengajarinya, _baka yarou kono yarou!_ " Bee menyeringai melihat Utakata menatap bingung dirinya, ia tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut apa yang baru saja ia katakan dan langsung pergi keluar, meninggalkan Utakata yang masih kebingungan.

* * *

Naru duduk di depan kandang berukuran jumbo yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Kurama, sang rubah berekor sembilan yang di segel di dalam tubuhnya. Ia memegang dengan erat kalung pemberian dari sang rubah.

"Tuan Kurama, apakah benar apa yang di katakan oleh kak Bee? Bahwa aku tidak… boleh memilikimu" Naru menggigit bawah bibirnya, tangannya menggenggam dengan sangat erat kalung pemberian sang rubah hingga tangannya berwarna merah karena darah yang mengumpul di tangannya.

Sang rubah memutar bola matanya dengan bosan karena penggunaan kalimat yang Naruto gunakan " _ **Yang benar: kau belum cukup kuat untuk menjadi wadahku**_ "

Melihat sang gadis kecil menundukkan kepalanya, Kurama menghela nafas pendek; benar kata Bee; emosi Naru mulai menjadi sangat kacau, sang gadis kecil jadi semakin mudah terpancing emosinya (dalam bentuk apapun) dan ia memang sangat membutuhkan pengobatan " _ **Kau terlalu muda dan tidak berpengalaman, itu saja**_ "

" _ **Maka dari itu kau harus berlatih dan belajar banyak**_ " Kurama memangkukan kepalanya ke sebelah tangan dan merebahkan tubuhnya, manik merah darahnya menatap lekat-lekat penahannya " _ **Berhenti mengeluh, kau masih kecil; masih banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari dan mengerti**_ "

Naru mengangguk, ia melepaskan genggammannya terhadap kalung yang melingkar di lehernya dan duduk dengan manis, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pangkuannya dan ia melipat kedua kakinya lalu duduk dengan tegak. Sang rubah selalu mendisiplinkan Naru untuk bersikap dengan hormat dan sopan di depannya.

" _ **Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan apa yang wadah dari Gyuki katakan, bila ada orang yang cocok di muka bumi ini untuk menjadi wadahku; itu adalah kau**_ " Kurama mendengus dan kini memperbaiki posisi tidurannya yang tadi menyamping sekarang menjadi tengkurap agar bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan sang gadis kecil " _ **Kau berasal dari klan yang memiliki tubuh yang kuat dan chakra yang unik. Hanya saja kau masih terlalu muda, itu lah yang di maksud oleh wadah dari Gyuki**_ "

Naru mengangguk dengan patuh, manik biru mudanya menatap lekat-lekat manik merah darah sang rubah, sebelum ia menyadari satu kalimat yang terdengar sangat _familiar_ di telinganya "Klan?"

Naru pernah mendengar kalimat tersebut di sekolahan, namun ia tidak terlalu mengingat apa arti dari kata tersebut, ia juga mengingat bahwa kalimat tersebut pernah di asosiasikan dengan Sasuke.

" _ **Kedua wadah milikku sebelumnya berasal dari klan yang sama, yaitu klan Uzumaki**_ " Kurama mengerang pelan mengingat kedua wadah sebelum Naru yang semuanya memperlakukannya layaknya ia adalah monster yang tidak punya perasaan; perlu di ingatkan kembali bahwa hanya ayahnya dan Narulah wadah yang ia sayangi " _ **Klan Uzumaki memang terkenal dengan tubuh mereka yang kuat dan chakra yang unik**_ "

Naru memiringkan kepalanya, nama belakangnya memang Uzumaki, namun ia tidak pernah mendengar ada orang lain selain dirinya yang menyandang nama belakang Uzumaki di desa.

" _ **Walau kau berasal dari klan Uzumaki, bukan berarti kau bisa menerima seluruh kekuatan… dan kebencian milikku hanya dengan mengandalkan hadiah dari leluhurmu**_ " Kurama memicingkan matanya dan menunjuk sang gadis kecil " _ **Kau membutuhkan tujuan hidup dan tekad yang kuat**_ "

Naru menjadi semakin bingung, sang rubah mendadak menggunakan kalimat yang sangat sulit bagi sang gadis kecil yang baru berumur tujuh tahun, otaknya yang masih dalam pembentukan dan perkembangan tidak bisa memproses dengan baik informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari sang rubah.

Tentu saja Kurama menyadarinya, ia memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, ia lupa dengan umur sang gadis kecil " _ **Yang aku maksud, kau butuh impian dan keinginan yang kuat**_ "

Ekspresi mengerti langsung terlukis di wajah sang gadis bersurai kuning sebelum ekspresi bingung bercampur panik terlukis di wajahnya "Aku… aku ingin jadi apa… cita-citaku…"

Naru kini di ingatkan dengan pertanyaan sang rubah beberapa waktu yang lalu mengenai impiannya sekarang karena menjadi Hokage bukanlah lagi cita-cita sang gadis kecil karena ia tidak mau di pisahkan dari 'keluarga' buatannya.

" _ **Seperti yang wadah dari Gyuki bilang, kalau kau tidak menemukan sesuatu yang penting bagimu maka kau hanya akan menjadi senjata**_ " Kurama menatap lekat-lekat wadahnya yang kini sedang menatap kembali dirinya dengan manik biru cerah miliknya.

"Apakah menjadi senjata… adalah hal yang buruk?" Tanya sang gadis kecil dengan polos.

Kurama membuka mulutnya namun menutupnya kembali lagi, ia mengerutkan keningnya dan terlihat sedang berfikir keras, membuat wadahnya menatap bingung dirinya.

Kurama terdiam, ia menutup matanya sebentar sebelum membukanya kembali, kali ini nada suaranya terdengar lebih pelan dan lebih halus dari biasanya " _ **Tergantung… bila kau di paksa maka itu hal yang buruk namun bila kau yang menginginkannya… maka lain perkara**_ "

Naru berkedip beberapa kali sebelum ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara "Kalau begitu, aku ingin jadi senjata untuk tuan Kurama!"

Kurama membulatkan matanya dan menatap wadahnya yang kini sedang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Oh! Untuk kak Han, kak Utakata, kak Yagura, kak Bee, dan kakek Roshi!" Naru tersenyum dengan lebar, seperti apa yang baru saja ia katakan adalah ide paling luar biasa di dunia yang bisa terfikirkan olehnya.

" _ **Hoi, apakah kau mengerti apa maksud dari senjata hah?**_ " Kurama menggeleng dengan pelan, ia sempat di buat kaget dengan apa yang Naru katakana namun di saat ia mengingat sang gadis kecil…yah, masih kecil, belum tentu ia mengerti apa yang baru saja ia katakana bukan?

"Tahu dong! Senjata adalah benda yang di gunakan untuk menyerang lawan dan melindungi diri serta orang-orang yang kita sayangi!" Apa yang baru saja Naru katakan adalah apa yang Bee katakan kepada dirinya mengenai senjata (atau lebih spesifiknya: pedang), niat Bee memang sebenarnya niat baik yaitu untuk memberi penjelasan yang bisa di cerna oleh otak berumur tujuh tahun milik Naru dan menjaga kepolosan sang gadis kecil, namun sepertinya hal tersebut membuat sang gadis kecil jadi salah tangkap.

Kurama menghela nafas pendek, benarkan; sang gadis kecil belum mengerti arti sebenarnya dari 'senjata' yang ia maksud.

" _ **Kau salah mengerti, itu bukan cita-cita maupun impian**_ " Kurama menggeleng pelan sebelum ia membenarkan posisi duduknya agar menjadi lebih nyaman dengan berbaring; ia berniat menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan sang gadis kecil karena masih banyak hal yang harus di pelajari oleh Naru sebelum ia bisa di ajak berbicara mengenai masa depan.

" _ **Apapun itu cita-citamu, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, tidak perduli bila seluruh dunia menjadi musuhmu: aku akan selalu berada di sisimu…**_ "

Kurama membuang mukanya dan berpura-pura cuek, ia melipat kedua tangannya dan berpura-pura ingin tidur " _ **Karena aku di segel di tubuhmu, jadi mau tidak mau aku akan selalu bersamamu**_ "

Karena memalingkan wajahnya dari Naru, Kurama tidak melihat apa yang terjadi dengan sang gadis kecil

Naru terdiam seribu bahasa, manik biru cerahnya membulat sepenuhnya dan setetes air mata keluar dari sebelah matanya, mulutnya tertutup dengan rapat dan ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, ia tidak mendengar apa yang Kurama katakan di akhir-akhir, ia hanya berfokus kepada kalimat sebelumnya.

Mulutnya pelan-pelan bergerak, sebuah senyuman pelan-pelan berkembang di wajah sang gadis kecil hingga senyuman tersebut berubah menjadi cengiran.

Seperti beban berat yang menimpanya sudah menghilang sepenuhnya, Naru menghela nafas panjang; manik biru cerahnya kini berkilau dengan kebahagian dan menjadi lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Fun Facts** : Bee dan A pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan Minato sebelum keduanya menjadi Kage, tadinya Minto berjanji kepada A bahwa di kala mereka akan bertemu lagi; mereka akan sudah menjadi pemimpin dan akan memiliki sesuatu yang ingin mereka lindungi… mirisnya Minato sudah meninggal terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka bisa bertemu kembali.

 **Fun Facts:** Bee sangat mahir menggunakan pedang, senjata utamanya adalah tujuh buah pedang yang ia miliki dan setelah itu mendapatkan Samehada sehingga kini ia punya delapan buah pedang. Ia juga sempat menggunakan pedang milik Zabuza di saat melawan tim Taka.

 **Fun Facts:** A, yang menjadi Raikage setelah ayahnya meninggal, melarang Bee untuk keluar desa—atau keluar perbatasan Kumogakure, maka dari itu Bee sangat menginginkan liburan dan menggunakan kesempatan di saat ia dikira di tangkap untuk liburan.

 **!Review Reply!**

 **The Dawg:** Pertanyaan yang sempat muncul di kepala saya juga di saat pertama kali menonton anime Naruto, namun sekarang saya punya teori... yang di ketahui warga adalah Minato mati membunuh Kyuubi bukan? Lalu para warga desa menganggap Naruto adalah reinkarnasi dari Kurama bukan? Di teori yang saya buat adalah: para penduduk desa menganggap Kurama mengambil wujud Minato sebagai bentuk balas dendam, seperti berkata: "Pemimpin kalian sudah mati sedangkan aku bisa hidup kembali, terkutuklah kalian semua untuk melihat wajah pemimpin kalian namun kali ini ialah yang akan menjadi monster yang akan membunuh kalian semua". Yah, itu teori yang saya buat dan saya gunakan untuk cerita ini, makannya Naru sedikit lebih menderita dari yang di Cannon.

 **chaa namikaze:** Terimakasih atas dukungannya.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** Kalau betulan ada juga saya mau... sayangnya ini dunia nyata, hahahaha.

 **Uzumaki Nugroho:** Terimakasih banyak atas dukungan dan penyemangatnya, terimakasih juga sudah mau dengan sabar menunggu.

 **Ilham M.S:** Terimakasih banyak, sejujurnya ide ini muncul dan terinspirasi dari salah satu episode _filler_ Naruto di mana menceritakan petualangan Bee mengumpulkan semua Jinchuriki.

 **gajah cantik:** Tentu saja tidak...

 **Jasmin Daisynoyuki:** Terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya, saya senang anda menyukai cerita ini.

 **AySNfc3:** Kita tunggu saja.

 **Ninpu313:** Tinggal bertemu dengan Yugito, tidak lama lagi kok.

 **Diena Luna no Azalea:** Tidak juga kok, hanya tinggal bertemu Yugito.

 **tita,cute:** Maksud dari tagnya adalah bahwa di cerita ini pemeran utamanya adalah campuran dari Naruto dan Naruko, maka dari itu di sini Naru tidak memiliki semua sifat Naruto maupun Naruko, sebagai contoh: Naru memiliki sifat jahil Naruto namun ia tidak terlalu haus akan perhatian seperti Naruto, Naru lebih suka mendapatkan perhatian seseorang bila ia menginginkan sesuatu seperti Naruko.

 **ramsesjames05:** Sebentar lagi.

 **Guest (1):** Saya senang mendengarkan anda menyukai cerita ini, terimakasih banyak.

 **uzuchihareader:** Ada namun masih harus menunggu, tidak di semua chapter selalu berpusat kepada _romance_.

 **Guest (2):** Tidak lama lagi

 _Review Please_


End file.
